This Moment: Shuyin's Rage
by habbo
Summary: One world, three different times all with one heart, friendship and love has always existed. What will happen when these times join together? Ch36 is up Complete Yay I did it! Review pretty please!
1. The Letter

Hey I'm back, where did I go ummm my bad actually. You see the Story I hate that Character was taken off, I APOLOGISE I wasn't following the rules, I didn't actually read the rules I just went ahead and posted. I wont be doing one like that soon, I have to rethink it. Anyway thankyou Master of Truth for reviewing 1000 words lets hope people will be reviewing this one. Although this isn't the sequel, it's completely different, for your imformation I'll be doing the sequel after this story. Anyway this ones got everything you could ask for. Well nearly, but still it's got a lot of characters, something for everyone, and most important Aeons, oh yeah I like Aeons everyAeon is in this story.By the way don't always expect me to pull out long chapters like this one. It's just sometimes I get carried away. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own ffx-2 well actually I own a copy of the game but I don't own the characters like Lenne and Shuyin, but I do own Lyla and Jian so put that up ur backside ha.

Zanarkand, a city full of lights and machina, a city filled with action everyday. Girls scream the name Shuyin the star Blitzball player of the Zanarkand Abes, while boys whistle at the Songstress Lenne. If you asked seven years ago if these two people were going to go out with each other, the answer would be no. But love works in mysterious ways and it has been six years since these two people got together and they live together in the east end of Zanarkand. They had a simple house it was small, but cozy. Inside there is a simple blue and white bathroom with blue tiles on the floor and blue tiles lining the white bath. The sink and toilet and walls were also white. In the round living and dining room there was a wooden floor, there is a red sofa a wooden table with matching wooden chairs with red fabric. Also there are cream walls, on the floor there is a Blitzball and a small Moogle. Near the sofa there is a machina Sphere Screen (looks like a TV. Can be used for communicating with people, watching what's going on ect…). In the kitchen there is another blue and white theme. There are blue tiles on the floor and blue tiles lining the white cupboards all the way round the kitchen, there are white surfaces and white walls. There are two bedrooms one single and one double. In the single bedroom there is a wooden floor with light pink walls and a white bed. There is also the biggest Moogle you have ever seen and there are lots of different sized Moogles on the floor. There is a dusty pink wardrobe, a dusty pink side table with a small gold mirror on which is by the bed. Beside the wardrobe there are dusty pink drawers. In the double bedroom next door. There is a wooden floor with cream walls. Also there is a wooden wardrobe with a wooden dresser next to it. There is a white double bed and wooden bedside tables next to the bed, and there are wooden drawers. The whole house was kept clean everyday thanks to Lenne.

At the moment there were two children playing in the living room. One girl and one boy. The five year old girl was called Lyla and she was Lenne's and Shuyin's daughter, she had long brown hair which was in a pony tail and blue eyes. She was wearing a white T-shirt with the Zanarkand's Abes symbol on it and a light pink skirt that came down to the knees. She also had white socks and black shoes. The five year old boy was called Jian and he was Lyla's best friend, he had short black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a yellow T-shirt, black trousers, and black trainers. Both children were sitting on the floor and rolling the Biltzball between eachother.

"So, when I grow up I'm going to be a Summoner, just like my mummy" said Lyla as she rolled the Blitzball and Jian caught it.

"Wow! Really! You get to have those cool aeon things!" exclaimed Jian as he rolled the Blitzball and Lyla caught it.

"Yeah I know……. I wonder how Bahamut is" said Lyla as she knocked the Blitzball away.

"Didn't he get turned into one of those Fayths recently" said Jian

"Yeah…… He said about protecting Zanarkand or something, before going to see Yu Yevon" said Lyla thoughtfully.

"Ummmmm…… who's Yu Yevon again" asked Jian. Lyla giggled.

"He's a big leader silly" said Lyla

"Right so why get turned into a Fayth?" asked Jian

"Ummmm I think it's……. oh what's that new word we learned today?" asked Lyla

"Preparation" said Jian

"Yeah it's preparation… I think for when something bad happens. Like those big temple things being built all around Spira that my mummy told us about" replied Lyla

"Oh ok. Hey Lyla when you become a Summoner can I be your Guardian?" asked Jian

"Hey, yeah that would be great Jian" said Lyla. At that moment Shuyin came through the front door.

"Ok I've got the tea" said Shuyin who was holding a white plastic bag. Lyla and Jian went over to the dining table and sat down.

"Ooooooo yummy Chinese" said Lyla excitedly.

"Yeah we can use those funny sticks" said Jian. Lyla giggled as Shuyin went into the kitchen.

Lenne had got out the trays and Shuyin started to serve the food.

"Those two seem to be getting on really well" said Shuyin as he served the last of the food.

"Uh huh" replied Lenne as she suddenly became interested in her feet. Although she wished that she hadn't because Shuyin had stopped what he was doing and looked at Lenne.

"Are you ok?" asked Shuyin and before Lenne could reply they heard Lyla burst into a fit of giggles.

"You better give them their tea" said Lenne as she gave Shuyin a false smile. Shuyin did as he was told for now and went into where Lyla and Jian were. When he went in he saw that Jian was mucking about with the chop sticks.

" You know, those chopsticks weren't made to impress Lyla" joked Shuyin. At that Jian stopped mucking about with the chop sticks and put them on the table.

"Daddy what are you saying?" asked Lyla as she crossed her arms.

"Oh I don't know…. It's just that you two look cute together" joked Shuyin again.

"Yuck, Daddy that's not funny he's my friend" said Lyla. Shuyin laughed and gave the children their tea. He bent down and gave Lyla a kiss on the head. But Lyla pulled a face.

"What aren't I'm allowed to give you a kiss?" asked Shuyin

"Daddy, Jian's here" whined Lyla as she felt very embarrassed.

"Oh, right" said Shuyin and he went into the kitchen while the children ate their tea.

In the kitchen Lenne had put Shuyin's and her meal in the oven to keep it warm because Lenne knew that Shuyin would want to talk. Shuyin came in to the kitchen and he went behind Lenne and put his arms around her. Lenne sighed and rested her head on Shuyin.

"Now are you going to tell me what's wrong?" asked Shuyin. Lenne sighed and she got out of Shuyin's grasp and went over to the drawer. She pulled out a letter and handed it over to Shuyin. Lenne put her hands behind her back and looked at the floor as Shuyin read the letter. The letter read.

Dear Lenne,

As you know there have been talks about a war between Zanarkand and Bevelle. (What does this have to do with Lenne?) Unfortunately Bevelle has declared war, (So…) therefor all Summoners must be sent to the front lines. (Oh, shit.) This will give me time to take **willing **souls of the people of Zanarkand to create Dream Zanarkand. (He can't be serious.) I know that our Zanarkand is doomed so therefore we must save our memories. (I can't let Lenne die.) I know that you will do Zanarkand proud, so may Yevon be with you. I suggest that you say goodbye to your family and make this night last, because you will be leaving tomorrow evening.

Yours Sincerely 

Yu Yevon

"Lenne you can't go" said Shuyin as he put the letter in the bin.

"Shuyin I have to go" said Lenne as she was still looking at the floor.

"Lenne look at me" said Shuyin. Lenne lifted up her head and she looked into the eyes of the man that she fell in love with. "I wont let you die, I promise" said Shuyin. At that Lenne burst into tears, and Shuyin comforted Lenne with a intimate hug. At that moment Lyla came in with two empty trays.

"Daddy why is mummy crying?" asked Lyla as she put the trays into the sink. Both Lenne and Shuyin broke apart and Lenne wiped away her tears, and she put on a false smile.

"Ok I think it's time for you to go to bed, it's getting late" said Lenne. As she bent down and picked up Lyla.

"Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh" whined Lyla as she clutched onto her mum.

" Yes Lyla, I'll take Jian home" said Shuyin and he went to the front door with Jian. Just as they were going out the door Jian spoke to Shuyin.

"Thank you for the tea Lyla's dad" said Jian

"That's quite alright" said Shuyin and with that they went out the door.

While in the double bedroom Lyla was looking through the wardrobe and Lenne was sitting on the bed.

"Ummmmm mummy where's that blue dress that I really like?" asked Lyla. Lenne laughed.

"Perhaps I'm wearing it" said Lenne. Lyla sat on the bed next to her mum and looked at her closely.

"Oh yeah, silly me" said Lyla as she trailed her finger along the dress.

"You really like this dress don't you?" asked Lenne

"Yeah" answered Lyla. Lenne got up and went over to the drawers. She pulled open the top drawer and got out a blue dress which was exactly like Lenne's, she then went over to the wardrobe and pulled out some brown boots. Then Lenne went to sit down next to her daughter.

"Here, I made this for you for when you are older" said Lenne as she handed over the dress and boots to Lyla.

"Wow! Really!" exclaimed Lyla as she stared at the dress and boots in her hands.

"Yes and you can choose one thing out of my jewelry box" said Lenne

"Yay" said Lyla. She put the dress and boots down and she went over the gold Jewelry box which was on the dressing table and had a look inside. There were so many things in there. Lyla put her finger to her lips and thought. Then she saw it, a pair of ear studs. They were a flower with purple petals and a pink middle.

"These" said Lyla as she showed her mother what she chose. Lenne nodded and she wrapped the studs in a white piece of cloth which she had in her pocket. She gave them back to Lyla, and Lyla sat back down on the bed.

"Remember now this is for when your older, so don't go piercing your ears when you are still very young" said Lenne

"I wont mummy" replied Lyla and she gave her mum a cuddle.

"Now come on we really must get you to bed" said Lenne as she pulled out of the cuddle.

"Ok mummy" said Lyla as she took the ear studs and went to her room. Lenne followed carrying the dress and the boots. When Lenne got to the room Lyla had put the studs on the bedside table and she was sitting on her bed. Lenne put the boots and the dress in the dusty pink wardrobe. Lenne picked up her daughter and put her on her lap. She then got a white comb with a purple flower on it out of her pocket. She then took out the purple flower band out of Lyla's hair and she began to brush out the ponytail.

When Lenne finished Lyla's hair was as long as her mum's hair. Lyla turned around to face her mum.

"I also want you to have this" said Lenne and she gave Lyla the comb that she had been using.

"Thank you mummy" said Lyla and she put the comb next to the ear studs on the bedside table. Lyla kicked off her shoes and socks.

"Mummy can I sleep in my clothes please?" asked Lyla

"Well just for tonight then" said Lenne as she got up.

"Thank you I love you" said Lyla and she lay down on her bed cuddling a small moogle, not bothering to cover herself with the sheet.

"I love you too Lyla" said Lenne and she gave Lyla a kiss on the cheek and she felt the room and closed the door.

Lenne cried for a bit when she got into the living room, in fact she had collapsed to her knees because she realized that she was never going to see Lyla ever again. That was the moment when Shuyin came through the door, he saw Lenne and came behind her and put his arms around her.

"Shuyin…." said Lenne, but Shuyin hushed her, he picked her up, and carried her to the bedroom. He kicked open the door, and gently laid her on the bed. He started to kiss her, starting from the feet and ending at the mouth. Lenne kissed him back on the mouth. As they kissed and played with each other's hair they began to undress each other. Then they both climbed into the bed still kissing each other. Shuyin was very gentle with her and he was careful not to hurt her………

Well how do u like it, yes there's a bit of love making and it's not alot of detail into that, hello who needs detail you know what happens after that. Anyway if u can guess whats going to happen next I'll give you a cookie, go on guess.


	2. We Gotta Run For It

Hiya all yes I've been naughty and haven't updated but I have now got my mock exam out the way until January, so you will be seeing more chapters. Yay! This chappie isn't as long sorry but I did tell you before. Any way I've got 2 reviews broke my own record which was 1 reviewer oh well. Well no one gets a cookie cause no one guessed, guess I'll eat it then.

**shadows-of-flame: **Sorry it's a bit late and I am honoured that I'm on your fav authors list.

**Kenshin's Boo:**3 words here you are.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ffx-2, but I want todoesn't everyone.

Lenne had fell asleep with her head rested on Shuyin, while Shuyin was wide awake. He knew that Bevelle had some sort of Machina Weapon. He quietly got out of the bed, being careful to not wake Lenne, he put on his clothes and went out the door.

Five hours later Lenne woke up to find Shuyin gone. She got worried.

"Where is he?" she thought "Bevelle? Oh no Shuyin" She quickly pulled on her clothes and boots and rushed out the front door.

Lyla woke up to find Jian jumping up and down on her bed.

"Jian what are you doing here?" asked Lyla sleepily as she yawned.

"Quickly we got to go, everyone's going to Yu Yevon's to be Fayths and there is a biggest fiend I've ever seen destroying Zanarkand" said Jian quickly and he handed Lyla her pink rucksack. Lyla grabbed the ear studs and the comb off the bedside table. She then jumped off the bed and grabbed out of the wardrobe the dress and boots and she flung them all in the rucksack. Jian took her hand and they ran outside the front door.

"Hey it's the girl" said one of the Bevelle soldiers.

"Uh oh" said Jian and they both took off.

"After them" ordered the Bevelle Sargent. The children ran as fast as they could out of Zanarkand, there were pretty fast as well. Well they did have father's who were Blitzball players. They ran over Mount Gagazet but once they had got to the Calm Lands they were out of breath. Lyla collapsed to the floor.

"Come on Lyla they're behind us" said Jian

"I can't do it Jian" said Lyla who was holding her stomach. It didn't look like that these children wouldn't make it, but Jian spotted a Chocobo inviting them on to come on its back. The Chocobo came over and without question the children climbed on its back with Jian at the front and Lyla holding tightly onto Jian. Jian pulled on the rains and the Chocobo ran. The Bevelle soldiers couldn't believe their eyes but all the same they kept on running.

"How do you know how to ride a Chocobo?" asked Lyla who was exhausted.

"My mum taught me" replied Jian

"Where's mummy and daddy?" asked Lyla

"I don't know they weren't in your house" said Jian

"Ok so where's yours?" asked Lyla

"They went to be Fayths, and they told me to find you and run" said Jian. Lyla smiled.

"Your really brave" said Lyla.

"Thanks I think" replied Jian.

"Uh which way now?" asked Lyla. The children were now at Malcalania Woods and there were different paths to choose from.

"Ummmm… this way" said Jian and the children got off the Chocobo and ran but, unfortunately they ran straight into Bevelle.

"Uh oh" said Jian

"Lets go back" said Lyla

"We can't will just have to go this way" said Jian and with that he grabbed Lyla's hand and they ran being closely followed by the Bevelle soldiers.

"Ha they are at a dead end" said the Sargent "Kill them when you find them".

The children had been running for ages until they found a crack inside the temple wall.

"Lets hide in here" said Jian

"Ok" said Lyla but again the soldiers saw them go through the crack.

"Oh no they've found us" said Lyla

"Yeah and there are more outside that door to this room" said Jian

"What are we going to do" said Lyla who was on the verge of tears

"Don't worry I'll protect you" said Jian who was standing in front of Lyla.

"Don't cry" said a voice

"Huh" said Lyla. At that moment in the middle of the room above the statue appeared a small purple cloaked boy with a hood. Yes the children hadn't realized that they were in the chambre of the Fayth.

"Bahamut?" asked Lyla

"Yes" answered Bahamut

"Hey are you going to help us?" asked Jian. Lyla smiled.

"I am, don't be scared Lyla, you will faint" said Bahamut

"Ok I'll be brave" said Lyla wiping away some tears. With that Bahamut went through Lyla, and Lyla fainted, but it didn't stop there. Jian heard a roar he looked up and saw the aeon Bahamut come down at top speed. The aeon landed and Jian covered his face from the dust.

"Ahhh it's an aeon run" said one of the soldiers who had just come through the crack. Bahamut wasted no time in performing his Overdrive Mega Flare, Jian quickly got behind the aeon as the aeon was charging up. Then Bahumut unleashed a great force on the crack which made a big hole. Dust was everywhere. Bahamut picked up both of the children and flew out of Bevelle.

Bahamut kept on flying until he got to Kilika. Where he dropped the children off and he flew away.

"Wow that was cool" said Jian

"Mummy, mummy did you see that aeon" said a girl

"Hey isn't that Lenne's daughter?" asked another person.

"Oh the poor thing, we must get her inside," said another person.

The first aeon in the story, I knew that the most popular aeon was Bahamut, so how did you like it, there's a big clue in the next chappie on who's gonna try to hurt the Gullwings. So till next time bye.


	3. I'll Whistle For You

Another chappie whoopie. But I'm afraid we have left Liya and Jian for a little while, don't worry we will see them again. In this chappie there is a very big clue on who's going to hurt the Gullwings or try to anyway. Sorry if the story seems slow but hey there is fluff and background info. 4 reviews whoopee, I was expecting 1 at the most. Language in this chappie as well don't say I didn't warn you.

**gothicbabe05:** Thanks for the review I will now view your site as promised.

**Girl-in-a-dream:** I consider the chapter a success ifyou find it sad and cute, thanks for the review.

**Cute-Kitty: **I'm glad that you think that it's a great story. Next read chapter 1 in the second paragraph I include their age, but just for you, they are both 5 years old. Also I don't know how to make anonymous people review.

**snadows-of-flame:**Glad that you liked it here's the next one.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything ok, that will do.

A thousand years later. Yuna had defeated Shuyin and Lenne was about to go to the Farplane with Shuyin.

"A thousand years and this moment is all we get" said Shuyin angrily.  
"This moment is enough, knowing how you feel is all I need" said Lenne softly.

"This moment is all we get" thought Shuyin still feeling very angry at Yuna.

"Shuyin lets go, lets go home" said Lenne softly.

"Can we?" asked Shuyin hopefully. But he thought different. "Of course we can't Lenne is putting on a brave face. This is the only moment we get thanks to that bitch" thought Shuyin. Lenne turned around to face Yuna.

"Thank you" said Lenne. Yuna smiled and nodded. Rikku looked at Yuna.

"Poor Yunie" thought Rikku.

"They look happy" thought Paine

"I'm glad they can finally rest" thought Yuna "But…" Yuna sighed as the couple burst into pryaflies.

While in a different part of the Farplane.

"What's going on?" asked Tidus as looked around and saw people celebrating.

"You know that some of the Farplane has been unstable" said Auron.

"Yeah" replied Tidus.

"Yuna kicked ass at that look a like of you" said Jecht

"Huh?" said Tidus

"Basically she saved Spira again, so the Farplane won't be unstable any more" said Braska.

"Wait, so Yuna's still in the Farplane?" asked Tidus.

"Yes, she should be" answered Auron. Tidus went over to a clearing in the Farplane.

"What are you doing kid?" asked Jecht.

"Like father, like son" said Braska.

"What?" asked Jecht.

"Your just as clueless as he is" said Auron.

"You wanna make something of it" said Jecht, as Jecht raised his fist towards Auron. But Auron just laughed. Braska stepped in between them.

"Please Jecht calm down, it wasn't meant to be taken personally" said Braska

"Pfft" said Jecht as he crossed his arms. The friends turned their attention towards Tidus who was in the middle of the clearing. Tidus put his fingers to his lips and blew a whistle, he waited for a moment and then he blew another whistle. He waited but got no answer.

"She must of already left" thought Tidus.

While in the Farplane Abess, Yuna was walking through the flowers with Rikku and Paine, towards the Celcius.

"Maybe Paine is right. Maybe I should let go of my past" thought Yuna. Just then all three girls heard a whistle. Yuna looked around trying to find the owner of the whistle. Rikku smiled at Yuna and went on ahead with Paine.

"What was that?" asked Paine.

"It's him Paine" replied Rikku. Then Yuna heard another whistle. She kept looking round trying to find the owner. Then the Bahamut Fayth appeared before her.

"Thank you" said the Fayth. Yuna smiled. "You heard it didn't you?" asked the Fayth. Yuna hung her head, it was like she was ashamed.

"Why can't I let go?" thought Yuna.

"You want to see him?" said the Fayth. Yuna suddenly looked up.

"Him?" asked Yuna

"Yes, do you want to walk with him again?" asked the Fayth. Yuna nodded her head. "I can't promise anything, but we'll try our best" said the Fayth. With that the Fayth burst into pryaflies. Yuna stood there stunned for a moment and then she headed to the Celcius.

While in another part of the Farplane, Lenne and Shuyin had just arrived, where there was a tree like the one in Macalania Woods in a clearing.

"I can't let the bitch get away with this" thought Shuyin. You see instead of excepting peace with Lenne he just got more angry. Lenne saw her real self who was asleep who was next to the real Shuyin who was also asleep.

"Finally we can be at peace" thought Lenne and she let go of Shuyin's hand and merged with the real Lenne. But Shuyin didn't merge, instead he walked off.

"I'm sorry Lenne, but I can't" thought Shuyin. Lenne woke up to find that Shuyin was still asleep.

"Please Shuyin wake up" said Lenne. She sat down beside him and waited.

At the gateway between the Farplane and Guadosalem some Fayth had gathered.

"She wishes to see Tidus" said Bahamut.

"That is really romantic" replied Shiva

"Do you always have to be so lovey dovey?" asked Ifrit

"Yes" replied Shiva. Just then the Magnus Sisters appeared.

"What have we missed?" asked the Magnus Sisters in chorus.

"Lady Yuna wants to see Tidus" said Anima.

"Awwwwwwwww" replied the Magnus Sisters in chorus.

"But is the boy worthy?" asked Yojimbo

"I think he is" replied Bahamut.

"So what, we keep dreaming?" asked Valefor

"No, we use memories, and as long as there are memories he won't dissappear" said Bahamut.

"So what are we waiting for? Lets go" said Valefor and with that the Fayth burst into Pryaflies.

Shuyin had been wandering for quiet a while until he came across Tidus, Braska, Jecht and Auron. This was where the Farplane was quiet busy, it looked like Luca but bigger, you see people only had to think of where they wanted to be and the pryaflies reacted, therefore Luca was a popular choice.

"Hmmmm so that is the dream, some dream doesn't even look like me" thought Shuyin. Just then the group of Fayths appeared before Tidus.

"Hello again" said Bahamut.

"Hiya" replied Tidus.

"She heard you" said Bahamut.

"Yuna" said Tidus hopefully.

"Hmmm this could be interesting, he could be of some use" thought Shuyin as he edged closer.

"Hey, don't get the boy's hopes up. I don't want him crying on me" said Jecht. But the Fayth ignored Jecht.

"Oh, let me tell him" said Shiva.

"Please don't" said Ifrit.

"Tell me what?" asked Tidus.

"Yuna wants to see you" said Shiva excitedly.

"You can do that?" asked Tidus.

"Yes, it's the least we can do" answered Bahamut.

"Hmmmm I could sleep in his body and then take my revenge on that bitch Yuna" thought Shuyin

"Ok everyone we need to concentrate on memories. Sir Auron and Sir Jecht could you also concentrate on memories of Tidus" said Bahamut.

"But I don't have any" joked Jecht.

"Please this is serious" said Bahamut.

"Who is this guy?" thought Shuyin.

"And you Tidus, you need to concentrate on where you want to be" said Bahamut.

"Ok" replied Tidus.

"Look after my daughter" said Braska.

"Will do" answered Tidus.

"I know you will do me proud" said Jecht.

"Thanks dad" replied Tidus.

"Remember guard your emotions" said Auron.

"Huh?" said Tidus.

"Ok everyone concentrate" said Bahamut.

"This is so exciting" exclaimed Shiva.

"Will you concentrate!" shouted Ifrit who was getting very annoyed at Shiva.

"Oh right, sorry" said Shiva. With that everyone closed their eyes, Shuyin got ready but nothing happened.

Oooo cliffy, I'm mean. Ok see you next time.


	4. Talent Memories

Hiya this is a short chappie I no but hey I haven't givin up on this I never give up on my stories. So don't worry, It's nearly xmas whoopee ok enough with that on with the shout outs. Only 1, well at least I no there are people reading it.

**LunathedreamYuna: **See I haven't stop updating and I'm glad that you like it so much, and to review ur story is on my long list of things to do.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ffx-2 but if I did I would kick Brother's ass.

"What happened?" asked Cindy who was the chubby one out of the sisters.

"I told you not to get the kid's hopes up" said Jecht who crossed his arms.

"Don't tell me the romance memories are missing" said Shiva.

"Uh actually I was thinking about uh..." said Tidus.

"No Tidus was thinking about them as well choosing where he wanted to go" said Bahamut. Jecht laughed.

"It wasn't like that dad" exclaimed Tidus.

"Great I'm just wasting my time here" thought Shuyin. He turned to go, but he stopped to hear Bahamut, but still keeping his distance from the group.

"Talent" said Bahamut.

"What do you mean?" asked Mindy who was the youngest out of the sisters.

"Hey I know what you're getting at" replied Valefor

"Tell me" whined Mindy.

"Whining won't get you anywhere" replied Cindy the tallest of the sisters.

"Blitzball" replied Ifrit.

"Exactly" said Bahamut.

"Oh I get it" said Mindy who was now jumping up at down with excitement.

"This could take longer that I first thought" thought Shuyin.

"Ha, don't make me laugh" joked Jecht.

"You'd be surprised" replied Auron.

"Yeah, anyone tell you old man, star player of the Zanarkand Abes" said Tidus. Jecht was silent at first. Tidus thought that he might joke about it again but he surprised Tidus.

"Wouldn't have it any other way" said Jecht. He continued "So how do we get these talent memories?" asked Jecht.

"I know we choose a fan, there are loads here" replied Mindy.

"That would be a disaster, we don't want a screaming fan" answered Anima. "How about my son" suggested Anima.

"Maestor Seymore wouldn't corporate with out a deal being made" answered Braska.

"Well then who's left. Ummm how about ummm Shuyin" said Mindy.

"You got to be kidding, I wouldn't help that bitch ever" thought Shuyin.

"I don't think he has merged yet with his real self" answered Bahamut.

"This is hopeless, Yuna can look after herself, I say let him stay here" said Yojimbo. Tidus was about to object but Shiva got in before him.

"No! There has to be someone!" shouted Shiva.

"Calm down please everyone" said Braska. Then everyone stopped talking and looked at Braska.

"I'm sorry, Lord Braska, it's just that you know, I want this to work" replied Shiva.

"We all do but I'm sure that Tidus wants this more than everyone else" answered Bahamut. Tidus nodded. "Well can you think of someone?" asked Bahamut.

"Hmmm it can't be a fan, it can't be Shuyin who ever he is" said Tidus. He was going to continue but Bahamut cut in.

"Shuyin is the real Star Blitzball Player from the Zanarkand Abes" replied Bahamut.

"Oh, right" said Tidus.

"How about the daughter Lyla she has seen her father play" said Yojimbo.

"I've been searching the Farplane for a thousand years but I can't seem to find Lyla or Jian anywhere" said Bahamut sadly.

"Say, this Shuyin, if he has a daughter then surely he had a girlfriend" said Tidus.

"Of course that girl that appeared from Yuna" said Auron.

"Huh?" said Tidus.

"No way they are not using Lenne" thought Shuyin. He couldn't take it he ran towards the group.

"You!" shouted Jecht. Everyone turned to see what Jecht was shouting at. Tidus was confused, but then realized that he must be Shuyin, the Fayth smiled towards him knowing that finally he was at peace. Jecht looked like he was going to explode any minute, Auron showed no emotion, and Braska just looked relieved, that Shuyin could do no more harm.

"You are not using Lenne to help the bitch have a happy ending!" shouted Shuyin. That was when the expressions changed. Jecht stayed the same, Braska had a look of concern, Auron again showed no emotion, Tidus suddenly changed from his happy self to one who would gladly beat up Shuyin for calling Yuna a bitch, and every single Fayth had a frown on their face.

"She has a name, her name is Yuna" said Tidus who was gritting is teeth.

"I will gladly beat the shit out of this bastard for you son" said Jecht.

"Jecht please, he is still a shadow, it's not him" said Braska. Jecht was about to reply when Bahamut cut it.

"I see that you are not in peace, maybe we can help more than one person today." said Bahamut. With that he burst into pryaflies. Moments later he came back with Lenne.

"Shuyin, Bahamut has told me what has happened. Why haven't you rested?" said Lenne.

"She took our life away that's why?" said Shuyin.

"Yuna has helped us, and I'm going to give her what her heart desires" said Lenne.

"If you do……Forgive me" said Shuyin. No one quite knew what he meant by that, maybe if someone had worked it out. They could of stopped this whole mess right at the start before it had begun. But no it wasn't stopped and therefor this story has only just begun.

"All right this is it, your story hasn't ended after all" said Auron. Everyone shut their eyes and concentrated this time without any interruptions. Pryaflies started to gather around Tidus, then Tidus himself burst into Pryaflies, but, Shuyin as well burst into pryaflies and traveled along with the others.

Everyone opened their eyes.

"Hey, we did it, now where is the bastard?" asked Jecht.

"Shuyin" said Lenne looking around.

"I'm afraid we have made a terrible mistake" said Bahamut who had hung his head.

Dun dun dun! Cliffy finally this is a major part to the story, Sorry I forgot the Fayth Ixion he didn't say anything, ok he was there. Why didn't I describe them well I can't remember what they looked like it's been a long time since I played ffx. Lots of fluff to come up in the next few chapters. I think I've used that word right. Ok c ya next time.


	5. The Return Of Tidus

Hiya guys, I'm back from my holiday, ok so there is another chappie whoopee, Tidus and Yuna and fluff, I hope I've got the Rikku personality right, I think I have, I'm so excited about this story, this is what the 5th chappie I think and our heros haven't even started the adventure. Ok enough from me on with the reviews.

**sasa:** Thank you

**Kenshin's Boo: **What happened is that xmas is more important than my story, and I'll do the chappies when I can cause there is an exam coming up when that is over I should be in full swing, here's another chappie.

**Any other reviewers:** Anyone else I've missed Thank you here's another chappie.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own final fantasy or anything this is so boring.

Deep in the sea there was group of pryaflies which had started to gather. Out of the pryaflies Tidus appeared hunched up in a ball. He felt no oxygen enter his lungs so he opened his eyes. Tidus saw a single Pryaflie go pass, he smiled and stretched. He saw some light above him and swam to the surface.

Once he broke the surface, he whipped his face and looked around. Tidus saw that he was where he wanted exactly to be, Besaid Island.

"I'm here, Yuna I need to see her, I need to tell her I love her" thought Tidus. He put his fingers to his lips and whistled. But again he got no answer.

"She must not be home, no worries I'll find her" thought Tidus. He floated on his back, not believing that he was actually here.

While on the Celcius, the Gullwings were making their way to Besaid. Yuna was being unusually quiet and YRP were on the deck, they had just left Luca and they were nearly at Besaid.

"All that shouting wear you out Yunie" said Rikku.

"What?" asked Yuna, who had snapped out of her daydreaming.

"Let me remind you" said Rikku and she stood up. "Brother higher, Brother faster" shouted Rikku who was waving her arms about.

"Rikku if we go any faster we will crash" said Brother on the speaker. At that the girls laughed. Just then Shinra came on the overhead speakers.

"This is bad" said Shinra and YRP immediately ran to the Bridge.

"What is it?" said Paine as the girls came in.

"Have a look" said Shinra and the girls looked at the computer to see someone who looked like Shuyin swim to the shore. When Yuna saw she immediately ran out and headed towards the hatch.

"Land the Celcius" shouted Yuna as she ran out. Rikku couldn't stop laughing.

"Am I missing something?" asked Paine.

"Try zooming in Shinra" said Rikku. Shinra made the picture zoom in. "See it's him" said Rikku and she continued to laugh, even Paine smiled at the mistake.

While at the beach Tidus had just got to the shore. Just then he heard a roar of an airship and turned around. He saw a red airship heading towards him. He watched but then soon realized it was heading towards him.

"Gimme a break" thought Tidus. "Whoa" said Tidus as the airship landed, he covered his face from the water, and looked around in amazement. While the airship was still moving, Yuna was waiting at the hatch and as it was opening her heart had started thumping like it was in Luca when she was following the floating Moogle. Then she saw him. She jumped off and ran towards him. Tidus turned around when he heard footsteps to see Yuna run towards him.

"Please let me feel him" thought Yuna, for Yuna it was if the Fayth had listened and she embraced Tidus in a hug. They stayed there like that for a moment, while they were like that Paine and Rikku had came down from the hatch. Paine was smiling for once and Rikku had the biggest grin on her face you have ever seen. It was hard to tell who was happier Yuna or Rikku.

"Are you real?" asked Yuna hoping that it wasn't too good to be true.

"I think so" replied Tidus, he was still working it out in his head what had the Fayth actually done. They broke out of the hug and looked into each other's eyes. "Well, do I pass?" asked Tidus. Yuna nodded.

"You're back" said Yuna as she put her head on one side.

"I am back" said Tidus as he closed his eyes. "I'm home" said Tidus as he brought Yuna into a hug.

"Home" said Yuna. Yuna thought "he must think that Besaid is his home now". Yuna smiled "yes home" said Yuna as she put her arms around Tidus.

"Awwww Yunie looks so happy" thought Rikku. No one had realized it but lots of people from the village had gathered on the beach to see what the commotion was all about.

"How about you two get a room" shouted Wakka. It was then Tidus and Yuna broke out of the hug. Paine and Rikku had also turned to see who was at the beach. "Wassup" shouted Wakka.

"Who asked you to watch Wakka?" joked Tidus who had his arm around Yuna. Wakka just laughed and turned Lulu who also laughed and looked at Vidina.

"Hiya!" shouted Rikku excitedly, who was jumping and waving her arms about. Tidus grabbed Yuna's hand and ran to the shore.

"Whoa" said Tidus when he nearly tripped as Yuna ran ahead and pulled him along. "You know, you've really changed" said Tidus as he had a good look at Yuna, while they were running.

"Well you've missed a few things" said Yuna as they got to the shore.

"I wanna hear everything" said Tidus.

"Well it all started when I found this sphere of you" said Yuna. Rikku and Paine followed the couple towards the beach. "That was when I became a Gullwing, and Gullwings are Sphere hunters" said Yuna.

"Sounds fun" said Tidus.

"It is but" Yuna sighed. "I found out that the person in the sphere wasn't you" said Yuna.

"Yeah it was someone called Shuyin" said Rikku, who had just arrived at the shore with Paine.

"Wow Rikku you've really changed" said Tidus.

"Well, it has been two years you know buster" said Rikku. Just then loads of people gathered round.

"Let me through ya" said Wakka as he made his way though the crowd. He suddenly got Tidus into a headlock. "Don't be doing anything like that again ya" said Wakka.

"All right, all right, all right" said Tidus as Wakka let go. "Jeez" said Tidus as he was rubbing his neck. It was lucky for Tidus that Yuna didn't see any of what Wakka did because she was talking to some people. Then Yuna introduced Tidus to Paine.

"Tidus, this is Paine" said Yuna.

"Hiya" said Tidus.

"Nice to meet you" replied Paine. Then people started to head back to the village as people were leaving Lulu showed Tidus, Vidina.

"Wow is he yours?" asked Tidus.

"Still clueless I see" said Lulu.

"He's cute ya" said Wakka. Just then Rikku came bouncing over.

"Oh can I hold Vidina? Please" said Rikku.

"Don't, Rikku would drop him" joked Paine.

"I would not" said Rikku. Then Paine decided to do something out of the ordinary, she would beat Rikku at her own game.

"Would too" said Paine.

"Are you challenging me?" asked Rikku.

"Now why would I do that?" asked Paine.

Now during this argument no one could tell who was winning it was going back and forth and Paine made it very confusing, it had already been five minutes.

"Would"

"Not"

"Would"

"Not"

"Not"

"Would"

"Not"

"Would"

"I'll take off respect points if you don't let me win" joked Paine.

"Meanie and anyway I'm too confused" said Rikku. Paine smiled, Yuna thought that it was good to see Paine smile.

"Keep this up and someone will beat us to it" mimicked Yuna. Everyone laughed, at what looked like that Paine and Yuna had swapped places. Tidus felt left out he had really missed a lot. Wakka noticed Tidus's frown.

"Hey everyone, back to the village ya" said Wakka.

"That's a very good idea Wakka" said Lulu taking the hint. Paine also took the hint and turned to head for the village. But then she noticed Rikku still standing there.

"Aren't you coming Rikku?" said Paine.

"Nah I'm staying here to catch up" said Rikku.

"Rikku we need to head to the village" said Paine and she grabbed Rikku and dragged her away.

"Hey, let go of me, we'll catch up later Tidus" shouted Rikku as she was being dragged away. Yuna and Tidus burst out laughing once everyone had left.

"Are they always like that?" asked Tidus.

"Yeah, most of the time they are" replied Yuna who smiled at him. The couple starred into each other's eyes. Tidus loved everything about Yuna, he loved how her eyes were different, he loved how Yuna is so innocent, absolutely everything.

"I love you" said Tidus. Yuna couldn't believe her ears, her heart started thumping and in response to what Tidus said, Yuna closed her eyes and kissed Tidus. Tidus started to kiss her back. "I've missed her so much" thought Tidus as he was kissing Yuna.

"I can't believe Tidus is actually here with me" thought Yuna as they broke apart. Yuna smiled at him. "Where were you?" asked Yuna as they sat down with Yuna leaning on his shoulder.

"In the Farplane" answered Tidus. "Did you really save Spira again Yuna?" asked Tidus.

"Uh huh. You won't believe this but Shuyin tried to destroy Spira" answered Yuna.

"Well that doesn't surprise me" said Tidus.

"You met Shuyin?" asked Yuna.

"Before I arrived here, yeah" answered Tidus.

"I'll race you to the village" said Yuna as they both got up.

"Well first I need a weapon for the fiends" said Tidus.

"Hmmmmmm" said Yuna. Then she had an idea. She looked for her garment grid and found it. Then she took a step back and touched a sphere. As Tidus watched in amazement, Yuna changed from her Gunner dress sphere to her warrior dress sphere.

"Here I kept it for you" said Yuna and she handed over the Brotherhood sword.

"Wow how did you do that?" asked Tidus as he had a good look at Yuna. Yuna giggled.

"It's a dress sphere, different dress spheres lets us handle different abilities" said Yuna. Just then something washed up on the shore. It caught Tidus's eye and he went over to pick it up.

"Hey isn't this a sphere?" asked Tidus showing Yuna the round orange object.

"Hey we'll make a sphere hunter out of you yet" said Yuna and Tidus turned the sphere on.

_The sphere showed a five year old girl sitting down rolling a Blitzball. In a circular room which looked like a living room._

_"How are you going to play with that thing on?" asked the girl._

_"I have magical powers" said a voice behind the sphere. The girl giggled._

_"No really how Jian?" she asked again._

_"Ummm I know I'll catch with one hand" said Jian._

_"Right ok" said the girl._

_"So Lyla welcome to what are you going to do when your older?" said Jian. Lyla giggled as she rolled the ball._

"Thank you" said Lyla. Jian caught the ball.

"What are you going to do when you're older?" asked Jian.

"_So, when I grow up I'm going to be a Summoner, just like my mummy" said Lyla as she rolled the Blitzball and Jian caught it._

"_Wow! Really! You get to have those cool aeon things!" exclaimed Jian as he rolled the Blitzball and Lyla caught it._

"_Yeah I know……. I wonder how Bahamut is" said Lyla as she knocked the Blitzball away._

"_Didn't he get turned into one of those Fayths recently" said Jian_

"_Yeah…… He said about protecting Zanarkand or something, before going to see Yu Yevon" said Lyla thoughtfully._

"_Ummmmm…… who's Yu Yevon again" asked Jian. Lyla giggled._

"_He's a big leader silly" said Lyla_

"_Right so why get turned into a Fayth?" asked Jian_

_"Ummmm I think it's……. oh what's that new word we learned today?" asked Lyla_

"_Preparation" said Jian_

"_Yeah it's preparation… I think for when something bad happens. Like those big temple things being built all around Spira that my mummy told us about" replied Lyla_

"_Oh ok. Hey Lyla when you become a Summoner can I be your Guardian?" asked Jian_

"_Hey, yeah that would be great Jian" said Lyla. At that moment Shuyin came through the front door._

_"Ok I've got the tea" said Shuyin who was holding a white plastic bag._

With that the sphere stopped playing.

"Lyla, the Fayth mentioned her" said Tidus.

"Really what did they say?" asked Yuna.

"Not much, just that they've been looking for a thousand years and they still can't find her" replied Tidus.

"Oh…. I'll get Shinra to analyze this, you coming?" asked Yuna.

"I've got to do something" replied Tidus. He regretted saying that but he wanted to surprise Yuna. Yuna was a bit hurt, after all they had just found each other again, but she nodded and headed for the Celcius.

Cliffy, the arguement between Paine and Rikku is meant to be confusing that's why I haven't put who's saying what you make up your own mind. Next chappie contains RikkuXGippal until then see ya


	6. Get A Grip Cid

Hiya people I haven't given up honest it's just the exams, well because you've all been so patient I'm not posting 1 chappie but 2 chappies This chappie is just for you Rikku and Gippal fans, ok on with the reviews.

**akksgurl: **Thank you you have made my day, well here it is RikkuxGippal.

**Kenshin's Boo: **Hey don't cry I didn't mean to be so hard hey here you are 2 chappies as an apology.

**Disclaimer:** I'm not even going to bother.

"I really wish I hadn't said that. Oh well at least it will make tonight even more special, especially with an engagement ring" thought Tidus and he headed the other way. He took a left turning and jumped off the cliff into the water. He found a stray Biltzball and dove under water with it. He then performed the Jecht Shot Mark III. The ball skimmed over the ground which disturbed the stones. He picked up the biggest stone he could find and headed to the village.

While at the village Rikku was in deep thought.

"Ok Rikku think, you don't have feelings for Gippal. No I don't. I know I'll list all the bad things about him. He doesn't call me by my name, he embarrasses me, he says annoying things like, like, ummmm. He's cute, he's a great friend and I nearly lost him to Vegnagun. Ahhh what am I thinking of course I still love him" thought Rikku and she headed towards the beach.

While on the way she started to think about what she had said to Paine.

_"That's not a dream. Not if your heart's thumping like that" said Rikku to Yuna at the docks in Luca. Rikku jumped off the ramp. "You and someone else are connected some how" said Rikku._

_"How worldly" replied Paine. Rikku put her hands behind her head._

_"You know, I used to feel like that about someone" said Rikku._

_"About who?" asked Paine. Rikku let her arms drop and faced Paine._

_"Oh I don't know, maybe we could trade secrets" replied Rikku._

_"Huh, you drive a hard bargain" said Paine, and as Yuna walked on to the nearby boat._

_"Ok you first" said Rikku when Yuna was out of earshot._

_"Fine, well you know when you thought there was some past between me and Nooj" said Paine._

_"Yeah" replied Rikku._

_"Well you were right. Two years ago, Me, Nooj, Barali and Gippal joined the Crimson Squad, it was supposed to be an elite fighting force" said Paine._

_"But everyone started to shoot each other, right?" asked Rikku who was now looking at the floor wishing that she hadn't asked._

_"How did you know?" asked Paine._

_"Gippal, I heard him talk in his sleep one night right after Sin was defeated. But I never told him what I heard, and I thought it was a nightmare" replied Rikku._

_"I see" said Paine she continued "we escaped but… Nooj, he shot me" said Paine. Rikku gasped._

_"Are you ok?" asked Rikku._

_"Yes, I've always seen it as an accident" replied Paine. Rikku was silent. "Now you have to tell me your secret" said Paine with a smile on her face._

_"Oh poopie I thought you would forget" said Rikku._

_"Come on Rikku, otherwise I'll take respect points off" said Paine._

_"Well ok… I used to fancy Gippal a long time ago. But nothing happened ok" said Rikku._

_"Are you sure?" asked Paine._

_"Yes" said Rikku._

_"It's just that I thought I saw you blushing in Djose" said Paine._

_"He… he… he, I er got to go er to see umm Brother" said Rikku nervously. With that she boarded the Celcius with Paine followed closely behind._

"Wow now that I think about it I must of sounded stupid" thought Rikku as she was walking along the beach. Then she spotted a machina that the Al- bed used in Mushroom Rock Road, to get from Djose Temple to the Youth League Headquarters. Not many people knew that this machina could also travel on water as well. Rikku swung her leg over and started the engine and headed to Djose.

While at the village Tidus had just arrived, and he spotted Paine who was just about to leave.

"Hey Paine" said Tidus as he ran up to the warrior.

"Yes" answered Paine.

"Can you keep Yuna busy until tonight?" asked Tidus.

"That shouldn't be too hard. Brother just contacted me he wants to follow Rikku" replied Paine. "No doubt Yuna will want to take part" said Paine.

"Thanks I really appreciate it" replied Tidus, and with that Paine left.

"I'm not one to pry on what's he's got planned" thought Paine as she walked away. Tidus went over to the first tent on the left and went inside.

"Welcome" said the girl behind the desk. The girl has long black hair, she had brown eyes and was wearing a cream dress.

"How can I help you Sir Tidus?" asked the girl.

"Sir Tidus?" questioned Tidus.

"Ofcourse you were one of Lady Yuna's Guardians" replied the girl.

"Oh, what's your name?" asked Tidus.

"Miya" replied Miya, she asked "so what do you want?".

"Yeah umm I need something to cut a Besaid stone with and I need a band for an engagement ring" said Tidus.

"Hmmm well these daggers should due the trick for the stone. But I'm afraid we don't sell them separately and I've only got blue left. Is that ok?" asked Miya.

" Yeah no problem" replied Tidus. Miya pulled out two daggers from under the desk and put them on the table.

"Do you want a message on the band or anything special done to it" asked Miya.

"Yeah umm could you put on it, not till the end. Always." Said Tidus.

"Sure that will be 100 Gil please" said Miya. Tidus handed over the Gil. Miya pulled out a gold box from under the desk. She opened the box to find a gold ring inside with a space for a small stone. She took the ring out and using a small carving tool she in scripted the words.

Not till the end. Always

Miya put the ring back into the case and handed the daggers and the box over to Tidus.

"Thanks" said Tidus as he headed out.

"Come again and you and Lady Yuna make a lovely couple!" shouted Miya after him.

While on the Celcius.

"It just seems to be a movie sphere Yuna" said Shinra as he was analyzing the sphere.

"Oh ok" said Yuna.

"Where is Paine? I want to know where Rikku is going" grumbled Brother, who was in the pilot's seat.

"She'll be here" said Buddy who was also in his usual seat.

"What could he mean by I've got something to do" thought Yuna. Just then someone came into the room. "Tidus" said Yuna hopefully.

"Sorry Yuna" said Paine as she walked down the steps. She continued "I think he has got a surprise planned Yuna" said Paine.

"A surprise…. Whatever could it be" said Yuna she felt much happier now that she knew he wasn't avoiding her. Just then Brother came out of his seat.

"All right Gullwings this is the order, we follow Rikku" said Brother.

"And why are we following Rikku? Shouldn't we be doing the opposite" joked Paine. Then Buddy stood beside Brother.

"Brother heard Rikku talk in her sleep about Gippal" said Buddy.

"Isn't that Rikku's private life?" asked Paine.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt, if she didn't know that we weren't there" said Yuna with a smile on her lips. Just then Cid came in.

"Well what are you waiting for get this thing moving" said Cid. With that everyone got into their usual place but Cid was still standing there, and the Celcius took off. "Where's the kid?" asked Cid.

"He's staying at Besaid" said Yuna.

"I like him, he's all about action less talk. Unlike Gippal" said Cid.

"He hurt Rikku" said Brother from the pilot seat.

"What did he do?" asked Yuna who always thought that Rikku and Gippal were friends.

"He broke my little girl's heart. Couldn't stop crying for weeks. So my son decided to take her swimming but" said Cid.

"Brother hit her with a thunder spell" said Yuna.

"Darn tooting he did" said Cid.

"It was an accident!" shouted Brother.

"Gippal and Rikku used to go out with each other" exclaimed Yuna.

"Huh, I knew Rikku was hiding something more" said Paine.

"I didn't trust him then, and I don't trust him now, but I like the kid Yuna I could really tell that he loves you" replied Cid and with that he headed to the cabin.

While in Djose Rikku had just arrived on the machina. Rikku got off and was about to go into the temple when she stopped herself.

"Wait I can't just go in and tell him I love him. I need an excuse, umm" thought Rikku.

"Why if it isn't Cid's girl" said Gippal as he came up behind Rikku. Rikku jumped and turned around.

"Oh Gippal, hi" said Rikku who was trying to sound like she wasn't expecting him.

"You're not normally on your own where's Paine and Yuna?" asked Gippal.

"Well er Paine and Yunie are in Besaid" said Rikku.

"Ok so what can I do for you?" asked Gippal. Rikku then got worried but then she got an idea.

"You know that one of Yunie's Gaurdian's disappeared right?" asked Rikku.

"Yeah" replied Gippal.

"Well he came back" said Rikku hoping that he would buy it.

"Hmmm and you came all the way from Besaid to say that?" asked Gippal.

"Yeah" said Rikku who was now getting worried.

"When you could be having a party?" asked Gippal.

"Er…" said Rikku. "Oh boi" thought Rikku.

"I thought as much" said Gippal. He continued "I'll be in the temple if you want me" said Gippal and turned to head for the temple.

"I love you!" shouted Rikku behind him. Gippal stopped. "Nice one Rikku" thought Rikku. Gippal turned around and kissed Rikku on the lips with his eyes closed. Rikku's heart was thumping so fast that her eyes were wide with shock. But then she gave in and she kissed him back. She giggled and took his hand and led him to one of the temple's bedrooms. Gippal sat on the bed while Rikku locked the door and she jumped on top of Gippal knocking him flat on the bed. They both started to kiss each other aggressively. They hurriedly took each other's clothes off although Rikku had some trouble with Gippal's trouser zip. She pulled so hard that she broke the zip. But the trousers did come off. "Whoops" said Rikku

"Don't worry about it" said Gippal as they got under the sheets while kissing aggressively.

While back in Besaid Village Tidus was sitting down near the fire busy chipping away at the stone he had found, using one of the daggers he brought. He had just washed it and it was a blue and green colour.

"Matches her eyes" thought Tidus. Just then Wakka came out of the hut.

"Hey Tidus, the Aurochs need to practice later, will you go with them?" asked Wakka.

"Hmmm I should be finished later" thought Tidus. "Ok Wakka, I'll practice later" replied Tidus.

"Ok then ya" said Wakka and with that he went down to the beach. While Tidus kept chipping away at the stone.

While outside Djose temple the Celcius had just arrived. Both Yuna and Paine boarded off the Celcius and approached the guards at the door.

"E's cunno, pid Gippal ec pico (I'm sorry, but Gippal is busy)" said the guard on the left hand side. The other guard gave a chuckle.

"Ra'c kud bancuhym syddans du yddaht du (He's got personal matters to attend to)" said the right hand side guard.

"Uh, Paine I didn't really understand what they said, what is Gippal doing?" asked Yuna. You see that Yuna was still learning the Al-bead language and she didn't understand everything. Paine sighed and turned to Yuna.

"They said that Gippal's busy" replied Paine.

"Oh ok" said Yuna. She turned to the guards "ryja oui caah Rikku? (have you seen Rikku?)" asked Yuna. The right hand side guard gave another chuckle.

"Cra'c eh drana fedr Gippal (She's in there with Gippal)" replied the guard. Just then there was buzzing sound.

"What!" shouted Cid down the communicator. Cid stormed off the Celcius and approached the guards.

"Fro teth'd oui cdub ran! (Why didn't you stop her!)" shouted Cid at the guards. At that both guards crossed there arms.

"Ed'c esbuccipmi du cdub Rikku (It's impossible to stop Rikku)" said the left hand side guard. The other guard gave another chuckle, Cid glared at him.

"Oayr, Rikku kyja ic e muug dryd cyet, kad uid uv so fyo, un oui'na tayt (Yeah, Rikku gave us a look that said, get out of my way, or you're dead)" said the right hand side guard. He chuckled again.

"Nekrd, uid uv so fyo! (Right, out of my way!)" shouted Cid who was now clenching his fists.

"E's cunno, Cid (I'm sorry, Cid)" said the left hand side guard.

"Oayr, ra'c uin pucc (Yeah, he's our boss)" said the right hand side guard.

"So meddma kenm ec eh drana, yht oui cyo E lyh'd ku eh! (My little girl is in there, and you say I can't go in!)" shouted Cid.

"E's cunno (I'm sorry)" said the right hand guard. Yuna put her hand on Cid's shoulder.

"Uncle Cid we could just wait for Rikku, I'm sure she won't be long" said Yuna as she put her hand to her side.

"Hmph" said Cid and he headed back to the Celcius.

"What now?" asked Paine.

"I guess we wait" said Yuna. Then with that both girls sat down on a nearby wall and waited.


	7. Cid Argues With Rikku

Here's the other chappie I've posted.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YunaxTidus RikkuxGippal and blah blah blah.

While in the bedroom. Rikku was snuggled up close to Gippal with her head resting on his chest.

"You ok?" asked Gippal.

"Uh huh" answered Rikku. "E muja oui (I love you)" said Rikku as she gave him a peck on the nose, and got up and started to get dressed.

"Hey, aren't you going to stay in bed for a little while?" asked Gippal as Rikku put her scarf on.

"Nope, I wanna go and party now, and you should be getting up too sleepy head" said Rikku who put her hands behind her head.

"Nah, I think I'll stay here a bit longer" replied Gippal who had now turned on his side. Rikku let her hands fall.

"Come on, get up" said Rikku and with that she pulled the sheet off the bed. Rikku giggled "and tell your friend he can't have seconds just yet" joked Rikku as she threw Gippal his clothes. Gippal got dressed as Rikku undid the lock on the door. Gippal then came behind her and started to kiss her on the neck. "Gippal I really need to go, oh that feels good" replied Rikku as she relaxed while Gippal was now kissing her back. But Rikku soon came to her senses, and playfully pushed Gippal away and went out the door. She then skipped down through the temple and out the double doors.

Outside the temple, both Yuna and Paine saw the temple doors open, and out came Rikku with a big grin on her face skipping down the path.

"Dyt voh? (Had fun?)" chuckled the right hand guard. Rikku blushed and turned around to face the guards.

"Crid ib (Shut up)" replied Rikku who felt a bit annoyed. Just then Yuna and Paine approached Rikku.

"Uh Rikku" said Yuna, and at that Rikku turned around.

"Oh hi Yunie, and Doctor P" said Rikku happily.

"You look happy" said Yuna with a smile on her lips.

"Well that's because I can now plan a party" replied Rikku.

"What did Gippal want?" asked Paine. "This should be good" thought Paine.

"Uh oh" thought Rikku "ummm" said Rikku.

"There's more between you two that you're not telling" said Paine.

"How did you know?" asked Rikku.

"Ah, so you did go out with Gippal" exclaimed Yuna, she continued "come on Rikku you can tell us" said Yuna.

"Well…" said Rikku. "It was really magical!" exclaimed Rikku who was now waving her arms about.

"You didn't" said Paine.

"Uh huh" replied Rikku who had now calmed down.

"Enough said I'm heading back" said Paine and she went to board the Celcius.

"Hey wait don't you want to hear details!" shouted Rikku, who ran after Paine with Yuna followed closely behind.

"Rikku you did it in a temple!" shouted Yuna after her while running.

The girls arrived on the bridge.

"Rikku what happened in there?" asked Cid.

"That's none of your business Pops" answered Rikku who had put her hands behind her back. Just then Brother stood beside Cid.

"Ra rond Rikku (He hurt Rikku)" said Brother. Rikku let her hands drop.

"Ra teth'd rond sa! (He didn't hurt me!)" shouted Rikku. At that both Yuna and Paine had left the room, Yuna had gone to the deck, while Paine went to the Cabin.

"Ra ruug ytjyhdyka uv oui teth'd ra? (He took advantage of you didn't he?)" asked Cid.

"Hu! Yht ra hyc y hysa! (No! And he has a name!)" shouted Rikku.

"Oui teth'd? (You didn't?)" asked Brother.

While on the deck.

"It's good to get out of there" thought Yuna, she sighed. "I wonder what Tidus is planning for me. I know what Rikku would say" thought Yuna. Yuna giggled. "She would say that he was getting me a very big present" thought Yuna. "I'm worried everything seems too good to be true, and yet I have this feeling that this year something bad will happen. May be it's the eternal calm, maybe there is no such thing. No I can't think like that Sin is gone, Vegnagun is gone and Tidus is back, I'm just being silly" thought Yuna and she went back to the bridge.

At the bridge.

"Oac E syta muja ug, E muja Gippal! (Yes I made love ok, I love Gippal!)" shouted Rikku and at that both Cid and Brother gasped. "Whoopsie I wasn't meant to say it like that" said Rikku.

"Why couldn't you fall in love with someone like the boy!" shouted Cid.

"Well if you mean what I think you mean then no, because I love Gippal and no one else!" shouted Rikku.

"Rikku he hurt you again!" shouted Brother.

"No he wont because he loves me!" shouted Rikku.

"And how can you be sure of that, did he actually say he loves you?" asked Cid.

"He did actually" said Gippal who had came into the room, without no one noticing.

"Gippal" exclaimed Rikku happily. Brother just grumbled and went back to the pilot seat knowing that he can't win the argument against Rikku. Just then Yuna came in.  
"And if he didn't he's saying it again now" said Gippal. He turned to face Rikku. "E muja oui Rikku (I love you Rikku)" said Gippal.

"Aww come on uncle Cid I'm sure Gippal didn't mean to hurt Rikku, let the past, stay the past" said Yuna

"Hmph" said Cid and he went to the Cabin just as Paine arrived on the bridge.

"Hmmm" said Shinra as he was working on the computer.

"What are you doing?" asked Yuna.

"I've been looking more closely at this sphere you gave me" said Shinra. Just then Rikku snapped out of her daydreaming and went over to Shinra and jumped up.

"A sphere… of what?" asked Rikku.

"Junk probably" said Paine as she approached the group.

"See for yourself" said Shinra and he played the sphere.

After the sphere had finished Shinra turned around to face the group.

"Impressive machina" said Gippal, he continued "there could be some intact in Zanarkand".

"Exactly what I was thinking" replied Shinra, and he continued with his work.

"Awww they were so cute" exclaimed Rikku. "I wonder if Jian and Lyla fell in love" said Rikku.

"I doubt it" said Shinra.

"Why?" asked Yuna.

"According to this, Jian was Lyla's guardian, it states they were only seen as friends" said Shinra reading from the computer.

"Junk" stated Paine.

"Actually, this could play an important part in rebuilding Zanarkand, I haven't seen a sphere this old which is clear" stated Shinra.

"Which means…" said Paine.

"That the rebuilding could take place sooner" said Shinra. But he continued before Yuna could get excited. "But not now as we haven't developed machines that advanced" said Shinra.

"Oh poopie" said Rikku. Gippal came behind Rikku and put his arms around her. Rikku rested on him. Shinra carried on looking up information.

"Oh, what have we have hear?" said Shinra.

"What is it?" asked Yuna. Rikku suddenly jumped out of Gippal's grasp.

"I was right, wasn't I. They did fall in love" exclaimed Rikku.

"No actually" replied Shinra.

"Oh poopie" replied Rikku.

"Stop that" said Paine.

"Here" said Shinra and he gave Yuna a Sphere.

"It's a recording of what a witness saw I have put on a clear sphere from the computer" replied Shinra. And with that Yuna turned the Sphere on.

_Everything was pitch black and you couldn't see a thing. But you could hear two voices._

_"Just for the record, this is an investigation of two missing people Lady Lyla daughter of the Songstess of Zanarkand Lady Lenne and the Star Player of the Zanarkand Abes Sir Shuyin, and Sir Jian Guardian of Lady Lyla. When was the last time you saw Lady Lyla and her Guardian?" asked the gruff voice which was clearly male._

_"Um why is everything so dark?" asked a sweet voice which was female._

_"Once again it is dark for your own protection, now can you please answer the question" said the male._

_"Oh right, sorry. Well um, I saw her go in the Temple of Baaj with Sir Jian…" said the female but she was interrupted._

_"Just for the record the Temple of Baaj has been known to have no Fayth inside. Please continue" said the male._

_"Well err the strange thing is that she didn't come out" said the female._

_"Do you swear on Yevon's name that you didn't see her come out?" asked the male._

_"Yes" answered the female._

_"Did you see anyone suspicious?" asked the male._

_"Well um there were two Bevelle soldiers roaming around. I heard Bevelle doesn't like Lady Lyla" replied the female voice._

_"Ok, this interview is concluded" said the male voice._

The Sphere turned off.

"Do you think that they did get killed?" asked Rikku.

"It's very likely" replied Shinra who turned around to face the group. Yuna handed the Sphere back to Shinra.

"After what we saw what those soldiers did to Shuyin and Lenne I wouldn't be surprised" said Paine.

"May be we should find out" said Yuna.

"Yeah" replied Rikku who had pumped her fist in the air.

"Sorry to crash the party Cid's girl, but didn't that happen 1000 years ago" said Gippal.

"And your point is?" asked Rikku who was dancing around.

"Don't you think someone would of solved the case by now, if it could have been solved." Said Gippal and that Rikku stopped dancing.

"Oh" said Rikku.

"Well we could still ask around tomorrow" said Yuna.

"Yeah it is getting late maybe we should head back to Besaid" said Buddy.

"Besaid it is then" said Brother. And the Celcius took off towards Besaid Island.

Ok not much happening here but there is a lot of arguing, I know Cid's being a jurk, but in the future I can promise you that he will give them a break, right now I've only got 1 more exam and that's on Fri, so expect nothing until after then. Till then see ya


	8. Tidus's Surprise

Hiya people my exams are over for now so I'm in full swing again. No that doesn't mean I'm updating every day. But it does mean I'm probably updating twice a week. This is a very special chappie because my last story was 7 chappies long so this means this is the longest story I've ever wrote and we haven't even begun. YAY! Anyway on with the shout outs.

**Person!!: **I have a social life as well as fan fiction

**ANIMEGURL04:**Yay another positive review

**akksgurl:**Yes but I don't think he can stay a jurk I think he has to get used to the idea, but he won't be totally happy I can say that.

**Bulma BriefsYue Lover: **Yes don't worry I haven't forgot about Shuyinbut I'm not telling you what he's planning ha ha ha

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Simpsons os sorry this is ffx-2 Ok where's Brother I want to kick his ass.

At Besaid Island, the Aurochs and Tidus were practising Blitzball on the beach, when Wakka arrived.

"Hey Tidus I've got something to show you ya!" shouted Wakka. Tidus stopped what he was doing and went over to Wakka.

"What is it?" asked Tidus.

"Well actually I think it'll be better if I just tell you ya" said Wakka.

"Ok so what is it?" asked Tidus again.

"Well you see, you know that broken hut" said Wakka

"Yeah" replied Tidus.

"Well I did it up for you and Yuna" said Wakka. He continued when he saw Tidus's worried face. "Hey don't worry ya, I moved your little surprise into the new hut ya" said Wakka.

"Thanks Wakka" said Tidus as he extended his hand. But Wakka waved it away.

"Stop it ya your embarrassing me" smiled Wakka.

"So when did you do this?" asked Tidus.

"I did it when you were practicing ya" said Wakka. Just then the Celcius had arrived. "Well good luck brudda" said Wakka as he slapped Tidus on the back, and with that he walked back to the Village. Tidus walked up to the Celcius and entered in.

When Tidus entered the bridge he saw quite a few people he didn't know, he saw Rikku and an Al-bead with a patch over his eye sitting on the floor massaging Rikku's back with Rikku in front of him. Also Paine was leaning against the wall in deep thought. There was an Al-bead kid on the computer with Yuna leaning on the chair, there was an Al-bead in the pilot seat which Tidus recognized as Brother and there was another Al-bead in the seat next to Brother. Tidus went up to Yuna and Yuna turned around when she heard someone approach her.

"Hiya" said Tidus, Yuna smiled.

"Did you get what was needed doing?" asked Yuna.

"Yeah" answered Tidus.

"Tidus I'm sorry… I was being selfish earlier" said Yuna and with that she looked at the floor. Tidus brought Yuna's face up to meet his.

"No Yuna. I'm sorry I should of told you what I was doing" said Tidus, he continued "but now I can show you we need to go to the Zanarkand Ruins" said Tidus. At that Brother responded, after all Tidus did protect Rikku as Brother asked during the pilgrimage, and after the day Brother had he was too tired to argue.

"Celcius full speed ahead" said Brother. With that the Celcius took off towards Zanarkand.

"So are you going to introduce me?" asked Tidus with a smile.

"Sure thing" said Yuna and she took Tidus's hand and dragged him over to where Rikku and Gippal were. Gippal stopped what he was doing.

"Mmmm don't stop" said Rikku who had her eyes closed. Gippal gave a small chuckle and started to massage Rikku with one hand and he shook Tidus's hand with the other hand.

"The name's Gippal, I'm the leader of the Machine Faction down at Djose Temple Sir Tidus" said Gippal.

"Could you just call me Tidus please?" asked Tidus.

"Tidus it is then" said Gippal and he carried on massaging Rikku. Then Buddy approached Tidus.

"I'm Buddy, you do remember me from Cid's airship right?" asked Buddy.

"Sorry can't say I can" said Tidus who had his arm around Yuna.

"Oh" said Buddy who was disappointed and he went back to his seat.

"Don't worry I didn't remember Buddy either" said Yuna to Tidus. Then she dragged Tidus over to Shinra.

"This is Shinra he's a real whiz kid" said Yuna.

"I know everything" said Shinra as he was still typing on the computer. Just then Rikku jumped up.

"And we're the Gullwings" said Rikku.

"I'm leader" added Brother. Gippal stood up and put his arms around Rikku.

"You know massaging you is meant to calm you down, not have the opposite effect" said Gippal. Rikku giggled. Then the Celcius landed at the Zanarkand Ruins, and Yuna and Tidus boarded off the Celcius.

Outside at the Zanarkand Ruins, Tidus was looking at the Ruins and Yuna was behind him.

"It's the Fayths. They gathered the separated memories of mine and reshaped me or something like that….But maybe…I'm still a dream" said Tidus as he looked at his hands.

"That means one day you'll disappear" exclaimed Yuna.

"I'll cherish you and you'll cherish me. Ok Yuna, that's what we gotta do" said Tidus. Yuna hugged Tidus from behind.

"Is that what the Fayths said?" asked Yuna.

"Nah, but I like it" replied Tidus. They both started to burst out laughing and with out warning Yuna pushed Tidus into the water. "That's not cherishing" exclaimed Tidus.

"You didn't disappear" replied Yuna.

"Hmm" said Tidus and he looked at his hands and climbed out of the water. He then did something that Yuna wasn't expecting. Tidus went down on one knee and pulled out a gold box, he opened the box and inside was a gold engagement ring, which had a blue stone in the middle, which had a shape of the Macalania tree, which was near the spring.

"Yuna will you marry me?" asked Tidus.

"Yes" said Yuna excitedly. "It's always been my belief to get married and then make love, but that doesn't mean we have to wait a long time to get married" thought Yuna. "Let's get married next week" said Yuna. Tidus stood up and put the ring on Yuna.

"You sure" said Tidus. This was quite a surprise to Tidus, yeah he had proposed to her but he didn't think that the wedding would be as soon as that. "Wow Yuna isn't as innocent any more" thought Tidus.

"Yes I've waited two years" said Yuna and with that they kissed each other.

After a moment of kissing the couple broke apart. Yuna read was in scripted on the band.

"Not till the end. Always." Said Yuna as she admired the ring on her finger. Then the couple boarded the Celcius.

On the Celcius Rikku was dancing around suggesting ideas.

"Now that Tidus is back we could make up a Gullwings Blitzball team for next season" suggested Rikku.

"I'm not playing Blitzball again" said Paine. At that Rikku stopped dancing, and bounced over to Paine.

"Oh come on Doctor P" said Rikku.

"No" said Paine.

"Oh" whined Rikku as she jumped up and down.

"You know I think I preferred you talking about your love life" said Paine, and at that moment Yuna and Tidus entered in the room, and before Yuna could say anything Rikku spotted the ring.

"Oooo Yunie what's that on your finger?" asked Rikku, Yuna just smiled and showed Rikku and at that everyone turned to face Yuna.

"Yunie your engaged, so when's the wedding?" asked Rikku.

"Well er we're getting married next week" answered Tidus for Yuna as he put his arm around Yuna.

"Isn't that a bit soon" said Paine.

"Yes but it has been two years" said Yuna.

"Ok congratulations then" said Paine and at that everyone congratulated the couple. Rikku dragged Yuna away into a corner.

"Oh Yunie there is so much to organise there's the party…." Said Rikku.

"Rikku" said Yuna.

"the cake…." said Rikku

"Rikku" said Yuna again.

"oh and Luca has some great offers…" said Rikku.

"Rikku" said Yuna for the last time.

"Yes Yunie" said Rikku.

"I want to ask you to be my bridesmaid?" asked Yuna.

"Of course I will Yunie" said Rikku excitedly.

Later that evening Tidus and Yuna had finally got to the new hut at Besaid Island, it was like all the others but a bit bigger. The couple hadn't told Lulu and Wakka yet about the wedding but they had decided to leave it till the morning. Tidus covered Yuna's eyes as they entered the hut. He carefully guided Yuna inside.

"Where are we?" asked Yuna.

"You'll see" said Tidus and he uncovered her eyes. "Ta dar" said Tidus. Yuna looked around. On the wooden dining table was a candle lit dinner. The meal was a stew made up of the vegetables that were grown on the Island. It was beautifully laid out. The hut inside had also two red wooden matching dining chairs. Over at the far side was a red curved sofa and a white double bed. Dividing the hut was a piece of cloth, which separated the bathroom from the rest of the hut. There was a simple, white shower, a white toilet and a white sink.

"It's beautiful" exclaimed Yuna. Yuna looked disappointed when she saw that the stew had gone cold. "I'm so, so sorry" said Yuna as she looked at the floor.

"Hey, it's not your fault" said Tidus as he gave Yuna a hug. He then took Yuna's hand and led her to her seat.

"But it's cold" said Yuna as she sat down.

"Don't worry I've got something else" said Tidus as he chucked the stew away and brought out a basket of strawberries and put them on the table.

"Oh they look nice, you really didn't have to do this" said Yuna as she smiled.

"But I want to Yuna" said Tidus and with that they started to feed each other strawberries, and they went to bed in each other's arms.

While on the Celcius Rikku had locked the cabin door with only her and Gippal inside, so everyone else had to go and sleep in the village and let me tell you Cid was furious about it, but he had no choice so he decided to argue about it tomorrow. And what were Gippal and Rikku doing, well they were kissing each other aggressively in the bed while Rikku was giving Gippal's friend seconds liked she promised. This went on all through the night.


	9. Preparations And Rikku's News

Hiya people, yes I know you are all wondering why I haven't updated, well college just suddenly set me 5 pieces of coursework. So I'm really busy and last weeekend I went away so I couldn't update. But hey I update quicker than most people on here. So on with the shout outs. Oh yeah and I'm really depressed because my favourite band broke up called Busted anyone from England will know them, and I am thinking about a sequel to this story, thinking about it doesn't mean that I am sure.

**Bulma BriefsYue Lover:** Thank God you understand it I was worried that I would have to show you a diagram lol.

**akksgurl: **It gets even better in this chapter for Rikku and Gippal, anyway I hate my computer for blocking the review pop up I love your story Tidus is being a jurk towards Yuna. Anyway here is the chappie.

**ANIMEGURL04:** Thank you, thank you I would like to thank all of the reviewers of this story.

**Disclaimer:** Refer to a different chappie cause I can't be bothered.

Over the next week everyone was rushing around. Lulu wasn't too pleased when she first heard about the wedding, but she soon accepted it. Wakka was over the moon about it and insisted on a bachelor party. Rikku was taking Yuna shopping everyday and sometimes Lulu and Paine would tag along as well. All of the Gullwings were looking forward to the wedding, but sometimes Brother wished that he was marrying Yuna. Rikku had amazingly convinced Paine to change her look. Cid kept going on at Rikku about Gippal, Gippal and Rikku were doing it every night and everyone else was very excited about the wedding especially Leblanc.

At the Syndicates Headquartres Leblanc was reading an invitation.

"Noojie!" called Leblanc from the hall.

"Yes Leblanc" said Nooj as he came down the stairs.

"We've been invited to Yuna's wedding" said Leblanc.

"When is it?" asked Nooj as he came over to Leblanc.

"It's…." said Leblanc as she looked at the invitation. "Tomorrow!" screeched Leblanc. "I haven't even gotten myself some clothes!" continued Leblanc.

"Calm down Leblanc, I'm sure you can find something" said Nooj.

"Your right" said Leblanc. "Boys!" called Leblanc. Just then Leblanc's two right hand men came through the door.

"Yes boss" replied the two men in chorus.

"We're going shopping and you can carry my bags" stated Leblanc.

"But boss" whined Gimli.

"No buts now get yourselves moving" ordered Leblanc and with that they went out the door.

It was the day of the wedding early in the morning and in the Celcius Rikku has just found out that she is pregnant. Rikku is sitting at the edge of the bed in the cabin waiting for Gippal to wake up.

"Ok now I'm scared what if Pop is right, and Gippal leaves me because I'm pregnant" thought Rikku. She had another thought. "It's not that I'm not happy, I mean that there is a tiny little baby inside me, it's just that well… I'm going to have to tell him" thought Rikku. Just then Gippal began to wake up.

"Hiya beautiful" said Gippal as he noticed that Rikku was already dressed. He sat up.

"Hi" said Rikku as she looked at the floor.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Gippal.

"Nothing it's just that I've got something to tell you" said Rikku as she looked up at Gippal.

"Ok" said Gippal.

"Well umm… I'm pregnant" said Rikku.

"Wow Rikku that's wonderful news" said Gippal with a grin on his face.

"Really" said Rikku excitedly.

"Yeah, hey come over here" said Gippal. With that Rikku climbed into bed with Gippal and rested her head on him. Gippal held Rikku with his arms and put his hands on her tummy.

"Look Rikku I know what you were thinking, and I would never leave you. Me, you and our baby are going to be a proper family ok" said Gippal.

"Ok, but Gippal" said Rikku.

"Yeah" replied Gippal.

"Could we just not tell anyone today because this is Yunie's special day?" asked Rikku.

"Ok" replied Gippal. With that Rikku gave Gippal a kiss and got out of bed. "Er where are you going?" asked Gippal.

"I need to go and wake Yunie up" said Rikku.

"But it's 7 in the morning" said Gippal who sat up.

"Exactly, Yunie should have been up an hour ago, now there are only three hours left to get ready" said Rikku. She continued "and you mister need to see what you can do to help around Besaid, and make sure that Tidus is ready" said Rikku as she through Gippal's clothes at him.

"Ok, ok but Rikku" said Gippal.

"Yeah" said Rikku.

"Just don't jump around as much" said Gippal.

"Why not?" asked Rikku as she turned around to face Gippal.

"Well you're a mum now and you need to look after yourself" said Gippal grinning.

"Ok see you at the wedding" said Rikku, with that Rikku skipped down the stairs and out of the cabin.

At Besaid everyone was asleep except for a few people who had got up early to finish the decorations and the final arrangements. Yuna was sleeping in the newly built hut while Tidus was sleeping in Wakka and Lulu's hut.

Just then Rikku walked into the village, she got out a sphere and started recording.

"As you can see everyone is asleep and it is now quarter past seven in the morning and it's Tidus and Yunie's wedding day. But don't worry I'm sorting that out" said Rikku. She headed over to where Yuna was sleeping and pulled back the curtain and entered in. Yuna was lying in the middle of the bed sleeping with a smile on her face.

"Yunie wake up" said Rikku softly.

"Mmm…..Tidus….." said Yuna in her sleep.

"Oooo Yunie is having a naughty dream, I would of never guessed it" thought Rikku who was still recording. "Wake up!" shouted Rikku. With that Yuna woke up with a start.

"Uh Rikku" said Yuna as she sat up.

"Come on get up you're getting married" said Rikku excitedly.

"Err Rikku do you have to record this" said Yuna.

"Yep" replied Rikku and she went over to Lulu's hut. Yuna giggled as she heard Rikku waking everyone up.

"Ow hey Rikku that hurt" said Tidus from the hut. Yuna got up she was wearing a white night gown with purple flowers lining the bottom she then went of to the mirror to tidy herself up.

While Rikku was entering the hut where the crusaders had once stayed she saw Paine lying on the bed with her warrior clothes on. Rikku giggled when she remembered going shopping with Paine.

_It was four days until Yuna's wedding and Paine and Rikku were shopping in the big stores in Luca._

_"Oh Paine this is going to be so much fun" said Rikku as she jumped around._

_"I'm really starting to regret this" said Paine as the two girls walked along._

_"Don't be silly" said Rikku and she dragged Paine into the nearest clothes stores. Rikku started to look through the clothes while Paine leaned against the wall with her arms crossed._

_After a while Rikku pulled out a purple sparkly dress. "Hey you will look great in this" said Rikku holding up the dress._

_"No I'm not wearing a dress" said Paine._

_"Oh come on Paine" said Rikku._

_"No and anyway it's too low cut" said Paine._

_"Oh ok" said Rikku and she continued looking._

_After a while she found another dress this time it was light blue with leaf designs on it._

_"I thought I said I'm not wearing a dress" said Paine._

_"I know but I think you'll look great in a dress, go on Paine just try it on" said Rikku._

_"No" said Paine._

_"How about a suit" suggested Rikku._

_"Ok then" said Paine. Rikku continued to look but she couldn't find any good suits.  
"Oh this is hopeless" moaned Rikku._

_"I didn't ask you to take me shopping" said Paine as the two girls walk out of the shop. Then Rikku spotted a poster showing Yuna in her Songstress Dress Sphere._

_"Lenne" wondered Rikku out loud._

_"Come again?" asked Paine._

_"Paine how about you wear your Songstress Dress Sphere" said Rikku. Paine seemed to consider this, sure white wasn't her style but maybe she needed a change._

_"Ok" said Paine._

_"Great now we need to do something about your hair" said Rikku._

_"I'm not changing my hair, minus 5 respect points for even mentioning it" said Paine._

_"Oh poopie" said Rikku and the girls walked off._

Rikku snapped out of her day dreaming.

"Whoops sorry I didn't know that this was still recording, well now I'm going to wake up Paine." Said Rikku.

"Don't even think about it" said Paine who still had her eyes shut. Rikku who was very wise left the hut and went back into Yuna's hut.


	10. The Wedding

Hiya people now it's the tenth chapter so lets begin with a Summary of what has happened so far.

**Summary: **Lyla and Jian have escaped Zanarkand and the last we saw of them was that they were safely in Kilika While a thousand years later Shuyin is pissed off with Yuna and instead of excepting peace with Lenne he wants to take his revenge on Yuna. Tidus and Yuna are reunited and are getting married, and Gippal and Rikku have got together and Rikku is having a baby.

Wow what a mouthful on with the shoutouts.

**akksgurl:** Yes something is going to happen have a look at the scenes in the Farplane they will give you some clues.

**Cute-Kitty:** Welcome back have a look at the Summary above to make sure you're reading the right story, don't worry it happens to me all the time too many stories to read lol.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FFVIII oh wait this is FFX no oh forget it lol.

When she got into Yuna's hut Yuna was sitting on the bed with a note pad writing some vowels. Yuna looked up as Rikku came in.

"Rikku you better turn that off or you'll use the whole sphere up" said Yuna. Rikku for once obeyed and turned off the sphere.

"Rikku I'm really, really stuck, I really don't know what to say" said Yuna who had got up and was pacing back and forth.

"Don't worry Yunie you just say what's in your heart" said Rikku who had pumped the air with her fist.

"That's exactly what I've been telling her" said Lulu as she came through the door.

"I know it's just hard to put into words you know" said Yuna.

"It'll come to you" said Lulu.

While in Wakka's tent Tidus was having the same problem.

"Ahh why is it so hard to describe how much you love someone" said Tidus as he was running around the hut. Both Tidus and Wakka were wearing a white shirt, black trousers, a black waistcoat, black shoes and a black bow tie. Tidus also had a white flower in his pocket.

"Hey calm down ya. Wow brudda you're giving me a head ache just watching you" said Wakka. With that Tidus stopped running around.

"I think I'll take a walk" said Tidus and with that he headed down to the beach.

While in Yuna's hut she had just finished her vowels.

"Ok Yunie now go and get changed" said Rikku as she handed Yuna her wedding dress.

"Wow Rikku you look pretty" said Yuna. Rikku giggled. Rikku was wearing a lilac slimming long stress with lilac flowers lining the bottom, complete with a lilac bow with was tied at the back of the dress.

"I'll do your hair Rikku" said Lulu. And with that Rikku sat down.

"I want it all taken out" said Rikku.

While at the beach Tidus was thinking about his vowels while staring out to sea, when a boat had arrived with the guests on. Nooj, Leblanc, Leblanc's right hand men, Baraili, Kimarhi and a lot of other people boarded off the boat. Tidus felt something being poked into his back.

"Don't move" said Nooj as he held the gun to Tidus's back. Tidus chose to be silent after all he couldn't see who was threatening him. A lot of people had passed before Nooj had done this but there was one person who had lagged behind. And that person ran towards the two men. "Why are you here?" asked Nooj to Tidus, and before Tidus could speak someone else had spoke up.

"Kimarhi think that Nooj make big mistake" said Kimarhi.

"Why?" asked Nooj.

"Fayth tell Kimarhi about Shuyin, incase Yuna need help, but Kimarhi knows he not Shuyin" said Kimarhi. At that Nooj lowered his gun and with that Tidus turned around.

"Ah of course please forgive me, I am Nooj leader of the Youth League" said Nooj.

"Did Shuyin really do something that bad?" asked Tidus but then he realized that that it was a stupid question because Nooj fell silent and went towards the village. "What's up with that guy?" asked Tidus.

"Shuyin hurt Nooj and friends" said Kimarhi. It was then Tidus decided to drop the subject after all he had said too much already.

"Well it's good to see you again big guy" said Tidus.

"Tidus make Yuna happy, Yuna smile, Kimarhi happy" said Kimarhi. With they both headed to the village.

At the village in the middle there were rows of wicket chairs with a gap down the middle. Although Yuna only wanted a quiet wedding, it's not that easy when you're a High Summoner and you have saved Spira twice. So word had gotten around quickly about the wedding and a lot of people who weren't invited arrived at the wedding. So the seats had filled up quickly. There were children running around with balloons and the whole place was decorated with white balloons and lilac flowers. Leblanc and Nooj were near the front while her right hand men were made to sit at the back. Leblanc was wearing the purple dress that Rikku had picked out the other day with matching purple shoes. Nooj was wearing his normal clothes. Gippal was at the front with Paine, Kimarhi, Lulu who was holding Vidina, Brother, Buddy, Shinra, Cid who was still sulking about Gippal. Paine was wearing the Songstress Dress Sphere, but she didn't change her hair. Kimahri tried to change his look but he couldn't as no one sells formal wear for Ronsos. So he just wore his normal things. Cid, Buddy, Shinra and Gippal didn't take any effort to change their look being Al-bead. Al though Gippal had to wear a bow tie just to make Rikku happy. Lulu however changed to a formal black dress and Lulu also didn't change her hair. But Brother surprising did make some effort as he had black trousers on, but some people think that he did that just to impress Yuna.

"Yuna will dump blondie at the last minute, and Yuna will marry me" thought Brother as he sat there smugly.

Tidus was standing at the front with Wakka, and as Wakka was best man he had the rings in his pocket. Wakka was talking with Baraili who was going to lead the service.

"Now remember now, none of this Yevon stuff ya" said Wakka.

"Yes of course, Lady Yuna would not want that" said Baraili, "but how about in the name of New Yevon?" asked Baraili.

"No ya, as far as Yuna is concerned it's just Yuna and Tidus in this marrage" said Wakka.

"All right" replied Baraili.

"Uh Wakka. New Yevon?" asked Tidus.

"New Yevon is another group ya. Baraili is the Praetor of New Yevon" said Wakka, he continued " it was the Praetor who asked Yuna to marry him" said Wakka.

"What!" exclaimed Tidus.

"Hey don't worry ya, Yuna turned him down and anyway you're marrying Yuna" said Wakka.

"You're right Wakka it just seems like I'm waiting for ages. Is it meant to take this long?" asked Tidus.

"Yuna is meant to be late ya, it's tradition" replied Wakka "Oh ya before I forget" said Wakka. Wakka went over to Gippal. "Rikku wanted me to give you this, she want's you to record everything ya" said Wakka and he gave Gippal the sphere that Rikku had been recording from. He then went back to his place. Just then the wedding music started and everyone stood up. First out of the hut was Yuna who was holding lilac flowers. Yuna's wedding dress was in the same style as Rikku's bridesmaid dress but it was white and she had a white veil over her face. Yuna's hair was up in a bun, Yuna had asked Rikku to do this because Yuna wanted her memories to replaced with Tidus and not Seymore. Right behind Yuna was Rikku. Rikku was holding a smaller bunch of lilac flowers and Rikku had her hair down and her hair had waves in it. Yuna had the biggest smile on her face when she walked down the aisle, everyone else was smiling at her, although she should have had someone give her away, Tidus had told her they already had her dad's blessing, so Yuna felt there was no need. Everyone was remarking how pretty she looked. Then Yuna had got to the end and joined Tidus.

"You look beautiful" whispered Tidus to Yuna.

"Thank you" mouthed Yuna as the music stopped and everyone sat down. The couple then turned to Baraili.

"We are gathered hear today to witness the wedding of Yuna and Tidus" said Baraili and he babbled on a bit about stuff Rikku wasn't really listening to.

"Oh come on Baraili I wanna party" thought Rikku. She only listened when it came to the vowels.

"Tidus I had trouble with my vowels, but then Lulu said something. I realized then that love isn't just a feeling, it's how you show it, it's a bonding of two people. Love is everywhere you look, Love can be hope something to hang on. Tidus when you were gone I hung on to that hope, that love, hoping that one day that you would return. And you did, and that was the happiest day of my life. Now Tidus I promise to show you everyday of my life how much I love you, for always" said Yuna as she put the ring on Tidus.

"Oh how romantic" thought Leblanc.

"Yuna I also had trouble with my vowels, but I realized I can't describe my love for you in a few lines, because my love is too big for that. All I can promise you that I wont love you till the end, but for always" said Tidus and with that he put the ring on Yuna.

"If anyone objects to this wedding, speak now or forever hold your peace" said Baraili as he looked round. Brother was about to say something but Paine stood on his foot causing Brother to shout out in pain.

"Ow!" shouted Brother who was clutching his foot and Paine gave Baraili a look which said, carry on or the same will happen to you.

"Err I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" said Baraili happily. With that Tidus put the veil over Yuna's head and he gave Yuna a kiss. Everybody applauded. Then everyone headed into the temple, which again decorated with white balloons and lilac flowers. There was food, which had been gathered from the Island and the musicians from Guadosalem had agreed to play at the party. Rikku skipped over to the punch bowl, she was about to pour herself a drink when Gippal put a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think you should be drinking that Cid's girl" said Gippal as he smiled and put his arms around her.

"Oh right" said Rikku. She suddenly changed her mind about having a drink and went to the dance floor with Gippal and they began to dance with each other. While Paine had taken the sphere from Gippal and began recording. Yuna meanwhile was teaching Tidus how to dance.

"You just need to feel the beat" said Yuna.

"Uh huh" replied Tidus who was still looking at his feet making sure that he didn't step on Yuna's feet.

"Hey, look at me" said Yuna softly.

"But Yuna, I don't want to step on your feet" replied Tidus.

"You wont, trust me" said Yuna, and with that Tidus looked up and danced without looking down even once, and he didn't step on Yuna's feet. "See" said Yuna.

The party went on well into the night until all the guests left and Yuna and Tidus escaped into their new hut. Tidus had carried Yuna right out of the temple and into the hut and placed Yuna on the bed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Tidus, he just wanted to make sure that Yuna was sure.

"Yes, I promised that I would show you how much I love you and I will" said Yuna softly. And at that they both started to kiss each other and take each other's clothes off carefully. Then they went under the sheets and Tidus was very careful not to hurt Yuna. They kept going on until they fell asleep. Yuna didn't know it then but on that night she had become pregnant. But what about Shuyin? Ahh yes Shuyin was there, he was inside Tidus but he was asleep, for breaking through the Farplane had zapped Shuyin's energy.


	11. Tidus Is Acting Wierd

YAY! LOTS OF REVIEWS! (Runs around like a lunatic.) Hmmm I should celebrate but how... I know(flicks fingers and Rikku appears)"Hey where am I?" asks Rikku.

"Hey never mind that there are reviewers to this story" says Habbo.

"Oooo let's have a party" says Rikku. Habbo suddenly notices that the story isn't finished.

"Umm the story isn't finished" says Habbo.

"I'll write it!" exclaims Rikku. Runs over to the computer but Habbo stops her.

"Nah uh, I'm not having you put just sex scenes of you and Gippal, and anyway it's the shout outs first" says Habbo.

"Oh poopie" says Rikku.

**oOoDancingQueenoOo: **"I have noidea what you mean by DSP" says Habbo. "I know!" exclaims Rikku. "What?" asks Habbo. "Oh no I forgot" whines Rikku.

**akksgurl: **"Now..." butHabbo is cut off. "I wanna reply to this one!" exclaims Rikku. She continues "akksgurl likes me". "Well ok" says Habbo. "Yay, wellthere are going to be alot more GippalxRikku scenes if I have anything to do with it" saysRikku. "No there isn't" says Habbo. "Meanie, don't worry I'll make her see sense and nothing bad is going to happen" says Rikku. Habbo pushes Rikku off the seat. "Ignore Rikku she just wants this to be a Rikku story, anyway thank you for your review and no it isn't going to end like that" says Habbo.

Rikku goes in a corner and mopes.

**Paili-chan:**You know thatand I now that but Wakka has got the wrong end of the stick, this was put in by purpose so you are right.

Rikku comes back to have a look.

**CuteKitty: "**I'm lazy aswell lol" says Habbo "I loved my dress too" exclaims Rikku who jumps up and down.

**Moogle Girl: **"Girl thank you, you should name Moogle to get him or her off my case. Moogle there isn't that much sex and I didn't go into to too much detail" says Habbo "Moogle is a meanie I saw him with a porn magazine" shouts Rikku.

Habbo flicks fingers and Rikku goes away. Ahh peace at last.

**ANIMEGURL04: **He he well just read the next chappie.

**Yuna-Blueo'Hara: **I update and you review deal yes that's a deal.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything nothing at all.

While in the Farplane Shiva was in the gateway running around like a lunatic.

"Bahamut where are you? I've got the best plan ever! Oh come on!" shouted Shiva who had obviously been looking around for ages. Just then Bahamut appeared along with Auron, Jecht and Braska.

"Ouch I thought that the Farplane was meant to be peaceful now I have got a fucking headache" moaned Jecht.

"What is it?" asked Bahamut who ignored Jecht.

"Umm why are they here?" asked Shiva.

"Sir Jecht thinks that if he follows me he will find Shuyin" replied Bahamut. That made sense to Shiva because where ever Jecht went Auron and Braska had to follow.

"Yeah as soon as I find the bastard I'm going to kick the shit out of him" said Jecht.

"Ok anyway I wanted to tell you that well how about we bring Lyla here in our time" said Shiva who was getting excited.

"What to calm Shuyin?" asked Bahamut.

"You know that might just work" said Braska.

"Hey but how are we meant to bring her here" asked Jecht.

"Hmmm we send you three back a thousand years" replied Bahamut.

"What!" shouted Jecht.

"Jecht we don't know what Shuyin's capable of, it's worth a try" said Auron.

"All right then" said Jecht.

"Good so what's your plan?" asked Bahamut.

"Well we send Sir Jecht, Sir Auron and Lord Braska to the Baaj Temple. We will also send Anima" said Shiva.

"Hey why Anima?" asked Jecht.

"Because Lyla will be more help to us if she has all eight aeons" replied Shiva. She continued. "You will all rest in the statue until Lyla prays, you three will then explain to her that we need her help. Then Anima will give Lyla her last aeon. Now Jian must be with Lyla otherwise the time travel will not work. Then you will send her here. And hopefully for us you will only be gone in a minute." Said Shiva.

"Does Anima know about this?" asked Bahamut.

"Yep" said Shiva "In fact she's already gone she's just waiting now" replied Shiva.

"Ok then now to time… actually we will just send you there, when you want to come back think about taking Lyla and Jian with you and also think about the time and place you want to be in" said Bahamut.

"What do we tell Lyla and Jian to do?" asked Auron.

"You tell them to think of each other" said Bahamut and in a second Braska, Auron and Jecht had burst into pryaflies and they were gone.

Nine months later everyone was pretty the same Shinra had gotten a bit taller and Paine was actually not wearing her warrior outfit anymore she was wearing her Songstress outfit but she still carried her sword and she still had the same hair style. Rikku wore her old Al-Bead clothes to cover herself up and Yuna wore her old Summoners outfit, surprisingly enough the clothes were loose enough for the babies. After the wedding Rikku couldn't wait to blurt out the good news. And Cid, well lets just say that Cid had yet another shouting match with Rikku, but he soon got used to the idea and decided to lay off the couple. Yuna didn't actually know that she was pregnant until a month later and she was delighted and so was Tidus. Except for that everyone else wears their normal clothes. Rikku and Yuna are wearing their old clothes because an old women said it was good luck for the baby because Rikku was Yuna's Guardian, and Yuna was a Summoner who defeated Sin. Yuna didn't want to at first, but she then thought of the good times she had and reconsidered. Rikku thought that she had lost her old stuff but when Gippal found her clothes she was over the moon and said that it felt like old times. Although she didn't change her hair.

But what was happening now was that Rikku was giving birth on the Celcius in the Cabin.

"Owie, owie, owie, owie, owie, owie, owie, owie, owie, owie!" shouted Rikku who was lying on the bed giving birth with Gippal next to her holding her hand. With two Al-bead women helping Rikku. There was one women dabbing Rikku with a cloth and the other one was delivering the baby.

"Ouch, the hand, the hand, the hand, the hand, the hand" said Gippal who was wincing in pain from Rikku squeezing his hand too hard.

"Gippal! E tuh'd lyna ypuid ouin ryht! (Gippal! I don't care about your hand!)" shouted Rikku who was still pushing.

"Dhyt'c nekrd gaab bicrihk (That's right keep pushing)" encouraged the women who was delivering the baby.

While at the bridge.

"Sounds like Rikku is having a shoopuff not a baby" said Paine.

"Yes when your mother was having you and Rikku she never made this much fuss" said Cid who seemed to be directing that response to Brother who was walking around the room.

"Hmm interesting" said Shinra.

"What is it?" asked Buddy.

"Well Yuna has gone into labor" said Shinra.

"How is she?" asked Paine.

"Take a look" said Shinra and he connected the Commsphere to Besaid. It turned on in the same place and Wakka came of his hut and turned toward the Commsphere.

"How's Yuna?" asked Paine.

"She fine ya, last time I saw her she was very calm ya." Said Wakka, he shook his head. "But I don't know about Tidus ya" said Wakka who pointed at Tidus. The image on the Commsphere moved to where Tidus was running about like a lunatic.

"You're a mess" said Paine. Tidus stopped running about.

"Huh?" said Tidus who clearly didn't know where the voice had came from until he saw the Commsphere. "Oh, hiya" said Tidus who was now jogging on the spot. Just then there was a whistle from inside Yuna's hut and Tidus quickly went inside.

While in the cabin the baby had been born and it was a girl. She was wrapped up in a white sheet, and Rikku was holding her. Gippal was sitting next to her on the bed with a sore hand.

"Ouch did you have to squeeze so hard" said Gippal.

"Whoops sorry" said Rikku as she gave Gippal a kiss. She then looked at the baby. "Aww lida (Aww cute)" said Rikku as she saw the baby sleep in her arms. She then passed the baby over to Gippal. Gippal grinned.

"You know we still have to call her something" said Rikku.

"How about we call her Rikku's girl" joked Gippal.

"Gippal she is going to have a name" said Rikku who had smiled at him. She thought for a moment. "How about Sky" suggested Rikku.

"Oh yeah while we are at it lets give her a name that is stupid like Sister" joked Gippal. Rikku giggled.

"Yes, I suppose you are right it is a little bit stupid" said Rikku.

"How about Kyley" said Gippal.

"Gippal, that was my dog's name" giggled Rikku. "How about Xiang" said Rikku.

"No that doesn't sound right, how about Ryley" said Gippal.

"Hmm Ryley… that sounds perfect" exclaimed Rikku.

"Ryley it is then" said Gippal.

While in Besaid, in Yuna's hut the baby had just been born and it also was girl. But all wasn't well for you see inside Tidus, Shuyin was waking up.

"Hmm where am I?" thought Shuyin. "Ahh… oh no" thought Shuyin as he saw what Tidus saw which was a tiny baby. "Oh shit, this could ruin everything ok stay calm. Ok I can still get my revenge I just need to know where everything is and who everyone is. I think I'll just stay silent for now and watch everything around me" thought Shuyin. Tidus was holding the baby while Yuna was watching him.

"Wow, she's really pretty Yuna" said Tidus as he looked at the baby.

"Looks like an ugly piece of shit to me" thought Shuyin. Yuna smiled.

"Do you want to give her a name? Because I'm happy with what ever name we give her" said Yuna.

"I think I've got the perfect name" smiled Tidus.

"Yeah it's Craphead" thought Shuyin.

"What is it?" exclaimed Yuna who sat up. Tidus looked at Yuna.

"God do you really have to look at the bitch" thought Shuyin.

"Well…Umm…How about Anya" suggested Tidus.

"Hmm No Parent Craphead Anya I like it, not, change Anya to mother fucker" thought Shuyin.

"I think that's a perfect name" said Yuna.

Later that night everyone was asleep in the village and Tidus had woken up to take a stroll. When he got out side the hut Shuyin spoke to him.

"Ah so you're awake" said Shuyin.

"Who are you?" asked Tidus as he looked around.

"I'll show you" said Shuyin. With that Tidus fell to his knees gripping is head in agony. He felt so much pain and hate, he hated Yuna, but he loved Yuna. He couldn't understand it why would he hate Yuna. Then he saw a flashback of Shuyin and Yuna, when Yuna haddefeated Shuyin.

_"A thousand and this moment is all we get" said Shuyin angrily._

_This moment is enough, knowing how you feel is all I need" said Lenne softly._

_"This moment is all weget" thought Shuyin still feeling very angry at Yuna._

_"Shuyin lets go, lets go home" said Lenne softly._

_"Can we?" asked Shuyin hopefully. But he thought different. "Of course we can't Lenne is putting on a brave face. This is the only moment we get thanks to that bitch" thought Shuyin. Lenne turned around to face Yuna._

_"Thank you" said Lenne. Yuna smiled and nodded._

Tidus then knew that this was Shuyin and then everything went black.

"Well that's it" says Habbo

"AHHHHHHH! Shuyin came back" exclaims Rikku.

"Where did you come from?" asks Habbo.

"Ha you can't get rid of me that easily" says Rikku

"Oh no" thinks Habbo

"I'll write the next one" exclaims Rikku.

"Here we go again" says Habbo.


	12. With Life There Is Hope

"Hiya people I'm back" says Habbo.

"Me too" says Rikku

"Oh boi" says Habbo sarcastically.

"Hey meanie, anyway why were you a long time?" asks Rikku

"Because I have 5 pieces of coursework to do so that means I can only update at the weekend" says Habbo.

"But..." says Rikku, Habbo bonks Rikku on the head and Rikku falls unconscience.

Please reread chappie 11 Jecht has a new line and you can see the flashback that Tidus saw.

Peace and quiet for now, on with the reviews.

**akksgurl:**This chappie gets even better, this is the most important 1 I think, and this is what starts the adventure.

**oOoDancingQueenoOo: **You got the what CD?

**Yuna-Blueo'Hara: **Then it's a deal.

**Cute-Kitty: **Yes Rikku is a fun character to write about and so is Jecht.

**sora08: **And I must have more reviews.

**Disclaimer: **I do own Ryley and Anya ha ha ha ha ha no one can sue me.

Shuyin got up, he was now in control. Shuyin was thankful that no one had woken up. He then went to the beach.

When he got there he saw someone sitting down staring out to sea. It was Miya the girl who had sold Tidus the engagement ring. She had come out to see the ocean, it was her favorite spot at night because the ocean was so beautiful at night. Shuyin took out the Brotherhood sword he had, and moved towards Miya. Miya heard someone approaching and she stood up and turned round.

"Oh, Sir Tidus" said Miya as she smiled at him. "You scared me for a minute there" said Miya. Shuyin laughed.

"Foolish girl" said Shuyin, you could hear both Tidus and Shuyin's voice. You see it will take a while to have total control Tidus's body, that is why you can hear both. But if he could kill and make the person believe that it was Tidus he will have control of his voice. He couldn't do this with Nooj or Baraili, but Tidus is different, Tidus was a dream of the Fayth. Shuyin moved towards Miya with his sword in his hand.

"Sir Tidus?" questioned Miya, she was now scared. "Run" thought Miya and she did, she ran for her life, but Shuyin was too quick for her. He caught up with her, grabbed her leg. Miya screamed as she tripped over landed on her face. She knew that she was going to die so she curled up into a ball and wept. Shuyin smirked and plunged the sword into Miya's back. Miya felt unbelievable pain in her back and she screamed as the sword was taken out. Blood was pouring out as she clutched her back in agony. Unfortunately Shuyin was really getting annoyed.  
"Jeez, doesn't this bitch ever shut up" thought Shuyin and with that he swung the sword and chopped off Miya's head. There was silence you could only hear the waves lapping on the beach. Shuyin looked at the sword, it was covered in blood. He washed the sword in the sea and headed back to the village leaving the head and body of Miya on the beach.

Early next morning a little girl had rushed into the village and was shouting and crying for help at the same time. Everyone in village rushed outside to see what all the commotion was about. Lulu spoke to the little girl briefly before telling everyone the news.

"I'm afraid that Miya has been killed" said Lulu sadly. Everyone was shocked. Yuna went to the Commsphere holding Anya to tell her fellow Gullwings the news, and the priests and a few other people headed to the beach.

After Yuna had done so she went over to Lulu.

"Lulu, how about you and Wakka come away for a while" suggested Yuna. Reading Yuna's mind Lulu gave Yuna a hug.

"Yuna don't you worry about us, Besaid is going to be heavily guarded at night from now on" replied Lulu gently. Wakka just then came up to them.

"Ya Yuna, that slizball is probably far from here now. Who would do such a thing, killing a girl like that" said Wakka angrily. Shuyin came up to the group and as much as he hated himself for it he put an arm around Yuna. Inside Tidus had woken up but he wasn't controlling his body and what ever Tidus said no one else would be able to hear except for Shuyin.

"Well, Lulu could you look after Ayna for a moment while I perform the sending for Miya?" asked Yuna.

"Of course" replied Lulu and she took Anya from Yuna. "Wakka you bring Vidina" said Lulu.

"You killed Miya!" shouted Tidus. "I brought our engagement ring from her!" shouted Tidus. Shuyin smiled, as the group were heading out the village. Yuna looked at Shuyin, she noticed that his eyes weren't filled with happiness, she thought she saw hate.

"Are you ok?" asked Yuna.

"Er yeah, I was just thinking about the time I brought your engagement ring off Miya" replied Shuyin quickly. Because of the killing last night Shuyin sounded like Tidus. Yuna smiled at him.

"Yuna don't listen to him!" shouted Tidus.

"Don't bother" said Shuyin under his breath.

"What?" asked Yuna.

"Yuna will work it out" said Tidus.

"Tidus?" questioned Yuna.

"Yeah" said Shuyin.

"You're squeezing my hand too tightly" said Yuna.

"Oh sorry" said Shuyin and he loosened his grip. The group continued on in silence until they got to the beach. Where Miya had been covered with a white cloth. Also at the beach was the Celcius and inside the cabin was Gippal who was feeding Ryley with a bottle while Rikku had gone up on the deck to get some fresh air. The rest of the Gullwings and Cid were down on the beach. Yuna stepped forward, and changed from the Gunner clothes to the white mage. She then performed the sending. But she didn't notice that Shuyin had slipped away and was heading towards the Celcius.

"Now I'll make that bitch pay, the hard way" thought Shuyin.

"Where are you going?" asked Tidus and he entered the Celcius and was making his way to the lift. He pressed deck. "No, I won't let you do this!" shouted Tidus. Shuyin got to the deck and pulled out the Brotherhood Sword. Now Rikku was wearing her thief clothes because she was sick of her old stuff just as Yuna was, well wearing it for nine months just made her depressed by the end.. Rikku turned around as she heard someone approach.

"Hiya Tidus" said Rikku, "Hey after Yunie's finished we could go and look for the guy who did this" said Rikku. She then noticed the sword "Uh Tidus?" questioned Rikku. Tidus couldn't take it any more he had to get control of his body, Shuyin didn't expect this and fell to his knees.

"Run…..Rikku….." said Tidus in short and quick breaths. Now Rikku didn't have her daggers or her Garment Grid with her so she had to run. But Shuyin quickly took control again and this time Tidus felt even more pain and he blacked out. Again seeing the same flashback.

While down on the beach Yuna had just finished the sending and she looked up. She saw that Rikku was in trouble and she ran towards the Celcius, while changing back into her Gunner Dress Sphere. She ran up through the engine room into the lift and slammed her hand down on the word deck.

"Hurry up please" thought Yuna. She got to the deck only to see Shuyin hold Rikku by the scruff of the neck and to be stabbed to death. Yuna gasped. She tried to shout out Rikku but the words wouldn't come. She heard someone else arrive on deck it was Paine.

"Oh no" thought Paine. Suddenly Yuna became angry, she was full of emotion, hate, anger, love and pity all at the same time. And all Shuyin could do was smile at Yuna. Paine just wanted to kill him right there, but she couldn't move. Rikku was like a sister to her. Then it seemed to happen in slow motion. Yuna raised her gun fighting back the tears.

"I hate you!" shouted Yuna, she fired the shot. The bullet hit its mark Shuyin didn't feel a thing, he smirked as he left Tidus's body to reveal who he truly was. Tidus suddenly woke up to feel incredible pain in his chest. He fell down on his back. By this time everyone had heard what was going on and had turned to look. Yuna was shocked and she cried out "Tidus!" and ran towards him. She knelt beside him, while Paine just stood there too shocked to move. "I'm sorry, so, so sorry" cried Yuna. Tidus smiled at her trying to take in everything he can before he died.

"Yuna I love you, you've done nothing wrong" said Tidus quietly.

"I love you too" said with that the couple shared one last passionate kiss before Tidus died. He then burst into the pryaflies excepting his death. Shuyin also burst into pryaflies to go to the Farplane, because he arrived with Tidus he had to go with Tidus as well.

"Shit" said Shuyin as he burst into Pryaflies. Yuna then broke down into tears.

While in the cabin, Gippal was busy playing with Ryley.

"Say daddy" said Gippal "or tytto (daddy)" said Gippal. Instead of saying anything Ryley dropped off to sleep. "Thank you very much, I'm that boring am I?" joked Gippal as he put Ryley in the cot, and gave her a kiss on the head. Just then Paine came in.

"Hi Doctor P want to come and see Ryley?" asked Gippal.

"No" said Paine in a low voice.

"Well then what can I do for you?" asked Gippal. With that Paine told Gippal what had happened and with that they both went to the deck. There were a lot of people on deck. Mostly Al-Bead. Brother had broke down into tears. Yuna had changed back into her white mage Dress Sphere to send Rikku, and she began to send her with tears in her eyes. Gippal and Cid surprisingly were both putting on a brave face for everyone else. Paine couldn't take it anymore and started crying. Lulu was really upset and got comfort from Wakka. Shinra was on the floor rocking back and forth with his knees up to his chest, Buddy was comforting Brother although anything he said Brother just cried even more.

After Yuna had sent Rikku she just ran back to the village crying her eyes out. She didn't even bother changing. She ran and ran and ran until she got into her hut. She fell on to the bed face down and sobbed. She just wanted Tidus to be with her, to comfort her.

"Why? Why? Why?" thought Yuna. "Why is it when I save Spira I get punished for it? But it's not just Tidus who leaves, it's Rikku as well" cried Yuna out loud. Just then Lulu came in and putting on a brave face for Yuna, she gave Yuna Anya. Yuna took her and hugged her tightly.

"Anya now needs you more than ever" said Lulu as she headed out. Yuna didn't respond to what Lulu had said instead she looked at Anya with loving eyes. For the first time then Anya opened her eyes, there was one green and one blue just like Yuna's eyes. Yuna began to look at Anya more carefully trying to see if she could find any features from Tidus. She noticed that Anya's skin was tanned, and she saw tiny bits of blond hair. Yuna then whispered to Anya "I'm sorry" and she put Anya in her white cot. She then changed to her Gunner Dress Sphere and held the gun to her head. She was ready to die and with that she pulled the trigger. BANG!

Outside Lulu froze, she heard Anya cry, she turned around and saw pryaflies leave the hut.

"Yuna please say you haven't?" thought Lulu and she rushed inside the hut. She saw a pool of blood on the floor and Anya crying in the cot. She scooped Anya up and made her way to the Celcius on the beach.

At the Celcius in the Cabin Gippal was sitting at the edge of the bed with his face in his hands crying, Paine was at the bar area staring into space. Just then a seven year old girl with black short hair, blue eyes a white t shirt and red shorts walked in. She then hopped on to the stool and spoke to Paine.

"It's ok to cry you know" said the little girl. Paine didn't answer. "You know my mum died today as well" said the girl. Paine still didn't answer. The girl looked up and noticed Gippal and a cot. The girl skipped up the stairs and looked into the cot. In the cot was Ryley sleeping with a white sheet covering her. "She's cute" said the girl, Gippal was the same as Paine and didn't answer but he did stop crying when he heard someone come up. "I liked Rikku she played tag with me and my friends" said the girl, Gippal still didn't answer but he seemed to be listening. "Daddy said I've got to talk about mummy to be happy. It does help you know, I felt a lot better after talking. Sin killed my mum exactly three years ago." Said the little girl. She then jumped down the steps and went out the cabin, she thought that if she could talk to people about her mum then she will help other people. Just then Lulu came in with Anya. Lulu didn't want to tell Paine because Rikku had just died but she had to like she had to tell everyone else.

"Paine" said Lulu, again like with the girl Paine didn't answer. "Paine, Yuna has died" said Lulu with tears coming down her face.

"How?" asked Paine quietly.

"She shot herself" answered Lulu. Paine then made the decision to leave and live life as an outcast.

"What's the point in making friends when your just going to get hurt" thought Paine as she left. Gippal heard everything and he got up and looked at Ryley and he promised himself that he would be the best dad to Ryley that he could possibly be, and he would not end up like Yuna.

Even though there are three people that are dead there are two new lives, which have entered Spira and with these lives there is hope, because where there is love there is hope.

"Well see ta next time" says Habbo Rikku jumps around.

"You killed Yunie!" shouts Rikku.

"Hey calm down this isn't the end I promise you and the reviewers you will be seeing them again somehow" says Habbo.

"Oh" replied Rikku.

"Anyway next chappie we go back to Lyla and Jian ok bye people" says Habbo.


	13. Lyla's Dream

Hiya guys. (Reviewers gives Habbo evils) Oh right you are all mad that I've killed Yuna, Tidus and Rikku. Hey don't look at me like that it was hard to kill them you know. Anyway Rikku has finally left me alone because she didn't like the idea of the killings. Anyway if you are upset about what I have done read the Summary it will give you a very big clue on where I am going with this. So we are going back to Lyla and Jian woo hoo anyway on with the shout outs.

**oOoDancingQueenoOo: **Please don't be mad read the summary that will give you hope, and don't worry I have something very cool planned.

**Yuna-Blueo'Hara: **Thank you, you are the only one that hasn't complained about the deaths.

**CuteKitty: **They will be back, but I'm not saying how, afterall the story would be boring without those three.

**akksgurl: **I bow down to you reviewing every chapter I am really chuffed. Keep up the good work with your story aswell, and there probably won't be a fight scene between Shuyin and Tidus in the farplane, al though I really want to do one, I need to keep the story moving.

**Disclaimer: **Lets see well I own Lyla and Jian and Xiang. HA HA you can't sue.

About a thousand years ago, Lenne and Shuyin were running hand in hand through the long corridors which were under Bevelle, and behind them were the Bevelle soldiers. Lenne suddenly fell to her knees, but Shuyin pulled her back up and they kept on running. Shuyin then made a sharp turn, dragging Lenne with him, but little did he know that the turn he took was his biggest mistake, and they ended up where they started, At Vegnagun. The soldiers lined up in a formation ready to fire on the command. Shuyin looked at the soldiers hating every one of them. He then turned to Lenne, taking in everything he could before he died. Lenne so wanted to say I love you, but the words wouldn't come and so she smiled at him as a tear trickled down her cheek. Then soldiers fired. The bullets hit their mark both Lenne and Shuyin fell down to the floor. Shuyin tried to stretch out to Lenne, but she was already dead…..

Suddenly Lyla woke up. Lyla wasn't a little girl anymore, it had been twelve years since she had escaped Zanarkand with Jian, which made Lyla seventeen years old. She looked so much like Lenne except for her eyes she always had her dad's eyes. Lyla always kept her hair the same length as her mum's used to be. Lyla had woke up in her room in Kilika. Her room was very different to her bedroom in Zanarkand. First off there was no pink any more. She had a wooden floor with wooden walls. She had a white single bed and there was a wooden dresser with a mirror on. Beside the mirror was the small Moogle she had stuffed into her pink rucksack ten years ago. There was also the comb Lenne gave Lyla and the purple hair band on the dresser. Also in the room was a wooden wardrobe. It was a special day for Lyla, because today she was going to become a Summoner. Well technically she was already a Summoner, but she didn't pray for the aeon Bahamut, or train to be a Summoner, and anyway she wanted to do this properly. Lyla got out of bed, she was quite tall for her age, she was wearing simple blue nightgown. She walked over to the wardrobe and opened it. Inside was the brown boots and blue dress, which Lyla has always liked. She took them out and got changed, they were a perfect fit, she then went over to the dresser, took the band and the comb and put her hair into a high ponytail. She then opened a drawer in the dresser and pulled out some white cloth. She then went outside.

Now Kilika has the same style huts, and same decking as when Yuna was alive, but it is a lot bigger with paths going this way and that. As Lyla went down the steps a eighteen year old girl approached Lyla with the typical Kilika clothes on, well technically she was a women but she hardly acted like it. She had brown eyes and long black hair and her name was Xiang.  
"Hey Ly, Jian's in a fowl mood this morning, you sure you want him as your Guardian?" asked Xiang. Lyla giggled, Xiang had been a very good friend to Lyla in Kilika you see. "Typical Xiang she always called me Ly" thought Lyla. "I'm sure" replied Lyla.

"You're mad" joked Xiang. Suddenly Lyla had an idea. She spotted Jian near the water. Jian was also seventeen he was a bit taller then Lyla, he had a different hairstyle it was still short but except for his fringe which went down to his nose. He was wearing a long top with a hood, which had black on one side and white on the other with it he was wearing black trousers and black trainers, and on his back he had a sword. The sword had a red handle and a silver blade. He remembered that since he had arrived in Kilika he had been trained on how to use a sword since the age of seven. He was staring out to sea but little did he know that Lyla and Xiang were slowly creeping up behind him.

"How can he see with that fringe" whispered Xiang.

"Sometimes he combs the fringe back or pushes it to the side" replied Lyla and with that she rushed forward and pushed Jian into the water.

"Whoa!" shouted Jian as he fell into the water with a splash. The two girls giggled, and gave each other a high five. The girls were too busy giggling to notice that Jian and climbed out of the water and were behind the girls. As soon as they stopped giggling Xiang noticed that Jian was gone.

"Hey where's Jian?" asked Xiang and before Lyla could answer Jian spoke.

"You know two can play at that game" said Jian and he pushed both girls into the water, it was lucky for Lyla that she had put her piece of cloth on the floor, because she and Xiang fell into the water with a splash.

"Hey!" shouted both the girls as they fell. They both then swam up to the surface, to see Jian give a small chuckle as they got out.

"Hey now my hair is ruined" said Xiang. Jian just smiled and Lyla giggled at how silly they must of looked. "Hey Ly you're meant to be on my side" said Xiang.

"Oh come on Xiang it was pretty funny" said Lyla. Xiang just smiled at the thought.

"Well… I still think you're mad" replied Xiang. Lyla just smiled and picked up the piece of cloth and unraveled it. Inside were a pair of flower studs.

"Hey didn't Lenne give you that?" asked Jian. Lyla nodded as she wrapped the studs back up in the cloth. Then Lyla went into the nearest hut.

"Anyway why did you two push me into the water?" asked Jian.

"Because you were being an arse and we decided that you needed to cool off" replied Xiang.

"Err what did I do?" asked Jian. Xiang sighed.

"Hmm lets see well you snapped my head off when I gave you your sword back" said Xiang.

"Oh, sorry about that it's just that I'm worried that I'll make a mistake on the pilgrimage" said Jian.

"Hey you'll do fine, Lyla trusts you" said Xiang, "even though you are the biggest plonker in Spira" joked Xiang.

"Thanks I feel a whole lot better" joked Jian. Just then Lyla came out of the hut with her ears pierced with the pairs of studs in her ears.

"Well this is it" said Lyla.

"Ly please, stay here on Kilika" begged Xiang.

"And have someone else defeat Sin" said Lyla softly.

"Yeah but you're still young" said Xiang.

"I'm sorry Xiang but I wanted to do this since I was little" replied Lyla.

"Jian" said Xiang as she looked at Jian for support. Jian sighed.

"I've tried many times, but she won't budge" said Jian.

"Well at least let me come with you to the temple" said Xiang.

"Ok, but what about the fiends?" asked Lyla.

"Hey as long as Jian carries that sword I'm not a bit worried" replied Xiang.

"Well… ok" said Lyla as the three friends headed off. They walked past the shops and though the twisty paths which was the decking. Until they got to the gate. The two priests bowed their heads to Lyla as they opened the gate.

Well I hoped you liked the scene with the girls pushing Jian in the water. And I really want to know what you think of Xiang. I hoped this has cheered you up after the last chapter. Ok see you later.


	14. Heading to Kilika Temple

Hiya people I'm so glad that everyone has cheered up after the death. But I have great news after March the 17th I'll be updating twice a week all of my coursework will be out of the way by then. Anyway I need to know what the Fayth for the following Aeons look like: Ixion, Shiva, Anima, and the Magnus Sisters. If you could tell me it would be great cause I want this fan fiction to be accurate. Ok on with the shout outs. Ps I also want to know if you want to see more of Jecht, Braska and Auron.

**Yuna-Blueo'Hara: **I'm so glad, for me it wasn't easy to kill them.

**Cute-Kitty: **I always like to put clues in my story on what is going to happen next, if you want you could refer to the last Farplane scene remember Shiva's plan. And as for Rikku, Yuna and Tidus well lets just wait and see.

**akksgurl: **Yes I love writing about Xiang, but no I haven't seen Uncle Jesse from Full House I come from england, I presume that you are from America, and the only things we got from America are Simpsons, Friends and Joey. In time you will loveLyla and Jian.

Soon they got to the forest.

"It'll be better if we don't dawdle through here" said Jian, Lyla nodded in agreement, and the friends continued on. As they were moving, the friends got ambushed by a Yellow Element and a Wild Wolf.

"Yikes" said Xiang as she took a step backwards. Jian smirked.

"What happened you not being scared" joked Jian as he pulled out his sword which was silver with a red handle.

"That's not funny" said Xiang as she looked worriedly at the fiends.

"Don't worry Xiang" said Lyla as she pulled out her staff. The staff was bronze and had an S shape at the top. "Waterga!" shouted Lyla and out of no where a force of water attacked the Yellow Element, and it burst into Pryaflies. Jian meanwhile had turned his attention to the wild wolf. The wolf bared it's fangs at Jian and began to charge at him. Jian ducked under the wolf as it jumped missing Jian it got angry. Jian then charged at the wolf and struck a blow to the wolf, it then fell and burst into Pryaflies. He then put his sword away and the friends kept on moving.

"Wow that was cool, Lyla I didn't know that you can do black magic that powerful" exclaimed Xiang.

"Well I have been practicing since I was little, I also know some white magic" said Lyla.

When they had got to the steps they heard a groaning behind them. The friends slowly turned around to find an Iron Giant standing in front of them.

"Do you have to fight this one?" asked Xiang who was scared.

"If you ask me, I think it'll be a good idea to skip this one" said Jian.

"You're right" said Lyla and with that the three friends ran up the stairs, but little did they know that the Iron Giant would be waiting for them. Once the friends had got to the temple they stopped to catch their breath.

"What…. Was…. That?" asked Xiang as she sat down taking deep breaths.

"An Iron Giant" replied Jian who clearly wasn't out of breath.

"I've… Never… Seen… One… Here… Before" said Lyla who had sat down next to Xiang taking in deep breaths. As Jian and Lyla talked about the huge fiend they had just seen Xiang took a look around. You see Xiang had never left the village so she had never seen the temple before. The design of the temple looked like a volcano with a coral design on it, like it does a thousand years in the future. Xiang noticed balls of glass dotted around the temple. Also she noticed that one didn't have a fire alight in it, so she went to ask someone.

"Umm excuse me?" asked Xiang as she approached a priest who was bold and was wearing Yevon clothes.

"Yes" answered the priest.

"Why is there no fire in that ball?" asked Xiang as she pointed to the far right one. The priest smiled.

"When that one lights up it tell us that there is a Summoner praying" answered the priest.

"Right so when a Lyla prays a fire will light up right?" questioned Xiang.

"Yes" answered the priest.

"How does it do that?" asked Xiang. The priest smiled again.

"My child, have you not been to Djose Temple?" asked the priest.

"No I have never been outside the village before" replied Xiang. She paused for a moment, "I guess that when I was a kid I thought that Sin would attack me if I went outside" replied Xiang. The priest prayed, and then he spoke.

"The Fayth are awoken by the Summoner's prayer, when they wake the Fayth lights up that fire. It then keeps going on until it burns itself out" said the priest. Just then Lyla and Jian approached. "Oh Lady Lyla and Sir Jian" said the priest as he prayed. Lyla prayed back.

"I'm ready" said Lyla. The priest turned to Jian.

"You know the rules" said the priest.

"Yeah, yeah don't help Lyla with the trials, got it" said Jian casually. The priest frowned, but Lyla giggled. Then the priest turned to Lyla.

"You look so much like Lady Lenne. She would be proud" smiled the priest.

"Thank you" said Lyla, even though she sounded happy about what he said. She wasn't, not really. She just wanted someone to refer to her to her dad. Yeah she liked to hear that she looked like Lenne, but not all the time. Anyway she didn't think she was as girly as her mum, she did think that she has her dad's attitude towards things. That was probably why she liked the Al-bead and their way of thinking. She smiled and yet here she was going to become a Summoner. Perhaps she had more Lenne in her than she first thought.

"Ooh Lyla's having dirty thoughts" said Xiang. Just then Lyla snapped out of her thoughts. She had noticed that priest had walked away.

"What!" exclaimed Lyla.

"We've been standing here for five minutes" said Jian.

"We have?" questioned Lyla.

"Uh huh, while you have been mentally undressing Jian" joked Xiang. Lyla blushed.

"I wouldn't, I mean, I didn't, I mean, Jian's my friend and" said Lyla, with that Xiang burst out laughing. Jian cut Lyla off.

"Hey wow, it's all right you know, Xiang was kidding" said Jian, he continued" hey who knows, maybe she was covering her own back" said Jian. Suddenly Xiang stopped laughing.

"Hey" replied Xiang, with that both Jian and Lyla laughed. Xiang crossed her arms. "Ok can you now go before I kill Jian, Lyla" joked Xiang. Lyla nodded and with that both Jian and Lyla headed to the Cloister Of Trials.

ok there it is c ya next time.


	15. An Image from The Future

Hiya everyone, yes I know the last chapter was short. So this one is longer, whoopee anyway on with the shout outs.

**Cute-Kitty: **I kinda did and I kinda didn't. For example I know that Tekken 4 is Japanese so I took the name Jin and I put an a in it, so you get Jian. I've got a friend called Lila and I put in a y instead of an i so you get Lyla. If your stuck with names it's always good to look in Dynasty Warriors they have loads of characters, that's where I got Xiang from. Anyway here's the next chapter.

**Yuna-Blueo'Hara: **It's good you want to see more of Jecht,it gives me a chance to put in more language lol.Anyway I think you didn't understand me I want to know what the Fayth of the Aeons look like. For example we know that Bahamutis a small boy who wears a purple cloak. Sorry for the confusion I thought I made that clear. Anyway enjoy this chappie.

**akksgurl: **Yep and there is more of Xiang in this chappie and someone else you might recognise hmmm...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ffx-2 or the other character I have put in.

Lyla and Jianhad both got to the Great Hall when Lyla stopped in her tracks. She had spotted something out of the corner of her eye.

"Lyla are you all right?" asked Jian as he turned to face her. Lyla was silent and went over to a statue to have a closer look. She shook her head it was just a statue of High Summoner Yunalesca. She thought she saw someone walking by the statue. Jian came over to her. "What is it?" asked Jian again.

"I thought I saw…" but she was cut off.

"You did" said a voice, suddenly time had frozen around her and Jian and Bahamut appeared.

"What the…" said Jian.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lyla.

"To ask you a favor" replied Bahamut.

"Ok but I'm not quitting my pilgrimage" said Lyla.

"No nothing like that, go to Baaj after collecting all the aeons, you will understand then" said Bahamut.

"Understand what?" asked Jian.

"Why I saw that girl?" questioned Lyla. Bahamut nodded. "Tell me, who was she?" asked Lyla.

"Lady Yuna" replied Bahamut.

"What she looks nothing like Lady Yunalesca!" exclaimed Lyla. Suddenly Bahamut began to disappear. "Hey wait this doesn't make any sense" said Lyla. Then suddenly time began to start again.

"Wow… well that was weird" said Jian. Lyla was silent.

"Why Lady Lyla you seem to be distressed" said a voice. Lyla and Jian turned around to see Maechen the old scholor who was in Yevonite clothes.

"Maechen it's been too long" said Lyla as they both prayed to each other.

"Lady Lyla I feel that you are worried about what you have seen" said Maechen.

"Hey wait you saw this girl too?" asked Jian.

"Indeed I have" said Meachen.

"So what is she" asked Lyla.

"You saw Lady Lyla an image from the future. It has been rumored that a stray Pryaflie can create a person for only a minute from the future" answered Maechen "Or…"

"Or what?" asked Jian.

"Or maybe it has something to do with the Fayth" said Maechen.

"So in other words you don't have a clue" said Jian. Meachen saw Lyla's worried face.

"Please don't let this trouble you Lady Lyla" said Meachen and with that he walked off.

"He's right you know" said Jian as he turned to face Lyla.

"Huh" said Lyla as she looked at Jian,

"You get yourself too worked up about stuff. But if you like we can go to Bevelle and ask Bahamut there what's going on" said Jian. Lyla smiled, Jian always knew just the right things to say to Lyla.

"We should continue" said Lyla.

"Right" said Jian and they both went up the steps into the Cloister Of Trials.

Once inside Jian had to let Lyla lead the way. They had entered a square room with a pedestal to the left of the room, which held an orange Kilika Sphere. Straight ahead of Lyla and Jian was a door. Lyla approached the pedestal and took the Kilika Sphere. She then went up to the door, she then inserted the Kilika Sphere into the recess which was to the right of the door. Lyla gasped as the door blew up in flames.

"Hey it's all right nothing else has caught on fire" said Jian as he came up to her. Lyla smiled and then turned back towards the flames. She then took the Kilika Sphere out and the flames went and the path was cleared. She went through a corridor holding the Kilika Sphere with Jian. At the end of the corridor they came to another square room. There was a recess on the two side walls and one ahead of them. To the left of the room was a pedestal which was holding a green Glyph Sphere. Jian watched as Lyla inserted the Kilika Sphere into the recess ahead of them. The Kilika Sphere then burned a Glyph on the wall. Lyla put her finger to her lips. She then took the Kilika Sphere and inserted it into one of the other recesses.

While outside Xiang was busy minding her own business. Actually lets put it another way, she was bored with a capital B. She suddenly spotted Maechen and ran up to him.

"Hiya Meachen" said Xiang. "Even one of Maechen's stories is better than doing nothing" thought Xiang.

"Why hello there" said Meachen as he turned around.

"Err you don't remember me do you?" questioned Xiang.

"I do apologize" said Maechen. Xiang sighed.

"I'm Xiang Lyla's friend" said Xiang.

"Ah yes now I remember" said Maechen. He continued "How can I help you?"

"Well I was wondering is there any other way, I mean to defeat Sin" said Xiang.

"Hmmm" said Maechen as he stroked his beard.

"Well?" asked Xiang.

"It is puzzling" said Maechen.

"What is?" asked Xiang.

"The cycle of death, Sin is reborn and there is more death. But Summoners give Spira hope" said Maechen.

"Oh boi" thought Xiang as she sat down.

"Yes Summoners travel all around Spira to find a way to truly defeat Sin. When they Summon the Final Aeon, it kills Sin but it kills the Summoner as well. Even though this is the case the Summoners believe that one day Sin will not come back. Everyone hangs on to this hope except for one group of people. The Al-bead, and that they say is that." Said Maechen. Xiang sat up, she seemed to be interested in the Al-bead. "Would you like to hear more?" asked Meachen.

"Yes, I want to know more about the Al-bead" replied Xiang. With that Meachen continued.

"Well the Al-bead believe that it isn't right to sacrifice Summoners so that everyone else can be happy. They believe that there is another way to defeat Sin, so they defy Yevon and use Machina. All though I could be wrong, after all I have only heard rumors that it is against Yevon to use Machina…. Yes it probably is just rumors after all the temple in Baaj still uses Machina" said Maechen.

"Right" said Xiang in a bored tone she didn't want to sound rude but Man! was she bored. Suddenly there was some excitement going on between the residents. Xiang went over to where people were bowing and there she saw it. What use to be an empty glass ball was a bright orange flame burning inside the ball. Xiang smiled to herself. "Right now Lyla is praying to the Fayth" thought Xiang.

Guess what she was right Lyla was inside the Chambre of the Fayth. She didn't just complete the Trials she also got a special item. It was the Red Armlet, she had given it to Jian which will protect him from Fire, Ice and Lightning, before she had entered the Chambre of the Fayth. She was in a circular room with a statue of the aeon Ifrit in the middle. Lyla was kneeling right beside the statue in prayer. All around the room you can hear the Hymn of the Fayth.

"I want to defeat Sin, to give people the calm, please I need your help" prayed Lyla. Suddenly the Fayth Ifrit appeared above the statue. He was wearing Yevonite clothes with the typical Yevonite hat.

"Lady Lyla I'd hope I'd see the day when I would see you" said Ifrit. Lyla opened her eyes to see Ifrit looking at her. She stood up and smiled. "Are you sure you are not doing this just to avenge your parents?" asked Ifrit. Lyla thought for a moment. Sure she was angry at Bevelle but she truly did want to bring the calm.

"No, I'm doing this for the people I love, so that they don't have to live in a world where Sin exists" replied Lyla.

"Very well, I see that your heart is pure take my Aeon" said Ifrit and he went through Lyla. Lyla felt wobblely on her legs and she went out the door.

Yes I've managed to put in Maechen, ooo the questions Why did Lyla see Yuna? Are we ever going to see our favourite characters alive ever again? Ok I need to start typing I'm getting excited myself lol. Ok c ya.


	16. Feelings That Have To Be Controlled

**IMPORTANT: **Hiya everyone right now that I have got your attention, this fanfiction is going to have a makeover, and when I mean make over I mean **the summary is going to change and the title**. This fanfiction is going to be a **trilogy** as it is taking so long for the main adventure to start. There for the title is going to change to **This Moment:Shuyin's Rage**. I wont make the changes **until after the next chapter**. Ok now on with the shoutouts.

**akksgurl: **I like Maechen too, although I'm a bit confuse about your responce to Bahamut, it sounds like that you think Bahamut has just come into the story when infact he has been in the story since the beginning, remember Bahamut talked to Lyla and Jiaan before his aeon came down to save them when they were children. And lastlyI like your theory to Yuna but it is wrong. Lets look at this logically.Lyla and Jian are in the past a thousand years in the past. There for Yuna hasn't even been born yet nor has she died. So what we saw was an image in the future like the title suggests. Think of it as a sphereinstead of the past it plays the future. Wow what a mouthful anyway I hoped that cleared it up for you.

**CuteKitty: **Yes Japanese names are hard to come up with, if you really are dumbstruck for names search on google and type in japanese names.

**Yuna-Blueo'Hara:** Thanx for the spelling corrections but I wont be changing the spelling until I have finished the story, my reason I keep spelling it wrong even though I know it's wrong, I type faster than I think lol. Oh yeah and the dead ones wont make an appearance until the second part of this trilogy.

**Tanzanite falcon: **Welcome to my fanfiction I'm glad that you are enjoying it. I'm truly sorry about the killing please don't hurt me lol. Anyway as I said to Yuna-Blueo'Hara they wont come back until the second part of the trilogy ok on with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the aeon Bahamut, but If I did I would burn Brother into a crisp.

While Jian was just outside the door when Lyla came out. She then suddenly fainted and Jian quickly caught her.

"Wow she sure looks sexy, hey wait why did I think that. Hmm it must be hormones. That's it, it has nothing to do with love it's just that we are close friends and I have raging hormones. Note to myself, I spend too much time around girls. Yevon, and I thought I had gone past my raging hormones" Thought Jian as he scooped Lyla up and headed out.

As soon as he got outside he took a left and headed down to the Monks Chambre. He then laid Lyla down on the bed in the circular room. Suddenly Xiang burst in.

"Out Jian" said Xiang.

"What?" questioned Jian.

"I get to look after Lyla, after all you get the whole Pilgrimage with her" said Xiang. Jian understood after all Lyla was going to die.

"Dam why am I letting Lyla do this" thought Jian as he headed out. Jian looked at his sword. "It needs to be sharpened" thought Jian as he sat down and took out a tool and began to sharpen the sword.

While inside the Monk's Chambre Xiang had put a glass of water on the bedside table when the priest that Xiang had been talking to earlier came in.

"How is she?" asked the priest.

"She's okay, is she meant to be this tired?" asked Xiang.

"Yes, but normally Summoners don't get their first Aeon so quickly" replied the priest. With that he headed out. Then Lyla slowly woke up, and Xiang rushed to her side as Lyla sat up. Lyla looked round and immediately recognized where she was.

"Where's Jian?" asked Lyla.

"Outside, I made him go out, he carried you here. It's funny, it would of looked like that you two had just got married, if you hadn't of fainted" giggled Xiang. Lyla blushed at the thought of Jian carrying her.

"Uh why am I blushing so much when Xiang cracks a joke about Jian and me. Do I… No don't be silly I mean we're friends right? Right." Thought Lyla. Lyla giggled with Xiang.

"Have you noticed how strong Jian is?" asked Xiang who had now stopped giggling.

"No why?" asked Lyla.

"Well he broke the lock on the door when he kicked it open" said Xiang who had pointed to the door. On the door the lock had come off and Xiang went over and picked up the lock and showed it Lyla, both girls giggled. "Imagine how many muscles must be under his shirt" said Xiang.

"Yeah…I mean no, Xiang!" said Lyla. Xiang giggled.

"Hey I don't care what you say, you are hooked" giggled Xiang.

"Xiang we are close friends that's all" protested Lyla. Xiang smiled and skipped out the room. Just then Jian came in.

"Hey you're awake" said Jian.

"Yep" said Lyla with a smile. "Thanks for catching me Jian" said Lyla.

"Hey no problem, that's what a Guardian is for right" said Jian. Suddenly there were shouts from outside and Jian and Lyla ran out of the Chambre to see what was going on. The Iron Giant that had been waiting had grown impatient and had walked up the stairs looking for Lyla. Without hesitation both Lyla and Jian had rushed forward to battle.

"Hey you really need to sort out your attitude" said Jian to the fiend. As he slashed the fiend with his sword all though it hardly did any damage. "What the" said Jian. Lyla took out her staff.

"Scan" shouted Lyla and suddenly a flood of information came to Lyla. "It has high defense and magic defense!" shouted Lyla. The Iron Giant swung its huge sword knocking off one of the glass balls off the temple and breaking it and aimed for Jian. "Jian watch out!" shouted Lyla, Jian dodged the Sword as it came crashing down.

"Oh yeah" said Jian as he felt so much power in him. He was ready to release his Overdrive. "Black Strike!" shouted Jian he put his sword in the ground and it sunk into the ground. A few moments later the sword rose up and it was flung in the air and Jian caught it. The sword was now all black and it was much stronger. It was also surrounded by a black aura. Jian rushed towards the Iron Giant, hacking away at the same spot until the black aura had entered the Iron Giant's body. The fiend groaned as the aura poisoned its body. It now had only a fifth of its hp left. Also Jian's sword was now back to normal. Lyla began to think she knew that any type of magic wouldn't do any harm. So that meant there was only one Aeon she could Summon.

"Bahamut I need you" prayed Lyla as she spread her arms out. She then twirled her staff around. Suddenly there was a roar from the sky. A symbol of Bevelle appeared in the in the sky as the Aeon Bahamut crashed through the symbol and headed to the ground at top speed. As he landed both Jian and Lyla covered their face from the dust. Bahamut was a bird like Aeon except for the fact that it had a yellow wheel on its back. which seems to help it fly. Bahamut was mostly dark blue with some red feathers. Bahamut was standing up with its arms crossed. "Bahamut, Impulse!" shouted Lyla. Bahamut gathered up its energy and formed to light blue orbs in its hands and through them at the Iron Giant. The fiend was caught in the explosions, and it fell and burst into Pryaflies. With that Lyla dismissed the Aeon. Jian put his sword away and stood by Lyla as lots of people started to clap and crowd round. Then a priest came up to her. "Was anything broken?" asked Lyla.

"Yes one, the glass ball, which tells us when Summoners are praying, other than that no one was hurt" answered the priest with that he attended to his duties. Lyla nodded. Suddenly a small boy who was about seven ran up to Lyla He was wearing again typical Kilika clothing.

"Lady Lyla can you show me your Aeon?" asked the boy excitedly.

"Yes at the village in the square" replied Lyla with that everyone headed back to the village.

It was now night time and everyone had gathered in the square. The square was just a space in the village where there were no shops only decking. Only Xiang wasn't there because Xiang had now just arrived.

"Excuse me coming through" said Xiang as she squeezed past people and crawled through their legs to get to the front.

"Hey watch where you are going" said one person.

"Hey stop pushing" said another person. Finally Xiang had found a place to watch. Children were shivering from the cold and at the front was Lyla who was facing the people in the village.

"Ifrit we need your heat" prayed Lyla as she spread her arms out. Then she twirled her staff. Some fire appeared on the end of the staff and it burned the ground as Lyla bent down. On the ground was the Kilika symbol. Suddenly it broke and out of the ground appeared Ifrit. Who had jumped and caught Lyla and put her on the ground as Ifrit landed. The Aeon Ifrit was a Fire beast. He is on all fours and on one hand he leans on his knuckles. On the same hand he has huge claws. And flames of fires are dotted around all over the body. He also had horns, a face of a wolf and he had a necklace around his neck. Lyla walked up to the Aeon and felt comforting heat from it. With that Ifrit laid down as children walked up to the Aeon as they started to warm up. Xiang walked up to Lyla.

"Now that is what I call showing off" joked Xiang. Lyla giggled. She was about to ask Xiang something when she cut her off. "And before you ask, yes Jian did see it he has just gone off somewhere with the guys, he said something about spending too much time with girls," said Xiang. Lyla smiled she knew what Xiang was going to ask next. "Hey can you sing for us as it is your last day here?" asked Xiang. Lyla smiled again. She had been singing since she was thirteen years old, at concerts and other special things. She was now practically famous through out all of Spira.

"Maybe, it depends on what I feel like" replied Lyla. "But what about you, are you excited about the tournament?" asked Lyla.

"Yeah, the Kilika Beasts are going to bring home the cup" replied Xiang.

"I'll be there" said Lyla.

"You will" said Xiang hopefully.

"Yes I wouldn't miss it for the world" replied Lyla. With that Xiang gave Lyla a hug.

While in another part of the village Jian had bumped into Wang. Wang was very tall he was a man who had trained with a sword all his life. He had long black hair, which was in a pony tail. He was wearing long green Yevonite clothes. He had blue eyes and a pointed nose. Wang had trained Jian on how to use a sword, and Wang was very respected by other people.

"Sir Wang" said Jian as he prayed to him.

"Hello Jian" said Wang. "I was hoping I would bump into you" said Wang.

"And why is that Sir?" asked Jian.

"I was hoping to test you on your skills, but after what I saw you do to that Iron Giant, I am sure that you will make a fine Guardian" said Wang.

"Thank you Sir" replied Jian, it was a change for Jian to hear Wang give out a compliment, after all he was a hard teacher to please. Jian turned to leave but then Wang spoke. "Jian, remember keep a control on your emotions, don't let them get in the way of the Pilgrimage" said Wang. Jian turned around to face him.

"Yes Sir" said Jian as he prayed. With that Wang walked away and Jian went back to the square. He knew what Wang meant, he meant that Jian is to not fall in love. He was glad that he had the talk he was beginning to feel emotions. He couldn't let that happen, so he stopped in his tracks and headed into the forest to fight fiends. This was the way he was trained to keep his feelings at bay. He remembered the first day he had his training and he saw Lyla.

_It was ten years ago and Lyla and Jian look pretty much the same when they were five years old only that they were a bit taller. Jian was standing on the edge of the decking staring out to sea showing no emotion. When Lyla skipped over to him._

_"Hey Jian wanna play Blitzball?" asked Lyla. Jian turned to face her._

_"Sir Wang said I can't" replied Jian._

_"Ok then we can play something else" said Lyla happily._

_"Lyla I can't I'm training" said Jian._

_"Jian are you all right?" asked Lyla she had noticed that Jian hadn't smiled once._

_"Yes it's just that I'm training not to smile as much" replied Jian._

_"Why?" asked Lyla._

_"Because I need to learn how to control my emotions" replied Jian._

_"Well that's going to change" replied Lyla and she went over to a hut._

_A few minutes later she came out holding two chop sticks._

_"Remember this" said Lyla and she stuffed the two chop sticks in her mouth. Lyla looked so silly that Jian had to smile. Lyla then took out the chop sticks. "There's the Jian I know" giggled Lyla happily. Then Lyla went back to play Blitzball with the other children._

"Stuff this, I can control my emotions just fine, they won't get in the way" thought Jian and with that he headed to the square.

"Oh a bit of love is going on people" says Habbo. Just then Rikku opens the door and comes skipping into the room. "Rikku what are you doing here?" asks Habbo.

"Well.. I heard something about love, so I decided that I forgive you as long that you promise that we do come back in this story" says Rikku.

"Rikku I've been saying that all along" says Habbo.

"Oh ok" says Rikku, she then starts to dance around the room.

"Right ok then, it looks like that I wont get any peace for a while then. And on another note a big well done to everyone who took part in Comic Relief in the UK" says Habbo. Rikku still dances around.

"I'm going to write the next chappie" says Rikku.

"Oh no you're not" says Habbo as she dives for the computer. "See ya people" says Habbo.


	17. My Immortal

"Hi people" says Habbo.

"Hiya everyone" says Rikku who was franticly waving at everyone

"Ok... So how do you all like the makeover, if you think that the summary could be improved, please tell me" says Habbo.

"Yeah because she really sucks at summaries" says Rikku. Habbo then hits Rikku on the head who falls unconscience.

That's better on with the shout outs. Oh and by the way I'm going to be updating twice a week from now on.

**Yuna-Blueo'Hara: **So what do you think about the makeover?

**Cute-Kitty: **Your review really made me smile, The updates are going to come more quickly now.

**akksgurl: **Did you notice that Lyla and Jian keep making excuses about their feelings? Oh and what a disaster that would be if Jian and Xiang got together they keep teasing eachother lol.

Ok people there is a song in this story, I have mentioned the artist and the name of the song, so you can go and download from a site somewhere. I urge you its a beautiful song it is true to ffx, and it made me cry, so go on download it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the song My Immortal by Evenescence.

While back at the village, everyone had asked Lyla to sing. But Lyla wanted to wait for Jian.

"Oh come on Lyla, Jian will hear you at Luca anyway. Hey this just gives me another excuse to make me think you love Jian you know" said Xiang. Lyla didn't want that so she agreed.

"Well ok" said Lyla. She dismissed Ifrit and began to sing with some teenagers all ready behind her with their instruments.

(This song is called My Immortal by Evanescence, the band version and is what inspired me for this story).

I'M SO TIRED OF BEING HERE

SUPPRESSED BY ALL MY CHILDISH FEARS

AND IF YOU HAVE TO LEAVE

I WISH THAT YOU WOULD JUST LEAVE

BECAUSE YOUR PRESENCE STILL LINGERS HERE

AND IT WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE

THESE WORDS WON'T SEEM TO HEAL

THIS PAIN IS JUST TOO REAL

THERE'S JUST TOO MUCH THAT TIME CANNOT ERASE

WHEN YOU CRIED I'D WIPE AWAY ALL OF YOUR TEARS

WHEN YOU'D SCREAM I'D FIGHT AWAY ALL YOUR FEARS

AND I'VE HELD YOUR HAND THROUGH ALL THESES YEARS

BUT YOU STILL HAVE ALL OF ME

YOU USED TO CAPTIVATE ME

BY YOUR RESONATING LIGHT

BUT NOW IM BOUND BY THE LIFE YOU LEFT BEHIND

YOUR FACE IT HAUNTS MY ONLY PLEASANT DREAMS

YOUR VOICE IT CHASED AWAY ALL THE SANITY IN ME

THESE WOUNDS WON'T SEEM TO HEAL

THIS PAIN IS JUST TOO REAL

THERE'S JUST TOO MUCH THAT TIME CANNOT ERASE

WHEN YOU CRIED I'D WIPE AWAY ALL OF YOUR TEARS

WHEN YOU'D SCREAM I'D FIGHT AWAY ALL YOUR FEARS

AND I'VE HELD YOUR HAND THROUGH ALL THESES YEARS

BUT YOU STILL HAVE ALL OF ME

I'VE TRIED SO HARD TO TELL MYSELF THAT YOU'RE GONE

AND THOUGH YOU'RE STILL WITH ME

I'VE BEEN ALONE ALL ALONG

WHEN YOU CRIED I'D WIPE AWAY ALL OF YOUR TEARS

WHEN YOU'D SCREAM I'D FIGHT AWAY ALL YOUR FEARS

AND I'VE HELD YOUR HAND THROUGH ALL THESE YEARS

BUT YOU STILL HAVE ALL OF ME

By the end of the song Lyla had tears in her eyes. She didn't know why she had sung this song. I mean she had wrote it when she was eight. But still she had sung it, and all the way through the song she was remembering her parents Shuyin and Lenne. The song for her had applied to them, their love for each other and her grief for them. Lyla looked around a lot of people were upset. The song had applied to them as well losing family members and friends because of Sin. Sin a cycle of death this was why Lyla had to stop Sin. Xiang came up to Lyla.

"Wow that was beautiful" said Xiang. She had also been crying. "I mean wow since when has a song made me cry" said Xiang happily. Just then Jian came up to both of them. "Dam Jian you didn't cry" said Xiang.

"Look around Xiang no other guys cried either" replied Jian. Lyla giggled. It was true as well the only people that did cry were the women and children.

"Well I guess it's time for bed" said Lyla.

"Hey wait I'm sleeping in your hut tonight" said Xiang. Lyla nodded.

"Night girls" said Jian as he walked off.

"Night" said Lyla as both girls walked off in the other direction.

In Lyla's bedroom the two girls were chatting.

"I'll sleep on the floor" said Lyla as she pulled out a sleeping bag and laid it on the floor next to the bed.

"Nah uh, I'll sleep on the floor and no arguments" said Xiang as she jumped into the sleeping bag. Lyla smiled and she got into the bed. Suddenly a stray Pryafly came into the room. "Hey what is that doing here?" asked Xiang as she pointed to the Pryafly.

"I don't know but it's another stray Pryafly" said Lyla.

"Huh?" said Xiang.

"I'll explain later, basically it can show the future" said Lyla. The Pryafly then hummed louder and then suddenly a orange sphere dropped to the ground and the Pryafly went. Lyla went over to it. "What is it?" asked Lyla.

"Oooo I know!" exclaimed Xiang as she skipped over. "It's a new design of a sphere" said Xiang.

"A sphere…" said Lyla as she thought.

"Let's turn it on" said Xiang.

"Maybe we shouldn't if it's from the future" said Lyla. But Xiang as always didn't listen and turned on the sphere.

_The picture was clear and it was in the Farplane Glen and the sphere was put on the floor. Suddenly Lyla came into view, or was it Lyla, no it was Lenne and she looked upset. Then she spoke._

_"My daughter if you get this, then you must be confused about Bahamut's appearance. He told me that you were confused. Your father his shadow it…." Lenne sighed and tried again. "You see what Bahamut said was true, who you saw was Lady Yuna, but not Lady Yunalesca. Lady Yuna is from the future a Summoner who truly defeated Sin. Why did you see her I do not know maybe it's the connection you both have. You both want Sin gone. Bahamut shouldn't of met you that day, I told him not to, but he misses you and Jian. Anyway you must go to Baaj, my child, my daughter, Lyla you have a choice. A new quest awaits you, but if you want to stay I won't mind. You are my daughter and I'm proud of you of what ever choice you make. You will be given details in the chambre of the Fayth. I just wish that your dad was here. This sphere will be sent with a stray Pryafly I have here, A Pryafly of my love to you Lyla" said Lenne with that she knelt down and theSphere turned off._

With that Lyla burst into tears. Xiang decided to go and get someone, after all she was no good at these sort of things.

A moment later Jian came in with Xiang followed closely behind. But then when Xiang saw Jian looking uncomfortable with the situation, Xiang knew that this was a mistake.

"Out Jian" said Xiang as she pushed Jian out the door. Jian fell down the stairs as the door slammed shut.

"Hey" said Jian, with that he walked away.

Inside Lyla was now giggling and both girls climbed back into bed. Xiang fell to sleep instantly. But Lyla was thinking.

"A new quest? Choice? Dad's shadow? Lady Yuna?" thought Lyla, there were so many questions. But they all came down to one thing Baaj temple. Lyla smiled about the day she had."Jian he's been great through all of this. I hope that he makes me happy through out my journey" thought Lyla. With that she fell asleep.

Admit it you are confused, he he cliffy, ok so Rikku is still unconscience. I'm sure she will wake up soon though. Ok see ya people.


	18. The Start Of The Pilgramage

."Hiya everyone" says Habbo.

"Hey you big meanie" says Rikku

"Don't call the reviewers that!" exclaims Habbo.

"Nah uh, I was talking to you" says Rikku as she jumps up and down

"Why? What did I do wrong?" says Habbo.

"You hit me on the head remember!" says Rikku as she pokes out her tongue.

"Right... Um we'll talk about this later on with the shout outs says Habbo.

"Meanie!" shouts Rikku.

* * *

**Black RoseReina: **Welcome to my fanfiction, I hope you are enjoying it, any complaints join the long queue over in the corner lol. I need a favour tell me what you like about the story so I can come up with the best summary ever.

**Cute-Kitty: **"Sorry to bust your bubble but Rikku is dead in the story. My conversations with Rikku are separate from the story, andfrom now on there will be a line separating the conversations to the story. Sorry about the confusion. Ofcourse if you still find it confusing, I will gladly kick her out of the door lol." says Habbo. "Hey meanie I'm not going anywhere!" exclaims Rikku. "I aslo need you to tell me what you like about the story so I can come up with the best summary ever!" says Habbo.

**Yuna-Blueo'Hara: **Rikku tapes Yuna-Blueo'Hara's mouth up. Habbo pushes Rikku out of the way and takes the tape off. "We don't need to go that far. Anyway well done for figuring out on what's going to happen, just don't tell anyone,sorry about Rikku she thought that you were going to blab lol. Please can you also tell me what you like about the story so I can come up with a good summary" says Habbo.

**akksgurl: **Yep Baaj is going to be interesting to describe, I can use my imagination YAY! Anyway I need a favour tell me what you like about the story so I can come up with the best summary ever, my make over didn't work to attract reviewers.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I'm having withdrawal symptons, I killed my fav characters if you want a disclaimer refer to another chappie, I'm too depressed.

* * *

It was a new day and Everyone was at the docks saying goodbye to Lyla. Xiang ran up to Lyla and gave her a hug while holding back her tears.

"I wish there was another way you know" said Xiang as they broke apart.

"We all do" said Lyla. Xiang then she turned to Jian.

"You better not let the fiends get her…Oh who am I kidding, it wont be the same without you around" said Xiang as she gave Jian a slap on the back.

"Thanks I think" said Jian.

"All aboard" said the Captain on the speaker. With that both Jian and Lyla boarded the ship. The ship is just like the ones when Yuna was alive. You see with Sin around it is hard to make better ships. Lyla waved as people began to cry.

Soon they were on their way all you could see was the ocean Lyla and Jian were at the front of the ship enjoying the sea.

"So where are we going first?" asked Jian. Lyla smiled.

"Besaid Island, then we head back to Luca for the tournament. Then we go as far as the Calm lands where the Reminen Temple is. Then it is back to the Moonflow to get to Baaj" replied Lyla.

"Sounds like a plan" said Jian. "Look" said Jian as he pointed to two cannons at the front of the boat. Lyla looked to where he was pointing. "Those will protect us if Sin comes near" said Jian. Suddenly there was a rumble, and the sea was getting rough.

"Sin" shouted someone.

"No it's not Sin, everyone hold on tight a storm is coming" said the Captain on the speaker. But it was all ready too late because Lyla had all ready fallen off the ship.

"Lyla!" shouted Jian as he dove in after her.

Lyla was really scared she tried to hold her breath, but she couldn't. And so she blacked out as she saw a figure swim towards her.

Lyla then woke up in a room. With white walls a white bed and a white bedside table. Jian was sitting at the end of the bed with his back towards her. Jian turned around as he heard Lyla sit up.

"Hey you're awake" said Jian. As he came over to her.

"Oh Jian I was so scared" cried Lyla as all the memories came flooding back. Jian gave Lyla a hug as she cried.

"Look I'm sorry, I should of guarded you better" said Jian. With that Lyla stopped crying and looked at Jian while pulling out of the hug. She so wanted to just kiss Jian, but she resisted she didn't want to spoil what they all ready had. Lyla smiled.

"Jian you didn't know about the storm, so you have nothing to be sorry about. Anyway where are we?" asked Lyla.

"Err we are still on the boat" said Jian.

"We are" said Lyla.

"Yeah and the boat has just docked at Besaid" said Jian. Lyla saw Jian's worried face.

"What is it?" asked Lyla.

"Well the thing is, that Sin attacked the Island two days ago, and between then there have been no Summoners" said Jian.

"That means that the sending hasn't been performed yet" replied Lyla. Jian nodded. "How bad is the Island?" asked Lyla.

"I'm not sure" answered Jian, with that Lyla rushed out to board off the boat with Jian followed closely behind. Lyla walked onto the beach. "Sin sure does tidy up after itself" said Jian. It was true where there should have been ruins along the beach where the apartments were but there was nothing. Except for the ruins of the two look out towers which was at either end of the beach. Two people came up to Lyla and Jian. One was an old women wearing Besaid clothes and the other was a young mid twenties girl with long black hair put in a low ponytail, with blue eyes and she too was wearing typical Besaid clothing. Lyla prayed to them as they approached.

"I'm Summoner Lyla from Kilika, may I please perform the Sending?" asked Lyla.

"Thank Yevon" said the old women.

"We were afraid that the people we love would turn into fiends ya" said the young women.

"Please show me where they are" said Lyla. The young women pointed towards the sea. Lyla took out her staff and walked to towards the sea. With the power of the Fayth she walked on the water. All of the people who live in Besaid came out to watch, including Jian. As Lyla danced the water the lifted her up, people began to cry and even Lyla shed some tears while dancing.

After the Sending Lyla went up to Jian.

"Do you think that they will get there?" asked Lyla. Jian smiled.

"Hey with you as their guide it will be impossible to lose their way" replied Jian. Lyla smiled as they headed towards the temple. When they had got past the bridges and waterfalls they came across a huge gateway. Now when Yuna was alive this was the place where Tidus had to fight Kimarhi. But for Lyla and Jian this is where the town starts. The huge gates opened as they approached and they went inside.

Inside there are tall circular buildings, the tallest buildings were three floors high. As Lyla walked along the path with Jian lots of children crowded round including some adults and teenagers.

"Lady Lyla I love your music" said a teenager.

"Oh my you look so much like Lady Lenne" said an adult.

"Can I have your autograph?" asked a little girl, as she handed her Blitzball over. Lyla signed it and gave it back to her. The girl giggled and went back to her friends and both Lyla and Jian continued on their way.

"I thought Sin attacked the Island" said Jian.

"Sin must have only attacked the beach" said Lyla. Suddenly there were screams from up ahead. Both Jian and Lyla broke into a run, towards the screams. Lots of people were running past them as they approached. Finally they saw what it was. It was Sin spawn. Jian took out his sword and Lyla took out her staff. The Sinspawn looked a giant bug like creature with a long neck and pincers.

* * *

"Dun dun dun, Jian and Lyla are going to die in the next chappie, so the next one will be the last" says Habbo.

"WHAT!" screams Rikku.

"..." says Habbo.

"You meanie! So this is the end!" says Rikku.

"Muahahahahahahahaha" laughs Habbo evilly.

"Err... Habbo?" questions Rikku.

"Oh sorry I zoned out what were you saying" says Habbo.

"You were saying you were going to kill Lyla and Jian!" exclaims Rikku.

"Ahh, I would never do such a thing Rikku, now if you excuse me I need to write another chappie" says Habbo.


	19. The Battle Of Sinspawn

"Hiya people, now my sister wants to say something, so here she is my sister" says Habbo.

"ahh! leave me alone!.. grrr i don't even LIKE final fantasy! i hate the characters its so...boring :P"

"what about me don't you like me?" says Rikku who jumps up and down

"who are you?" Says Habbo's sister

"Rikku! the blonde one" says Rikku.

"err no i hate blondes muwahahahha! i'm so evil" says Habbo's sister

"Hey meanie!" exclaims Rikku. Habbo goes and hits her sister on the head and kicks her out of the room, and slams the door before she can do her karate moves.

"Sorry people about that, on with the shout outs" says Habbo.

* * *

**Yuna-Blueo'Hara: **Right ok, I'm doing this to try and attract more people, but thanks for the positive comment.

**akksgurl:** I'm mean making you pick one thing lol anyway my sister came up with a cool summary so hopefully, fingers crossed that more people will be reviewing.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Braska, Jecht or Auron

* * *

"Scan!" shouted Lyla and almost immediately a flood of information came to her "it's called Sinspawn Gui and it's weakness is Power Break, the head can be dangerous, and the pincers protect the torso!" shouted Lyla.

"Right!" shouted Jian. With that Jian started to hack away at one of the pincers. While Lyla concentrated on the other pincer.

"Firaga!" shouted Lyla as she pointed her staff at the right pincer. It was suddenly surrounded in flames as it dealt some damage. Then the Sinspawn moved towards Jian. "Jian watch out!" shouted Lyla, but it was too late it had already poured poison over Jian from its head. Jian felt weak his energy was been zapped from him every minute. Lyla turned towards Jian. "Esuna!" shouted Lyla, Jian was covered in a pink light and when it had faded he had been cured of the poison. But Jian was still very weak. "Cure!" shouted Lyla. This time he was covered in a white light and when it had gone some of his energy had been restored. You see Lyla had always concentrated on black magic and it wasn't until recently that she had learnt some basic white magic.

"Power Break!" shouted Jian and he attacked the left pincer, with red sparks flying everywhere, and the left pincer burst into Pryaflies. Lyla suddenly felt some over whelming power enter her heart.

"Grand Summon!" shouted Lyla as she spread her arms out. "Ifrit we need you" prayed Lyla. Then she twirled her staff. Some fire appeared on the end of the staff and it burned the ground as Lyla bent down. On the ground was the Kilika symbol. Suddenly it broke and out of the ground appeared Ifrit. Who had jumped and caught Lyla and put her on the ground as Ifrit landed. Ifrit roared he had his full Overdrive ready. "Ifrit, Hell Fire!" the Aeon nodded and turned towards the Sinspawn.

A ball of fire was getting bigger and bigger in Ifrit's mouth and then he shot it at the fiend. The fiend was surrounded by a ball of fire as Ifrit powered up to more balls of fire in his claws, he then through it at the fiend. The flames lifted up the fiend high up in the sky. Ifrit then ripped up some of the ground and through it at the fiend. The fiend then crashed to the ground. The right pincer and the head gone in a burst of Pryaflies all that was left was the torso, but Ifrit was too worn out from his last attack to do anything. The fiend then used its torso to attack Ifrit several times. Lyla then soon noticed that Ifrit had his energy back. "Ifrit, attack!" shouted Lyla, Ifrit obeyed and using it's claw it struck the torso. The fiend then did a counter attack and struck Ifrit. Ifrit then fell and burst into Pryaflies, and with the two pincers suddenly appeared again. Jian kept using his Power Break and Lyla kept using Firega at the Pincers until they burst into Pryaflies. "Firaga!" shouted Lyla and with that the torso was covered in flames and the fiend burst into Pryaflies.

Both Lyla and Jian drunk some high potions as everyone clapped around them. Then a priest came up to them, again he was bold and was wearing Yevonite clothes.

"You both must be tired, please it's this way to the temple" said the priest.

"Yes thank you" said Lyla as she prayed. With that the priest led them down the hill towards the most busy part of the town, the town square. There were no buildings here except for the temple, and a fire. Again the temple looks much the same when Yuna was alive. They went into the Great Hall.

"There is a room either side of the Cloister of Trials" said the Priest with that he walked away. Lyla turned to Jian.

"It is getting late, I could get the Aeon tomorrow" said Lyla. Jian nodded in agreement.

"Ok then I'll see you tomorrow then" said Jian as he turned to head to the room Lyla stopped him.

"Oh Jian before I forget" said Lyla, Jian turned around to face her. Lyla handed Jian an orange sphere from her pocket. "Could you watch this please? Maybe you can make some sense from it" said Lyla.

"Ok" said Jian and with that he went to the left hand side room while Lyla took the right hand side one. Lyla kicked off the boots and she took out her ponytail. The room was a basic circular bedroom, with a white bed and a wooden wardrobe. She went over to the wardrobe and opened it. You see neither Lyla or Jian took any luggage with them so that meant that they didn't have any nightwear. Lyla spotted a white night gown, and got changed. She then got into bed and started to think.

"Ok so maybe today was a bit crazy. I mean I wanted to kiss Jian, that can't happen. Maybe I just liked the hug too much, that's probably it, our friendship is too important for love anyway. I don't think Xiang teasing me about Jian has been helping me either, I'm just getting confused after all" thought Lyla. With that she went to sleep.

While in the other room Jian was topless and he had just watched the sphere.

"Wow now I no why Lyla cried that night. What could it mean though, a new quest? And how does Lenne know all of this anyway?" thought Jian. He then began to think of Lyla. "She really scared me today… Those eyes when she looked at me. Ok I really need to stop now." Thought Jian he then fell straight to sleep.

The next morning both Jian and Lyla were up and dressed, and Lyla had a high ponytail in her hair and they were in the Great Hall.

"Ready?" asked Jian.

"You bet" said Lyla happily and with that they both walked up the stairs. Just then the most three unlikely people walked in. Actually they are dead, yes they were Braska, Jecht and Auron. The three friends were talking to each other when Jecht saw Lyla.

"Hey isn't that the girl we are meant to be seeing?" asked Jecht.

"Yes it could be, she certainly does look like Lenne" answered Braska. Jecht was about to follow Lyla when Auron stopped him.

"Jecht" said Auron.

"What?" asked Jecht as he turned to face Auron.

"The Fayth told us to tell them at Bajj temple" said Auron.

"Hey but we are not at Bajj temple, we are at bloody Besaid temple" replied Jecht angrily. A few people gasped around them. Braska turned to face the people.

"I apologize for my friend, he has been near Sin's toxin" lied Braska as he prayed. The other people began to pray around Jecht. Auron chuckled.

"We would have been at Bajj temple if you had asked for the right boat" said Auron. Jecht then got annoyed.

"Yeah well, if the bloody bastard would of listened…." Said Jecht but Braska cut him off.

"Please Jecht you are in a temple" said Braska.

"We would of got there even sooner if we had appeared in Bajj and not in Luca" said Auron.

"Hey all I wanted to know is that did they have a Blitzball Stadium" said Jecht as he raised a fist towards Auron. Jecht was very curious about Blitzball afterall they had traveled a thousand years back in time. It was then Braska stepped in between the two friends.

"Please Jecht control your temper, and Auron stop teasing Jecht" said Braska.

"So Braska are we going to head off now?" asked Jecht Braska nodded agreeing that it would be best that they left for Bajj as soon as possible.

"Yes the boat should be ready by now" replied Braska. You see they had to take a boat because if they traveled by bursting into Pryaflies then they would get sent to the Farplane.

While in the Chambre of the Fayth Lyla was praying again she had completed the trials easily and had also found the Rod of Wisdom, which she had put away. A statue of a bird like creature was in the middle of the room as Lyla prayed.

"Please, Sin has already done a lot of damage, I need your help" prayed Lyla. The statue glowed and above it appeared a seven year old girl, wearing Yevonite clothes. The girl smiled at Lyla, as Lyla stood up.

"Hiya Lyla" said the girl. Lyla smiled at her friend who she had known in Zanarkand.

"Hi Valefor" said Lyla. Valefor giggled.

"So you are a Summoner now, how is Jian?" asked Valefor.

"He's well, he is actually my Guardian" said Lyla.

"Well I'm not surprised" said Valefor.

"Umm Valefor, why do you still look like a little girl, it has been twelve years?" asked Lyla. Valefor sighed.

"Well I died when I was seven, so this is what I look like" replied Valefor. She continued. "When Yu Yevon chose me to do this, I felt pleased, I was going to die anyway in the war, so why not help with the dream Zanarkand" said Valefor.

"Uh dream Zanarkand?" questioned Lyla.

"Yeah you know, we wanted to save Zanarkand, so we created a dream. I go there often it is truly magical" replied Valefor. Lyla smiled at the thought.

"So what did you do?" asked Lyla.

"Well… After I had heard about your dad, I wanted to create someone like him. You know, because he was the star player. So I began to think. I took all my memories, everything positive about your dad, and I made a new Star Player of the Zanarkand Abes in dream Zanarkand. You would like him I know it" said Valefor. Lyla was speechless for a moment and then she spoke.

"Thank you Valefor, that is really nice of you" replied Lyla.

"Ok enough chit chat, I think my Aeon is the coolest and you can have it" said Valefor and with that she went through Lyla. Lyla felt wobbly for a moment but then she straightened up and went outside the room.

* * *

I bet you were just waiting for those three to show up, yay more language lol.


	20. An Unexpected Stop

"Hiya people it's the 20th chapter so you know what that means?" asked Habbo.

"That me and Yunie come back!" exclaims Rikku jumping up and down.

"Err... no" replied Habbo

"Oh poopie" says Rikku

"It actually means that I'm giving you another summary on the story so far" says Habbo.

* * *

**Summary: **Ok so Yuna and Tidus had a baby called Anya and they got married and Gippal and Rikku had a baby called Ryley. Shuyin got control of Tidus's body and killed Rikku, and Yuna commited suicide after killing Tidus. Braska, Auron and Jecht have been set the task to go back a thousand years and get Lyla and Jian to help. Meanwhile a thousand years ago Lyla is on a pilgramage with Jian as her guardian and Lyla keeps getting weird visions. Oh yeah and Lyla and Jian keep denying their feelings for eachother.

* * *

"When is there going to be some love?" asked Rikku jumping up and down. Habbo sighs and hits Rikku on the head so she falls unconscience.

"On with the shout outs" says Habbo.

* * *

**akksgurl: **Ahh instead of gaining reviewers I lose one, how does that work? lol. Notice Cute-Kitty hasn't reviewed hmmm anyway I am truly touched by your review.

**Yuna-Blueo'Hara: **Yep and you will see more of that trio in this chappie as well.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Buffy oh wait this isn't Buffy, kick ass Buffy, ok I'm going nuts.

* * *

Jian was sitting on the stairs cleaning his sword when Lyla walked down the stairs. Jian stood up, put his sword away and turned to face Lyla.

"Hey" said Jian.

"Hi, I saw Valefor, she wanted to know how you were" said Lyla.

"Ah so that's why you took a long time" said Jian with a smile. Lyla giggled.

"Yes, she does talk a lot" said Lyla. With that they both headed out.

When Lyla and Jian came out of the temple, there were a lot of people in the square, with balloons and baskets of fruit set out on tables.

"Huh? What's this?" thought Lyla.

"I guess word got around pretty fast" said Jian, as they both walked into the square.

"Huh?" said Lyla, as she turned to face Jian.

"What? You thought that you would leave with no fuss, you are famous you know" smiled Jian. Lyla smiled back.

"Well… I guess it would be rude if we left right away, and we haven't eaten since yesterday" replied Lyla as she skipped over to the basket of fruit, with Jian following her. They both started to eat.

"What? I was starving!" exclaimed Jecht, who was with Braska and Auron over at the far side table.

"It doesn't matter now we will take the next boat, which goes to Luca, and then we will take another boat, which goes to Bajj" said Braska, who was trying to create peace between Jecht and Auron.

"Yes and this time let's not get distracted" said Auron.

"Hey it's not my fault that there was food laid out here when we came out" joked Jecht, who had now calmed down and was seeing the situation now very funny.

"We will just have to be careful about making too much contact with Lyla and Jian" said Braska. Both Auron and Jecht nodded in agreement.

"Sir?" asked a little girl who was tugging on Braska's robe. Braska then came down to the little girl's level. The girl had blue eyes, long blonde hair and she was wearing typical Besaid clothes.

"Yes" answered Braska who smiled at the little girl.

"Do you think I could become a Summoner, like Lady Lyla?" asked the girl. Braska smiled at the question.

"Yes I'm sure you will" answered Braska. The girl giggled and then ran off to find her friends. Braska, Jecht and Auron then noticed that a lot of people were leaving including Lyla and Jian. So the friends followed. On the way back to the boat. Lyla and Jian were talking to each other while a crowd was following them.

"Valefor was telling me about dream Zanarkand" said Lyla.

"Oh yeah, what did she say?" asked Jian.

"Not much really, only that it was magical" said Lyla.

Soon they had got to the beach and had boarded the boat. Lyla said her goodbye and they were on their way. Lyla and Jian were at the front of the boat, while Braska, Jecht and Auron were at the back of the boat.

After a while Lyla had an idea and she climbed over the railing and sat down at the very tip of the boat.

"Hey" said Jian, who was worried about Lyla and followed her. He then sat down behind her and put his hands on her waist so that she wouldn't fall off. Lyla giggled.

"You are quite the Guardian" said Lyla.

"Well we can't have you falling off the boat again" said Jian.

"Don't worry, today it is clear" said Lyla. With that the two of them began to enjoy the sea air.

After a while Lyla saw Kilika Island come into view and so they both stood up, and Jian took Lyla's hand and helped over the railing before went over the railing himself. After all Lyla didn't want Xiang to jump to conclusions again. Suddenly Lyla spotted someone at the back of the boat who appeared to be wearing Zanarkand clothes.

"Hey Jian look over there" siad Lyla who pointed to where Braska, Jecht and Auron were.

"Hey that guy looks like he's from Zanarkand" said Jian. Lyla nodded and they both began to walk towards the friends.

"Hey, what are they doing coming over here?" asked Jecht, who had spotted Lyla and Jian walking towards them.

"Jecht, it's your clothes, they probably recognize it" said Auron.

"Our best bet would be to walk away" said Braska and the friends did just that.

"We shouldn't bother them" said Jian. Lyla nodded and they went back to where they were talking at the front of the boat.

"I thought this boat goes straight to Luca?" questioned Jecht.

"It's Blitball season, this boat is going to pick up the Kilika Beasts" said Auron.

"Yeah and how do you know that?" asked Jecht.

"I heard the Besaid Aurochs talking" replied Auron.

"Also the Besaid Aurochs boarded the boat earlier on" said Braska.

"Well, no one is as good as me, that's because I'm the best" said Jecht.

"Care to prove it?" asked Auron. Jecht smiled. Jecht picked up a stray Blitzball and went over to the front of the boat. Lyla and Jian turned around when they heard someone bounce a Blitzball. Jecht then hit the ball a couple of times against the pole, he then jumped spun in the air and kicked the ball so hard that it went out of site.

"Ha, I still got it, I'm the best" said Jecht.

"I really don't like this guy" thought Jian. Lyla smiled.

"I bet I could match that" said Lyla suddenly.

"Huh?" said Jecht.

"And I can add something else" said Lyla. Jian smirked, he knew what shot Lyla was talking about, he had seen her practice it since Shuyin had taught her how to do it. And the extra thing was something that Lyla had put in herself. Lyla jumped down from the railing and picked up another stray Blitzball. By this time both Auron and Braska had come over to watch. Lyla hit the Blitzball a couple of times against the pole, she then spun in the air and kicked the ball upwards. She then landed on her feet. As the ball came down Lyla jumped and did a flip as she kicked the ball so hard that it went out of site. Jecht was speechless. Auron chuckled as the three friends left to go down to the cabins without a word to Lyla or Jian.

"Wow, you sure showed him!" exclaimed Jian. Lyla smiled it was now dark, as the sun was setting, the boat docked.

"Ly!" squealed Xiang with delight as she ran onto the boat with the Kilika Beasts and greeted Lyla with a bone, crushing hug.

* * *

Well what do you know Xiang has come back!


	21. I Fancy You

Hello people well it looks like Rikku is still unconscience, whoops maybe I hit her too hard. Anyway I've got 2 chappies for you as I missed an update so here you are, oh and also please review meteora101's story, just click on her name in the reviews in this story cause I'm the only one reviewing ok that's it.

* * *

**Yuna-Blueo'Hara: **I love your reviews, see your reviews count as well, there you go just because I want more reviewers doesn't meanI forget the ones that are reviewing. Anyway I'm really happy that you like Xiang, he he someone had to show Jecht a thing or two. 

**Cute-Kitty: **He he did you notice that Jecht always seems to mess it up. First the age and now you forgot wot Jian and Lyla look like ok well here it goes. Lyla looks like Lenne except that she has Shuyin's eyes and she always has her hair up in a ponytail. Oh yeah and Lyla is now always wearing the outfit that Lenne wore.Now Jian is a bit more difficult to picture especially his hairstyle. Although I have described before what he looks like it's a bit difficult to describe his hairstyle if you know what I mean. The best way would be to say he has the same hairstyle as Jin in Tekken 4 look for screenshots in Google. Jian has a white and black hoodie black trousers and black trainers and he is an inch taller than Lyla. There you go oh wots that u say? You are sorry, nah forget about it you're still here afterall.

**meteora101: **Ah if you mean I hate that Character I have no idea wot I'm going to do with that story where as the dark side is going to be improved and I hope to make a Rikku story out of it aswell as Yuna turning evil at the same time. Anyway I've advertised your story for ya, doesn't mean that they will review though, but I tried ok hope you enjoy this ficcie.

**OvEr-dOsE44: **Welcome to this ficcie, he he u didn't expect them to die did ya. Ch12 wow your a long way back, anyway I hope you are enjoying the rest of the fic here's two more chappies.

**akksgurl: **Well I couldn't just leave her out could I? Nope she's back whohoo. I bet you think it's really annoying that Lyla and Jian get so close to getting together eh? He he I think they're cute too. Lyla reveals something in this chappie enjoy.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own Kogome! And there is nothing you can do about it Square Enix HA HA HA!

* * *

"Hey you only saw Lyla just yesterday" chuckled Jian. Xiang then let go of Lyla. 

"Well I haven't missed you one bit" joked Xiang. Jian smiled and went to talk to the other members of the Kilika Beasts who were up the stairs. Lyla smiled at her friend.

"So let me see!" exclaimed Xiang. Lyla put her head to one side.

"See what?" asked Lyla.

"You're new Aeon" said Xiang. Lyla smiled and took a step back. Lyla then spread out her arms.

"Valefor, I want to see your Aeon" prayed Lyla. She then twirled her staff and a symbol of Besaid appeared on the floor in all different colours. Then a few beams of light shot straight up to the sky. Then a bird like Aeon flew down to the ground and landed on its claws. It had red wings red feathers on the head and blue on the torso and a few bits of jewelry decorated the wings. Lyla went over to pet the Aeon, and then Xiang petted the Aeon. Lyla then dismissed it.

"Wow, that was cool" said Xiang as she sat down, Lyla sat down next to her.

"Yes, Valefor said that her Aeon was the coolest" said Lyla.

"Another one of your friends?" asked Xiang, Lyla nodded.

"Thank you Xiang" said Lyla.

"For what?" asked Xiang.

"For being a good friend" replied Lyla.

While Jian was at the top of the boat talking to Kogome. The others had gone to the cabin to sleep. Kogome was the Captain to the Kilika Beasts, he had gray eyes, he was as tall as Jian, he was twenty years old, and he had short blonde hair, and he was wearing the Kilika Beasts uniform.

"Yeah, so we are going to beat the Al-Bead this year, I just know it" said Kogome.

"Yeah, how?" asked Jian.

"Ah well wait and see" said Kogome. Kogome then looked over to where the girls were talking.

"Can I tell you something?" asked Kogome.

"Yeah ok" replied Jian.

"I fancy Lyla" said Kogome. Jian felt jealous, for only a minute until he said.

"Well, if you fancy her why don't you tell her?" asked Jian.

"Well I would, it's just that…" said Kogome but Jian cut him off.

"Look stop making excuses, just talk to her after the game" said Jian.

"You're right" said Kogome. Kogome then turned to face the girls. "Hey, Xiang!" called Kogome, but it was no use Xiang was in the middle of one of her girly conversations.

"Hey, this is how you get her attention" said Jian. He took the Blitzball that Kogome was holding and through it at Xiang who was down below them with Lyla.

"Owe" said Xiang as the Blitzball hit her on the arm. Both girls turned towards the boys. "What did you do that for?" called Xiang.

"You need to get some sleep, there's the tournament tomorrow!" called Kogome.

"Yes Captain!" called Xiang. Lyla then turned to Xiang.

"I'll get to bed as well" said Lyla. Xiang nodded and with that both girls went to bed who were soon followed by the boys.

The next day Lyla was at the front of the boat with Jian and Xiang. Xiang pulled Lyla away into a corner.

"What is it?" asked Lyla. Xiang giggled.

"Hey well I have just found out something" said Xiang.

"What?" asked Lyla as she put her head to one side.

"Well… I think Kogome fancies you" said Xiang.

"Really?" asked Lyla. Xiang nodded having the biggest smile on her face.

"Yes, and this is really good, because you have fancied him for since like, forever" said Xiang. Lyla smiled, it was true she had fancied him for ages, yes she was close with Jian that was true, but with Kogome it was different, well that was what she had thought anyway.

"So what should I do?" asked Lyla.

"Let him make the first move" replied Xiang.

"Ok" replied Lyla, and with that both girls went over to where Jian was. Jian noticed the smile on Lyla's face.

"It looks like Xiang told her" thought Jian. He smiled, he liked to see Lyla smile, you see he had told Xiang last night of Kogome's feelings. He wanted Lyla to be happy. Of course Lyla since they were little was always asking advice on how to get Kogome's attention.

Suddenly they had docked at Luca, there was music and balloons everywhere. Luca is a bit bigger when Yuna was alive. It stretches as far as Mushroom Rock Road so there is no Mihen Highroad. Where the Mihen Highroad used to be there is the same dirt path but there are buildings obviously in the same style as the rest of Luca, lining the dirt path.

As they docked they could hear the commentator. Who had a girl's soft excited voice.

"The Blitzball season is here people! Yes and what a show this is going to be, this year it is very special, because this year for the opening Lady Lyla is going to sing for us. Oh and here she is now docking and dock 1!" exclaimed the commentator. Lyla waved as she and Jian walked off the boat. "Yes the dress she is wearing used be worn by none other than, Lady Lenne herself! Oh and who is that next coming off the boat?" questioned the commentator. The Kilika Beasts including Xiang and Kogome ran off the ramp. "It's the Kilika Beasts people, they are the popular choice for this season, they always come so close, they will be pulling out all the stops this year to beat the Al-Bead Psyces. Next off the ramp is…" said the commentator. The Besaid Aurochs walked off the ramp. "The Besaid Aurochs! They are the team that deserve to win, because Sin attacked their home three days ago, this team will defiantly want to bring home the cup!" said the commentator. The commentator continued in this manner as the other boats came in.

Meanwhile Jecht, Auron and Braska and boarded off the ship and were now heading to another boat.

"Figures it'll be Blitz season when we want to take a boat" said Jecht.

"We will just have to wait" said Braska.

While Lyla and Jian were crowded by lots of people and there seemed no way to get past.

"We are never going to get there in time" said Lyla.

"Hey, don't worry" replied Jian and with that he pulled out his sword, to push through as he took Lyla's hand, people began to back away when they saw the sword. Lyla knew that this was a stupid idea because Jian could hurt somebody, but she didn't say anything because she trusted him.

Soon they had got to the lockers where the Kilika Beasts were, and Jian put his sword away.

"Yevon what is taking him so long" moaned Xiang as Lyla and Jian entered the locker room. Xiang was the only girl in the Kilika Beasts.

"Err where's Kogome?" asked Lyla as she looked round the room.

"At the match up draws" said one of the Kilika Beasts. Xiang smiled she knew what Lyla wanted to talk to Kogome about. Lyla then motioned for Xiang to follow her, so she did.

They had got to the dressing room. It had the basic things a dresser, a mirror and a stool in a white room.

"Yevon they don't decorate do they" said Xiang as Lyla sat down on the stool. "So what do you want done?" asked Xiang as she went over to Lyla.

"Oh nothing special, I just want the ponytail taken out" said Lyla as she handed Xiang the comb that she had in her pocket. Xiang took out the purple flower hair band out of the hair, and gave it to Lyla who had put it in her pocket. She then combed Lyla's hair until it was neat and tidy. She handed her back her comb, which Lyla had put away.

"I need to go and get…." Began Lyla but Xiang cut her off.

"Yes, I know people who can play instruments. Look if you go out there you are going to get squished like a bug by your fans. I'll go" said Xiang.

"Thanks" smiled Lyla. With that Xiang went out the door. While Lyla went back into the locker room.

* * *

Ooo Lyla has long lost feelings for Kogome. Will they get together? No need to wait I order you to read the next chappie now. If you click on it now you will win a million dollers or pounds depending on where you come from! 


	22. Freak Out

You lucky people sorry no money I've got it all ha ha ha ha! Anyway there's no questions answered here sorry but Avril Lavigne rocks you get to enjoy the song Freak Out .

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the song Freak Out duh Avril Lavigne does!

* * *

After a while of searching Xiang found an alleyway. She went down the alleyway and at the end they were four teenagers playing music. There was a girl on the drums, a girl on the keyboard, a boy on base and a boy on guitar. What was strange was that they all wore black hoodies, black trousers and black shoes, so you couldn't see what they looked like. The teenagers stopped playing when they saw Xiang approach.

"Well at least they are better than nothing" thought Xiang as she had a good look at the group. "Hey do you want…" said Xiang but she was cut off.

"Yes as long as we keep this clothes on" said the girl on the keyboard. Xiang was shocked for a moment. It was like they could read her mind.

"Creepy" thought Xiang. Xiang nodded. The teenagers packed up their instruments and they headed back to the stadium.

While at the locker room, Jian had already gone to his seat and was saving one for Lyla, and Kogome had just entered the room. Kogome smiled.

"We're playing the Luca Goers first and then we are in the finals" said Kogome. The team cheered, and then Kogome asked something as he looked around the room. "Hey where's Xiang?" asked Kogome, just then Xiang came into the room.

"I'm here!" exclaimed Xiang. She then turned to Lyla, "your band is all ready on stage" said Xiang. Lyla smiled.

"Well then good luck with the game" said Lyla and with that she went to the stage.

The roof was over the stadium and it was dark. A platform rose with a neon light stage, with Lyla in the middle with the band behind her. The crowd screamed as the lights came on and the music started. (This song is called Freak Out and it is by Avril Lavigne)

TRY TO TELL ME WHAT I SHOULDN'T DO

YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW

I WON'T LISTEN TO YOU

WALK AROUND WITH MY HANDS

UP IN THE AIR

'CAUSE I DON'T CARE

I'M ALL RIGHT

I'M FINE

JUST FREAK OUT LET IT GO

I'M GONNA LIVE MY LIFE

I CAN'T EVER RUN AND HIDE

I WON'T COMPROMISE

'CAUSE I'LL NEVER KNOW

I'M GONNA CLOSE MY EYES

I CAN'T WATCH THE TIME GO BY

I WON'T KEEP IT INSIDE

FREAK OUT LET IT GO

JUST FREAK OUT LET IT GO

YOU DON'T HAVE TO

DO EVERYTHING RIGHT

STAND UP FOR YOURSELF

AND PUT UP A FIGHT

WALK AROUND WITH YOUR

HANDS UP IN THE AIR

LIKE YOU DON'T CARE

I'M ALL RIGHT

I'M FINE

JUST FREAK OUT LET IT GO

LET IT GO

ON MY OWN

LET IT GO

YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH

I'M GONNA LIVE MY LIFE

I CAN'T EVER RUN AND HIDE

I WON'T COMPROMISE

'CAUSE I'LL NEVER KNOW

I'M GONNA CLOSE MY EYES

I CAN'T WATCH THE TIME GO BY

I WON'T KEEP IT INSIDE

FREAK OUT LET IT GO

JUST FREAK OUT LET IT GO

After Lyla had sung the song there was more screaming, and everyone was hiked up as Lyla left the stage.

* * *

Hmm who are those mysterious teenagers? Lovey Dovey and mush and fluffy cuddley stuff and and... ok so I'm going over the top but all that stuff is in the next chappie, Finally Some love. Maybe Rikku will be with us by then, that is if I can find a way to wake her up lol.


	23. The Party

"Yay love, awww" says Rikku, she looks through the chapter. "Hey what about Jian" whines Rikku.

"Rikku please, do you think you could stay calm for one chappie" says Habbo

"Well... Okay" replied Rikku.

"On with the shout outs" says Habbo.

* * *

**OvEr-dOsE44: **Hey with Kogome on the scene Jian's chances seem very slim.

**Yuna-Blueo'Hara: **Oh well we can't all enjoy the same music. And there isn't a big blitzball scene because I need to keep the story moving sorry.

**CuteKitty: **I'm defiantly getting Tekken 5.

**akksgurl: **Sorry haven't heard of her here in England she isn't in the top 40 so nope don't know who she is. Anyway here's the lovey stuff, and you won't find out about the teen until much later on.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I love the song Get Right by J Lo, oh sorry coughs I mean I don't own ffx-2.

* * *

When Lyla came to her seat next to Jian. Which was in the front row, she still had her hair down. Lyla smiled at Jian as she sat down.

"That was awesome" said Jian.

"Thanks" said Lyla. The stage and the platform went and the roof opened up, and a huge empty ball rose up from the ground. People began to cheer as cannons inside the ball burst out huge sprays of water. Fireworks began to take off above the scoreboard.

"This is it in a few moments the Biltzball games will start" said the commentator, as the ball was filling up.

Once it had filled up, the Luca Goers and the Kilika Beasts entered the pool. Kogome was in the middle while Xiang was at the front on the left hand side. "And it is Blitz Off people!" exclaimed the commentator.

Xiang scored in the first two minutes of the game. Xiang kept scoring through out the two halves of the game and when the Goers did get the ball they only had it for a minute. By the end of the game it was 10-0 to the Kilika Beasts.

"And now Beasts win!" exclaims the commentator. The Kilika Beasts used the same tactics on the Al-Bead Psyces in the finals but they lost by 3-2. After the game Lyla went to the dressing room while Jian had gone to kill some fiends, one because he didn't want to see Kogome because he knew how he felt about Lyla and two because he was feeling too much for Lyla.

Outside the dressing room Kogome was looking for Lyla when Xiang had come out of the dressing room.

"Hey Xiang, where's Lyla?" asked Kogome.

"In there" giggled Xiang as she pointed to the dressing room she then skipped down the corridor and out of sight. Kogome then entered the room.

In the dressing room Lyla was sitting on the stool.

"Hey are you ready to go?" asked Kogome. Lyla turned around to face Kogome.

"Yes, I just need to do my hair" replied Lyla.

"It looks nice down" said Kogome. Lyla felt her heart pound at that moment. She smiled at him and nodded, and they both set off to the disco.

At the disco everyone was there except for Jian who was still killing fiends. There was food and music and a dance floor. Just then Lyla and Kogome came in as a slow song started and couples began to go and dance on the dance floor.

"Do you want to dance?" asked Kogome.

"I'd loved too" replied Lyla. With that both Kogome and Lyla went on the dance floor and began to dance slowly.

While at the side Xiang was watching the couple.

"They look so happy" thought Xiang as she sat down at the bar and ordered a drink.

"Lyla" said Kogome.

"Yes" replied Lyla.

"I love you" said Kogome. Just then Lyla's heart started to pound really fast.

"You do know I won't give up my pilgrimage" said Lyla.

"Yes I know it's very important to you" said Kogome.

"Well then I love you too" replied Lyla as she looked into his eyes. She then gave him a passionate kiss, and Kogome kissed her back.

At the bar area Xiang was jumping up and down on the stool. She was grinning from ear to ear she was so happy. She looked round the disco, but Jian wasn't there.

"Hmm that's odd, where's Jian" thought Xiang. She then went outside to look for Jian. When she went out the door, she noticed that the stars were bright this evening. She then started to look for Jian.

It wasn't long until she found Jian sitting on a bench sharpening his sword. Jian put his sword as Xiang went over to sit next to him.

"Hey" said Xiang.

"Hi" said Jian.

"So what are you doing out here?" asked Xiang.

"I was killing fiends" said Jian.

"Ok so why aren't you at the party" asked Xiang.

"They are not really my thing" said Jian.

"Well… Lyla and Kogome are now an item" said Xiang, at that moment Xiang saw Jians fists clench.

"Hey are you jealous?" teased Xiang.

"Believe me Xiang it's not that" said Jian. "Why am I getting so mad, I mean Kogome is my mate and Lyla is just my friend." Thought Jian.

"So why are you getting all tense and stuff" said Xiang. Jian sighed.

"To tell you the truth I really don't know" replied Jian.

"Well then, if your not coming to the party you should get some rest" said Xiang. Jian nodded and headed to a hotel. While Xiang went back to the party.

When Xiang went through the door she saw Kogome and Lyla kissing each other on a bench beside the dance floor. Xiang skipped over to the couple.

"Hey!" shouted Xiang over the music. With couple pulled away from each other. Kogome glared at Xiang. Lyla giggled. "Hey don't look at me like that, you don't have hogging rights over Lyla" said Xiang as she gave Kogome a kick. Again Kogome just glared at her. "Alright I'm going" said Xiang and with that she went back to the dance floor.

"Now where were we?" asked Kogome as he went to kiss Lyla again.

"Wait don't you want to do something else besides kiss?" asked Lyla as she stopped Kogome.

"Not really" said Kogome.

"Well then, your not the person I thought you were" said Lyla, and with that she walked out of the disco leaving a stunned Kogome behind her.

* * *

"Yay she broke up with him" says Rikku as she dances around the room.

"Yeah that was defiantly the shortest relationship ever, ok see ya people" says Habbo.


	24. Trouble Brews

"Hello everyone" says Habbo.

"Hiya" says Rikku waving franctically.

"Now I have some bad news and good news" says Habbo.

"Uh oh" says Rikku. Habbo ignores Rikku.

"The bad news is I can only update once a week every weekend, but the good news is that we are getting closer to the end to the 1st part to the trilogy. I estimate about 10 chappies." says Habbo.

"Meanie!" exclaims Rikku. Habbo Sighs.

"On with the shout outs" says Habbo.

* * *

**OvEr-dOsE44: **Well at least Jian has a chance now

**cutekitty:** It's still Spira but in the past, yeah but I no wot u mean, he he oh the questions.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I can't be bothered

* * *

The next day Jian and Lyla were at the edge of Luca by some huge gates with Xiang and Jian was in a better mood, and Lyla had her hair back in a high ponytail.

"Well then I guess this is goodbye, pity it didn't work out with Kogome" said Xiang.

"Yes and I wasn't as upset as I thought I would be" replied Lyla.

"That's because you have feelings for Jian" teased Xiang.

"Xiang!" exclaimed Lyla, Jian chuckled and Xiang giggled.

"Hey you know I'm only teasing" giggled Xiang. Lyla smiled and gave her friend a hug. Then Xiang turned to Jian.

"Hey, I know we argue a lot but what I'm trying to say is thank you Jian" said Xiang.

"Huh? For what?" asked Jian.

"For showing me that it pays to be serious once in a while" said Xiang, with that she gave Jian a quick hug.

"So Lyla what was the real reason you broke up with Kogome?" asked Xiang as she gave Lyla a look. Lyla smiled.

"What do you mean?" asked Lyla as she put her hands behind her back.

"Oh come on, it wasn't just because he kissed you too much" said Xiang.

"Well… It was also because he didn't value my friends, I mean he just kept giving you looks, and I don't want my friends to feel uncomfortable" replied Lyla.

"Yeah Kogome can actually be quite scary sometimes" said Xiang.

"Yeah and you're better off without him" said Jian.

"Xiang, would you like to be my Guardian?" asked Lyla. Xiang shook her head.

"I'd loved too but, you know how badly I fight fiends I would be no good" said Xiang. She then gave Lyla one last hug before she turned and walked back into the town.

"Are you okay?" asked Jian as he noticed a few tears fall down Lyla's cheeks. Lyla then wiped away the tears and smiled.

"I'm okay" said Lyla and with they went through the gates and walked down Mushroom Rock Road.

Mushroom Rock Road never changes it is exactly the same when Yuna was alive, there has never been a town or a village here.

Soon Jian and Lyla got to Djose temple. Again Djose temple is exactly the same.

"It looks like a massive rock not a temple" said Jian as he looked at the temple. Lyla giggled.

"It opens up when a Summoner prays" said Lyla. Then Jian and Lyla entered the temple. A priest with a bold head came up to Lyla as they came through the doors. Both Lyla and the priest prayed to each other.

"I'm very sorry Lady Lyla, but we are busy resetting the Cloister of Trials and I'm afraid they won't be ready until tomorrow" said the priest.

"Oh okay" said Lyla.

"Are you sure they won't be ready sooner?" asked Jian.

"Yes Sir, because you see a Summoner had just left, again I'm sorry" said the priest and with that he walked off.

"Well at least we have now got a lot of time on our hands" said Jian. But Lyla didn't say anything, she went outside to the inn where she rented out a room. Jian just stood there as she went out. "I wonder what's wrong" thought Jian. But he didn't check on Lyla as it was a Summoner's privilege to keep their thoughts to themselves. Instead he had a look round the temple. While he was looking round he found a Sphere on the floor. He picked it up and played it.

_Lenne was standing in Djose temple waving at the Sphere._

_"Shuyin do we really have time for this" said Lenne as she stopped waving._

_"Of course we do, our little boy might be watching this in the future" said Shuyin who was behind the Sphere Camera. Lenne put her hands on her hips._

_"And who said it was going to be a boy" smiled Lenne._

_"Hey boy or girl, our child is going to be the best blitzer ever" said Shuyin. Lenne crossed her arms._

_"Hey can you hold this?" asked Shuyin._

_"Sure" said a female voice as the camera was passed on. Then Shuyin came into view. Shuyin then bent down to Lenne's tummy._

_"Just to make mummy happy I'm going to teach you how to Blitz and mummy can teach you how to sing" said Shuyin. Lenne giggled._

_"I'm three weeks Shuyin, I don't think our baby can hear you" said Lenne._

_"Oh well, here's one for the baby" said Shuyin and he kissed Lenne's tummy. "And one for mummy" said Shuyin as he stood up and gave Lenne a passionate kiss. Lenne giggled._

_"Shuyin I thought you said our child is going to watch this," said Lenne. Shuyin turned towards the camera._

_"Me and your mum need to make out now so bye, bye," said Shuyin._

_"Shuyin!" exclaimed Lenne. With that the Sphere turned off._

Jian smiled and put the Sphere in his pocket. He couldn't stop thinking about Lyla, whenever he would try to stop thinking about her, he would think about her.

"I wonder how Lyla is?" thought Jian as he looked at the statues in the temple. "I better go and check on her to see if she's alright" thought Jian. He then went outside and entered the inn.

When he got in the inn, he went to the front desk, and rung the silver bell. While he was waiting he looked round. To the left of was some wooden stairs, the walls were white with wooden paneling all the way round the room, and the desk was wooden, and on the floor was a red carpet. It was a small reception room, but cosy.

Suddenly a little girl rushed down the stairs, she was wearing typical green Yevonite clothes complete with the hat. She had short brown hair, brown eyes and she was about seven years old. She then rushed over to Jian.

"You're Lady Lyla's Guardian right?" asked the girl quickly. Jian turned towards the girl and nodded.

"Well… Um… I think that she is in trouble" said the girl quickly.

* * *

"Oh no Lyla's in trouble!" exclaims Rikku.

"Yes I no it's a cliffhanger ha ha ha" says Habbo

"Meanie!" exclaims Rikku


	25. Help Me!

"I'm depressed" says Habbo

"Why?" asks Rikku.

"Well I've only got one review" says Habbo.

"Well they are a bunch of meanies then" says Rikku.

"Rikku don't be horrible to the reviewers" says Habbo "On with the shout out" says Habbo

* * *

**CuteKitty: **At least your still with me, boo hoo only one review, anyway he he I'm evil a cliffy, you can find out wots going to happen now, and yes Summoners still die, remember Xiang wanted to save Lyla and she had a long talk with Maechen

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nothing alright.

* * *

"Which room is she in?" asked Jian urgently. 

"It's the first one you come to up the stairs" said the girl. With that Jian rushed up the stairs. Straight ahead of him was a wooden door. He was about to knock when heard a voice from inside the room. He heard Lyla cry and then the voice.

"Hey this will be easy if you don't push me away" said the male voice.

"Please don't" cried Lyla. Jian couldn't believe what he was hearing. He slowly turned the knob on the door but it was locked. He heard Lyla sob even louder.

"Now listen here bitch we are going to do it my way!" shouted the male voice.

"Bastard" thought Jian and with that he took a step back and knocked the door down.

Inside he saw that Lyla had been backed up against the wall by a Bevelle guard, who was in his uniform. And the guard was gripping Lyla tightly on the wrists. Jian went over and pulled the guard away from Lyla and kicked him where it hurts. The guard then fell to the floor in agony. Lyla stopped crying and was so glad to see Jian. Jian then went over to Lyla. Lyla still had all of her clothes on which was a relief to Jian.

"Are you okay?" asked Jian.

"Yes, I think so" replied Lyla. The guard then stood up and Jian quickly turned round to face the guard. Jian then pulled out his sword.

"If you value your life, you will leave" said Jian as he pointed the sword at the guard. The guard looked worriedly at the sword.

"Err yeah" said the guard and with that he left the inn. Jian then put his sword away and turned to face Lyla. He then noticed the bruises on Lyla's wrists.

"Whoa Lyla" said Jian as he looked at Lyla's wrists. Lyla then began to cry.

"I'm sorry I thought he was the cleaner" said Lyla through her sobs.

"Hey" said Jian softly as he pulled Lyla into a hug as he put his arms around her to comfort her. Lyla then put her arms around him and they stayed like that for quite a while. Lyla felt safe in his grasp and she just wanted to stay like this forever. Lyla then closed her eyes to enjoy the moment

A moment later they broke apart.

"Hey I've got something to show you" said Jian.

"What?" asked Lyla. Jian then gave Lyla the Sphere that he had watched earlier. And Lyla turned it on as she sat on the white double bed

After Lyla had watched the Sphere, she spoke with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Jian" said Lyla.

"Hey no problem, I'll just go and get something for your wrists" said Jian and with that he went to the reception.

When he got to the reception he saw the same little girl who he saw earlier cleaning the floor.

"How is Lady Lyla?" asked the girl as she stood up.

"She's fine, I just need something for the bruises" said Jian.

"Well, a potion should do the trick, all you need to do is to rub it into the skin" said the girl.

"Oh right" said Jian as he checked his pockets, and then realized that he was out of potions. The girl giggled and went over to the counter and pulled out a potion.

While in the bedroom, Lyla was laid out on her back, on the bed. Again today she had an urge to kiss Jian.

"I'm upset, it's not love, I just wanted comfort" thought Lyla. "Oh come on Lyla, you blush every time Xiang cracks a joke about you two" thought Lyla again. "It's not love though" thought Lyla. Suddenly Lyla snapped out of her thoughts and sat up as Jian came into the room carrying a potion.

"Okay apparently all I need to do is rub this into your wrists" said Jian as he sat down next to Lyla. Lyla held out her wrists as Jian rubbed in the clear liquid into her skin. As soon as Jian touched her, Lyla felt all tingly, but as the potion began to work her wrists began to sting.

When Jian saw Lyla wince in pain he put he potion away. "I hope I didn't hurt you too much" said Jian. Lyla smiled.

"Don't be silly, it hurts because the potion is working" said Lyla softly.

"Wow it is sure getting late" said Jian as he noticed the time. He then stood up to leave when Lyla grabbed on to his arm.

"I don't want to be on my own tonight" said Lyla worriedly as she let go of his arm.

"Okay" said Jian. "I guess she's still shook up" thought Jian. Jian was about to make a bed on the floor, when again Lyla stopped him.

"Please? Can you be in the bed with me? I really will feel much better" asked Lyla. At first Jian thought it was a bad idea, especially as he had feelings for Lyla, but then he saw how much this had affected her so he reconsidered.

"Sure" replied Jian and he took of his hoodie and white t shirt and climbed into the bed, while Lyla had took out her ponytail, took off her boots and climbed in to the other side of the bed. They both faced away from each other and fell asleep.

The next morning Lyla woke up to find Jian sleeping next to her, at first she was shocked but then events of the other night came back to her. Lyla got up and put her hair into a high ponytail, she then put her boots on and stood up. Lyla smiled when saw Jian sleep on the bed peacefully.

"Should I leave him?" thought Lyla. "I don't think so" thought Lyla again with a smirk. And she picked up a pillow and hit Jian with it. Suddenly Jian woke up and sat up.

"Well if it's a challenge you want then" said Jian. Lyla giggled. And with that they both started to fight each other with the pillows. Jian blocked Lyla's attacks and he began to tickle Lyla. Lyla dropped her pillow and began laughing hysterically.

"Jian… Not… Fair" said Lyla between her laughing. Jian then ceased his attack. Lyla then sat down to catch her breath.

"That is cheating" said Lyla with a smile after she had caught her breath.

"Yeah well you did start it" grinned Jian.

"Thank you Jian, for staying with me last night" said Lyla as Jian got dressed.

"That's okay" said Jian as he stood up and put his sword on his back. "How's your wrists?" asked Jian. Lyla had completely forgot about them, so she looked at her wrists and they were completely healed.

"They are completely healed" replied Lyla, "although they still feel a bit numb" said Lyla. Then they both went to the Cloister Of Trials, and this time it was open.

While in Bevelle, in a small room, there were three people, two Guards and one Sargent.

"Well Captain Wei" said the Sargent as he sat down at his wooden desk.

One of the Guards stepped forward as he spoke.

"We were unsuccessful Sir" said Wei.

"I can see that! I want to know why?" shouted the Sargent as he stood up and began pacing the room. Then the other Guard, stepped forward.

"Please Sir, all I wanted is to have a little fun" replied the other Guard nervously. The Sargent stopped pacing around the red plain room and turned to face the Guard.

"What is your name?" asked the Sargent.

"Huang Gai, Sir" replied Gai.

Well Gai, you do not have fun with the girl, when you are meant to be bringing her here!" shouted the Sargent.

"Yes Sir" replied Gai. The Sargent then stood in front of Wei.

"Captain Wei I expect your men to behave better than this" said the Sargent.

"Yes Sir" replied Wei as he saluted. "May I ask something Sir?" asked Wei.

"Go ahead" said the Sargent as once again he returned to his seat behind the desk.

"Didn't Lady Yunalesca say that we should leave Lady Lyla alone?" asked Wei.

"Yes, but she's dead now so it really doesn't matter Captain" replied the Sargent.

There was a moment of silence, until the Sargent spoke again. "We will need to get rid of the Guardian" said the Sargent.

"Sir Jian?" questioned Wei. Gai gasped.

"But Sir, I heard he was trained by Sir Wang" said Gai.

"Yes, Sir it will impossible to capture him" said Wei. The Sargent slammed his fist down onto the desk.

"Then send out more men Captain!" shouted the Sargent. "Now go" said the Sargent and with that the two Guards left the room.

* * *

"Now I order you to review now" says Habbo. 


	26. Familiar Voices

Hello everyone, Rikku isn't here cause she got bored of waiting and she went to a party oh well anyway, I've edited the last chapter, Jian waking up with that line I thought was unlike him, so there's a pillow fight, go and read it. Ok so it's been two weeks so I'm going to give ya two chappies I forgot to update sorry. Anyway on with the shout outs.

* * *

**Cute-Kitty: **Lots of updates, I've even edited the last chapter, I hope this makes up for the time you had to wait for. Also I don't mind how much you write as long as you review its good enough for me.

**OvEr-dOsE44: **Yep bad guys I'm planning to use them in the final part of this trilogy, anyway we can all breathe safely, Jian was there phew.

**Black RoseReina: **I think that everyone is pleased that Lyla didn't get raped.

**bleh: **Thank you that is all I can say as you didn't put much.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Hugs myself my reviewers came back, oh rite the disclaimer, I don't own ffx-2

* * *

While back in Djose temple Lyla was praying in the Chambre of the Fayth, while Jian was in the hall outside waiting for Lyla.

"Yevon if I hadn't got there in time who knows what would of happened. If Lyla wasn't in the room I would of probably killed him." Thought Jian suddenly a stray Pyrafly came into the room. It stopped right in front of Jian and it stopped humming and instead you could hear voices from the Pryafly.

_"You looked bushed man" said the male voice with a strong accent._

_"Yeah well, I've got tons of paper work to do" said the younger male voice._

_"Tell you what ya, me and Lu could look after Ryley for a while" replied the male voice with a strong accent._

_"Hmmm I don't know…" replied the younger male voice._

_"Oh daddy, please can I go and see Anya. It's boring here!" exclaimed the little girl's voice. Both of the males laughed. "Huh? What's so funny?" asked the little girl's voice._

_"You're just like your mum ya" said the male voice with a strong accent. There was silence, and then someone spoke._

_"Well… If it isn't too much trouble then" said the younger male voice._

_"Nah, actually you would be doing me a favor ya, because Anya's been asking to see Ryley" said the male voice with a strong accent._

_"Yay!" shouted the little girl's voice._

_The Pryafly then began to hum again and it went out of the_ room. Jian then gathered his thoughts on what just happened.

"Hmmm… Okay, so it was another stray Pryafly. No big deal right? Right." thought Jian, just then Lyla came out of the door. Jian turned to face Lyla.

"Is everything okay?" asked Lyla as she saw Jian's worried face.

"Umm yeah, everything is fine" replied Jian with a smile, he then continued. "I guess I'm just tired" said Jian. Lyla giggled.

"Well it's a good thing then that the next temple isn't that far away" replied Lyla.

"Err I thought Macalania is a long way" said Jian looking confused. Again Lyla giggled.

"Aren't you forgetting the temple at the Moonflow" replied Lyla as they began to head out of the temple.

"Oh man, I forgot about that!" exclaimed Jian with a grin.

Once they had got outside, they headed towards the Moonflow. The path to the Moonflow is once again the same as always but it has more trees. Lyla spotted a Hypello holding a Chocobo as soon as they got on the path.

"A Chocobo!" exclaimed Lyla as she went over to the Hypello.

"Hello Miss Lyla" said the Hypello.

"Hello" replied Lyla. Jian went over to the Chocobo.  
"Hey what's wrong with this Chocobo it looks like it's scared or something" said Jian. The Chocobo chirped as if it had understood Jian.

"Some fiends had been chasing it" replied the Hypello. Lyla went over to the Chocobo and stroked it.

"Awww poor thing" said Lyla as she stroked the Chocobo.

"Miss Lyla can you take it to the Moonflow?" asked the Hypello.

"Of course" replied Lyla.

"Thank you" said the Hypello, and with that the Hypello headed to Mushroom Rock Road. The Chocobo chirped as both Jian and Lyla climbed onto the bird with Jian at the front and Lyla holding onto his waist.

"Hey this reminds me of the time when we were chased out of Zanarkand. Do you remember you got a Chocobo to ride on?" asked Lyla as they headed to the Moonflow.

"Yeah a bit" replied Jian. Lyla smiled at the memory. Soon they were at the Moonflow, they got off the Chocobo as it wandered off.

No one lives at the Moonflow except for the Hypello. People used to live at the Moonflow when a city seventeen years ago was across the Moonflow. But when Sin appeared the city sunk into the Moonflow. Now the temple that Lyla had talked about was in the city and the only way to get to it is to swim underwater. Now the question is how come Yuna didn't have to dive in the water? Yuna did get the Fayth but not from the Moonflow. She got it from the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth. After the Fayth was stolen Summoners didn't have to dive into the Moonflow anymore, therefor the temple was forgotten in time and it was though it had never existed.

But at the moment Summoners have to risk their lives diving into the Moonflow to get the Fayth.

Lyla sat down on the bank looking at the Moon Lilly and the many others that floated on the surface. Lyla looked out as Jian sat next to her. She noticed that the sun was setting.

"Hmm praying to the Fayth took longer than I thought" thought Lyla. "Lets stay here for tonight" said Lyla, Jian nodded and went to get some wood.

While he was gone Lyla took out the Magic Sphere that she had got from Djose temple. The Magic Sphere enhances Lyla's magic making a single spell more powerful than before. Suddenly Lyla dropped the sphere, and the sphere rolled down into the water. Lyla bent down to the water with a stick trying to get the sphere out of the water. As Lyla was trying to get the sphere, Lyla saw a tip of a sword reach the Magic Sphere and scoop it up on the beach. As she looked up she saw that Jian was putting his sword away. Lyla picked up her sphere and stood up.

"Hey, I thought you would need some help, seeing you struggle with that stick" said Jian grinning. Lyla smiled.

"Hey what is this? Xiang's not around so you decide to pick on me?" questioned Lyla with a smile.

"Yeah something like that" said Jian with that they both burst out laughing. Lyla then lit the pile of wood with a fire spell and they both sat down as it got dark.

* * *

Can you guess who those voices belonged to? I bet you can! On with the next chapter. Really I'm not joking there's a next chapter!


	27. Don't Scare Me Like That

See didn't I tell you there was another chappie.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** You know what I know the two new characters who are Bevelle soldiers ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

* * *

When it was dark Lyla and Jian watched the Moon Lillies light up in the night. Lyla thought that they were so beautiful and she was glad that they had stayed for the night. She then turned to Jian.

"Hey Jian" said Lyla as she brought her knees up to her chest.

"Yeah" said Jian as he turned to face Lyla.

"What would you do if you weren't a Guardian?" asked Lyla.

"Err… I don't know. I actually never thought about doing anything else except being your Guardian" replied Jian. Lyla smiled.

"Oh come on there must have been something!" exclaimed Lyla who was now eager to get the information out of Jian. Jian started to think.

"Actually there wasn't, I've been trained to use a sword all my life, I never considered doing anything else" replied Jian. Lyla smiled and nodded, giving up she lay down on her back. "So what about you?" asked Jian. Lyla sat up and looked at Jian.

"Well I would probably carry on with my singing career. I would of also had fallen in love and had kids. I love singing you know, when I'm on stage it feels like I'm a different person, I can express myself in my music" said Lyla with a smile. Jian nodded understanding how she felt.

While in the trees there were two Bevelle soldiers hidden in the trees.

"Hey there he is, should we do it now?" said the soldier named Leon

"Hey there's a good idea then you can get your ass kicked" replied the other soldier named Kunish sarcastically.

"Come on we can take him, it's two against one" said Leon.

"Yeah, have you noticed that Lady Lyla is also there" said Kunish. "Yevon you are just as bad as Gai!" exclaimed Kunish.

"Why? What happened to Gai?" asked Leon.

"Gai tried to have some fun with Lady Lyla, but he got his ass kicked" said Kunish. Suddenly there was a buzzing sound and then a voice.

"Kunish are you there? Over." Asked the voice.

"Yes Captain Wei, over" replied Kunish.

"What is your latest report? Over" asked Captain Wei.

"Well both Lady Lyla and Sir Jian are at the Moonflow, over" replied Kunish.

"Good, keep following them when you get to Macalania Woods contact me again, over" said Captain Wei.

"Right you are Captain, over" said Kunish.

"Good, over and out" said Captain Wei.

While where on the bank Jian and Lyla were saying goodnight and going to sleep.

The next day both Lyla and Jian got up. Lyla put her hair up in a high ponytail and they were on their way.

"Rides thee Shoopuf?" asked the Hypello as they got to the Shoopuf.

"Yes please" replied Lyla.

" All Aboards" called out the Hypello as Lyla and Jian boarded the Shoopuf.

As they were crossing the Moonflow Lyla looked over the side to see the sunken city in the Moonflow, then the Shoopuf stopped in the middle of the Mooflow.

"Be carefuls" called out the Hypello driver.

"We will" replied Lyla. She then looked at Jian as he nodded to her and they both dived into the Moonflow.

Lyla held her breath as soon as they hit the cool water, she found it very hard to swim downwards so she went to the surface. As she broke the surface she breathed in heavily. Soon Jian joined her.

"Hey are you alright?" asked Jian.

"Yeah, it's these boots" replied Lyla who had noticed that Jian had took off his trainers and his black and white hoodie.

"Ish everything okay?" asked the driver.

"Yeah I just need to take off my boots" called out Lyla.

"Okay" replied the driver and with that the Shoopuf using its nose scooped up Lyla and put her in her seat. Lyla took off her boots and dived back into the water.

When Lyla was in the water again both Lyla and Jian dived underwater and headed towards the city.

The city itself had circular shaped buildings probably about seven floors high, there were bridges with a glass roof connecting each of the areas of the city. It was a great Machina city. People thrived there, but the most beautiful part of the city was the Moonflow Temple, it was the biggest of the buildings and it stood tall in the center of the city. It is domed shaped and it would of lit up at night. But not anymore.

Lyla was started to struggle holding her breath, and so she slowed down. Jian noticed that Lyla was slowing down so he took her hand and helped her to swim more quickly to the temple. At last they got to the entrance, but Lyla couldn't hold her breath anymore, and she let the air escape her and she tried to breathe but all she got was water, so she blacked out. Jian noticed that Lyla wasn't swimming and when he turned to look beside him, he saw that Lyla was just floating there. Jian then quickly scooped Lyla in his arms and swam through the entrance.

When he got through the entrance he swam up and broke the surface and he took in a mouthful of air. He then swam up to the steps and carried Lyla up them. He then laid Lyla gently down on the floor. He then bent down and breathed into Lyla. As soon as he had done so, Lyla started to cough and she spat out some water. She opened her eyes and sat up, she saw Jian looking worriedly at her.

"Lyla promise me one thing?" asked Jian.

"Yeah" replied Lyla.

"Don't push yourself so hard that your body can't take it" said Jian.

"Ok" replied Lyla. Lyla knew that she had pushed herself too hard, she could have easily gone back to the surface. Lyla then looked around.

"Huh? The Chambre of the Fayth?" questioned Lyla. Jian then looked at his surroundings and noticed that they were in the Chambre of the Fayth.

"Whoa, this is bad, I'm not meant to be in here!" exclaimed Jian.

"Well you don't really have an option, unless you want to drown while I pray to the Fayth. I'm sure Yevon will forgive you" said Lyla with a smile.

Yeah your right" said Jian, and with that he went to stand in a corner. While Lyla went up to the statue of a Warrior. Lyla bent down and prayed.

Hear my prayer, in the name of Yevon I wish Spira peace so I ask for your help" prayed Lyla.

Suddenly the Fayth Yojimbo and his dog, called Daigoro appeared above the statue. Lyla opened her eyes and stood up. The Fayth Yojimbo was wearing red and blue armor and white trousers and he was wearing a mask. The dog was brown and white.

"Ah of course Lady Lenne's daughter I should of known" said Yojimbo. Lyla smiled. Yojimbo looked to where Jian was leaning against the wall. "Your Guardian reminds me of myself, when I was young" said Yojimbo. He then turned back to Lyla. "Now before you can have my Aeon you must pay a price" said Yojimbo, Diagoro barked in agreement. Jian was now alert thinking that the Fayth would want a battle.

"Okay" replied Lyla.

"Good, why exactly do you want my Aeon?" asked Yojimbo.

"To defeat Sin" replied Lyla.

"Okay then I want 250,000 Gil" said Yojimbo.

"Oh" said Lyla who was very disappointed.

"Hey wait just a minute. Lyla risks her life to get down here and you want money which we haven't got!" exclaimed Jian. Yojimbo chuckled.

"Tell you what, as I like you so much I'll do a deal" said Yojimbo he then turned to Lyla. "Beat me in a battle of Aeons and I'll give you my Aeon. But if you lose you are going to have to pay up" said Yojimbo.

* * *

He he another cliffy, will Lyla get the Aeon? ooo I feel another aeon battle coming on. No this time youcan't expect another chappie straight away. No don't click on the list of chappies. What that you say? Your bored, wellclick on the review box. he he.


	28. A Battle And A Maestor

**Important: **Right now that I've got your attention I have something to say, first of all I'm really sorry for making you lot wait so long I know how annoying it can be but I've got exams to think about, and secondly because of exams I wont up date until after the **8th of June**. But don't expect one on that date I need to write it first.

Anyway here's a long chappie and on with the shout outs.

* * *

**CuteKitty:**I'm pretty sure that Jian and Lyla don't see it as a kiss, but it's nice to see anyway. I'm not even sure how many chapters myself yet, but what I do know is that they will go to Spira in the second part of the trilogy, so it's a little way yet. I'm not going to even answer your Baaj question, that will just spoil the story, you make up your own mind, and when you read the Baaj chappie you'll find out for yourself. That's what I want my readers to do is to try and guess what's happening next I have no idea what Yojimbo needs the money for, especially that much. 

**FLECHER: **Impatient arn't you he he. Anyway like I told CuteKitty it wont be until the second part of the trilogy, I think I'm going to call it This Moment: Hope. Anyway just to correct you it's 1000 years in the future not 10.

**Black RoseReina: **How do you know I wont make Lyla lose then? he he well read on to find out.

**Dan: **I'm glad you like my story, I write to entertain he he.

**dannyboy: **Yeah I'm not going to repeat why it's late look at the important at the top. I'm happy you like my story.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I own these two new characters, Sabine and Sian. Oh I mean't to say what I don't own, just figure it out for yourself you already know.

**

* * *

**

"Okay" replied Lyla. With that the Fayth disappeared and it's place was the Aeon Yojimbo. Yojimbo battled in the art of the Samurai. So therefore naturally he has Samurai clothing in red and orange colours, he also has green glowing eyes and a flat circle shaped hat. The dog Daigoro is in the same design as Yojimbo again taking on the red and orange theme.

Lyla took a step back and she spread out her arms. "I need you Ixion" prayed Lyla. Lyla then put her hands on her staff as the electricity circled around Lyla. When the electricity went, the top of the staff glowed white. Lyla then threw the white light using the staff, which made a lead of electricity, which at the end was the symbol of Djose temple. A yellow horn appeared through the symbol, which was connected to the lead of electricity. Lyla then pulled at her staff so that the Aeon Ixion came through the symbol. Ixion then neighed as it landed on its hooves. Ixion looked like a gray unicorn with its skeleton showing through its skin. It also has a white main and tail, the main is parted into three bits either side of its head by some yellow and purple bands.

Daigoro ran up to Ixion to attack but Ixion quickly dodged the attack. "Ixion Aerospark!" shouted Lyla. Ixion charged up the attack as its horn was glowed white, then Ixion attacked at either side of Yojimbo at the same time. While Ixion recovered from its attack Yojimbo saw its chance, and Yojimbo performed Wakazashi and he threw some small daggers at Ixion, Diagoro then went to attack Ixion. Ixion was getting weak as Yojimbo performed another Wakazashi. "Ixion thunder on yourself!" called Lyla. Suddenly a thunderbolt hit Ixion, and Ixion's health was back up. Yojimbo got annoyed and it performed Zanmato, a sword appeared from the ground and Yojimbo caught it as it was thrown up in the air. "Ixion Haste" called Lyla. Ixion was covered in a red light as Yojimbo drew its sword. Yojimbo then charged, if Yojimbo was successful the battle would be over. Just as it looked like the battle would be over Ixion jumped high up into the air and landed behind Yojimbo. Ixion then turned to face Yojimbo and neighed. Lyla saw her chance, Ixion was ready for the overdrive. "Ixion Thor's Hammer!" called Lyla. Ixion stamped its hooves and charged its attack until the horn glowed a white colour. Then he aimed a beam of electricity at Yojimbo, Yojimbo was covered in electricity. The beam carried on as Yojimbo was raised high into the sky, then a shock wave of electricity passed up the beam to Yojimbo. There was an explosion as Yojimbo fell to the ground with white clouds of dust everywhere. Yojimbo then bent down in defeat and he disappeared.

"Well done Summoner you are much stronger than you look" said Yojimbo as the Fayth once again appeared with his dog above the statue.

"Thank you" said Lyla as she bowed her head.

"I was certainly impressed on how you combated my overdrive. You can have my Aeon" said Yojimbo and with that both the dog and the Fayth flew through Lyla.

Meanwhile on a boat heading to Kilika, at the front of the boat Xiang was talking to Kogome. Correction she was shouting at Kogome.

"Would you just shut up already Kogome! Lyla dumped you, not the other way round!" shouted Xiang.

"That's Captain" said Kogome sternly.

"This has nothing to do with Biltz, this is outside of Blitz!" argued Xiang. Kogome chuckled, he was enjoying every minute of it. Xiang on the other hand was getting pissed off. "And what's so funny?" asked Xiang.

"Oh nothing, it's just that you think I'm sexy" teased Kogome.

"I do not fancy you, you pervert, Lyla was right in dumping you!" shouted Xiang.

"Now that hurt me, and I thought that you cared" teased Kogome as he wiped away a fake tear.

"Oh, get over yourself Kogome" said Xiang angrily. There was silence, and then Kogome spoke up.  
"Think Lyla will actually do it?" questioned Kogome.

"Hmm?" questioned Xiang.

"I mean truly defeat Sin?" questioned Kogome.

"I know she can defeat Sin, but if it can be truly defeated? I don't know" replied Xiang sadly.

"You do know that Jian wont come back either?" asked Kogome.

"What!" exclaimed Xiang.

"Well it's just that I heard that a Guardian is sacrificed as well as the Summoner" replied Kogome.

"No it's not true!" shouted Xiang and she stormed off but deep in her heart she knew that it was true, and she couldn't bare the thought of losing both of her friends.

While back at the Moonflow, both Lyla and Jian had reached the north bank, and Lyla was surrounded by people.

"Lady Lyla did you get the Aeon?" asked one child.

"Thank Yevon you are all right" said another person.

"Lady Lyla quit the pilgrimage and marry me" said another person.

Lyla didn't like the last comment very much, and Jian saw that Lyla was looking uncomfortable with the situation and so he grabbed Lyla's hand and they continued on with the journey.

It wasn't long until they had got to Guadosalam. Now Guadosalam is much the same as it was when Yuna was alive, The Mansion is the Maestor's Headquarters. Spira hasn't got many Maestors, actually the idea of having a Maestor for Spira is quite new, it wasn't until a year after Sin appeared that Spira began looking for leadership, and they found one, and she was called Lady Sabine. Lady Sabine wears green robes with Yevon symbols dotted all around the robes, brown boots and white gloves. She is a person who Spira admires for her work. She is the only Maestor at this moment of time. So sometimes the work can get over the top. She has recently visited Besaid to help people to get over the death of their loved ones. Lady Sabine has green eyes, long black hair tied back into a plait, and she is tall. At the moment she has the Sargent of Bevelle in the main room with her.

"So Sargent, what's this I hear, you sending order to disrupt Lady Lyla's pilgrimage?" asked Sabine.

"She is the traitor's daughter M'Lady, she must be stopped, she could danger Bevelle" replied the Sargent.

"Just because her father committed a crime so many years ago, doesn't mean that the girl is to blame" said Sabine sternly.

"But Lady Sabine, she blew a hole in the temple wall" said the Sargent.

"That was because you were going to shoot her, and she was five years old! Dammit Sargent! She will not suffer the same fate as her innocent mother!" shouted Sabine.

"I take that as a no then" said the Sargent. Sabine nodded and the Sargent left the Mansion. "Dammit, what makes her so special? I don't care what she says" thought the Sargent as he headed back to Bevelle. Sabine sighed as the Sargent left, and a female Guado came in wearing typical Yevon clothing.

"Lady Sabine" said the Guado as she bowed. Sabine smiled at the Guado.

"Hello Sian, how are you today?" asked Sabine.

"Fine thank you m'lady" replied Sian, she continued. "May I ask something please Lady Sabine" asked Sian.

"Yes go on" replied Sabine.

"It's just that… err… that I've been hearing that the other Guado think that we have no purpose in life, is that true?" asked Sian. Sabine smiled.

"No that's not true. Yevon says that everyone has a purpose in life, even the Guado. If you believe it or not, the people of Spira are starting to accept you" replied Sabine.

"Really!" exclaimed Sian. Sabine nodded. "Why that's wonderful news! I shall go and tell everyone at once!" exclaimed Sian and with that she rushed out the door.

Meanwhile both Jian and Lyla were at the gateway to the Farplane. The last time Lyla had been here was ten years ago while Jian has never been before. Both Lyla and Jian walked up the stairs in silence and into the Farplane. Lyla and Jian were both standing on a floating island, and around them are flowers and waterfalls. Lyla walked to the edge and closed her eyes, the Pryaflies formed two people. When Lyla opened her eyes she saw two people smiling at her. Lenne and Shuyin her parents. A tear rolled down Lyla's cheek as she looked at her parents, wishing somehow could they live and see her life. Lyla wiped the tear away.

"Mum, what are you trying to tell me?" thought Lyla. Lyla turned to look at Jian, who was looking at three people. A women, and two men. One man was much younger than the other. Yes they were Jian's mum, dad and older brother, Jian looked shocked to see them suddenly appear in front of him. All though Lyla couldn't see the features of the three people she knew that they were his family, she then turned back to her parents. But Lyla noticed something odd. Shuyin and Lenne were glowing a yellow outline, while Jian's family didn't. Lyla in the past thought that this was normal and so she didn't worry about it, but now she begun to think.

Just then Jian came up to her. "Hey if you want to get to the Thunder Plains before dark we are going to have to leave now" said Jian. Lyla turned to Jian and nodded and they both headed back.

* * *

Now remember that date **8th of June.**


	29. Thunder And Lightning

**Important: **Again I'm really sorry about the lateness of this chappie but this time blame the website, I couldn't post anything, but I found a way round this by exporting an old chappie and pasting in the new one. This is why you will notice that the font is a bit different. Anyway on with me blabbering.

In this chappie you might reconise someone, exciting aint it, on with the shout outs.

* * *

**CuteKitty:** Wow a long reveiw I am so honoured. Anyway they don't need to get Bahamut cause if you remember in the chappie we gotta run for it Bahamut the aeon helped the children, also if you remember the battle with the Iron Giant Lyla summoned Bahamut, so there will be no chappie with Bevelle. Remember Shiva's plan, they want both Lyla and Jian, so what do you think? It's going to be all one story, same characters, same basic plot ect... I'm going to call the second part, This Moment: Hope. Yojimbo caused me the most trouble, he was stolen right so I had to put him in a temple but I didn't know where, until I remembered the Moonflow in ffx. The talking of the Fayth wasn't my idea to be fair it was Sqaure Enix. In ffx if you revisit the temple they talk to you.

**Vogue Star: **Yep but I have to star my second year of studing tomorrow which sucks. Anyway I'm glad you like it.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the character that appears in this chappie

* * *

When they got back into Guadosalem, there was a lot of excitement going on. "Hey I wonder what everyone is so hiked up about" said Jian.

"I don't know" said Lyla. Just then Sian came up to Jian.

"Sir Jian, Maestor Sabine wishes to speak with you" said Sian as she bowed her head and did the prayer.

"Well actually…" said Jian but Lyla cut in.

"That's ok Jian, I'll wait it's not that late" said Lyla. Jian nodded and followed Sian to the mansion, while Lyla went to the local shop to stock up on supplies.

Inside the Mansion Sabine was pacing around the room when Sian came in, Sabine stopped and smiled at her.

"M'lady Sir Jian is here" said Sian as she did the prayer gesture.

"Okay send him in then" said Sabine, Sian left the room and Jian came in.

"Err… You wanted to see me" said Jian.

"Yes, you are Summoner Lyla's Guardian are you not?"" asked Sabine.

"Yeah" replied Jian.

"Well be careful as you get near Bevelle, I have heard word that the authority there wants Lyla dead. Of course I am trying everything in my power to change this, but I want you to keep a look out" said Sabine.

"Don't worry she'll be protected" replied Jian.

"Good, now go I suggest you get to the Thunder Plains before nightfall" said Sabine. Jian nodded and left the room.

Then both Lyla and Jian made their way to the Thunder Plains.

At the Thunder Plains nothing changes it always stays the same, there is always thunder and lightning and it hardly ever stops. In the north of the plains there has been some strange activity going on, recently. The Al-Bead have spotted lots of sphere waves, but there is no spheres near by. But right now Lyla and Jian are heading towards the travel agency.

Lyla looked at Jian as they were walking along. She noticed that Jian seemed to be more worried than usual, and so she spoke to him.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Lyla. Jian looked thought about if she should tell Lyla about what Lady Sabine said. But he didn't want her to worry.

"Yeah I'm ok" replied Jian.

"It's just that you seem a little distant" said Lyla.

"Really I'm okay, I'm just thinking about all of those stray Pryaflies" replied Jian.

"Okay…" Replied Lyla but she didn't sound convinced. Suddenly the ground started to rumble. "What's happening?" asked Lyla urgently.

"It's Sin! Get down!" shouted Jian, and with that Jian pulled Lyla behind a rock while a fiend known as Sin, the one who had caused so much destruction flew overhead, looking to cause even more destruction. When it had passed both Lyla and Jian came out from where they were hiding and continued down onto the road.

When they had got to the travel agency Lyla rented out two rooms and they both went to bed.

In the middle of the night Jian woke up to hear Lyla talk in her sleep through the thin walls.

"Come in… No… Please don't…Leave me alone…" said Lyla. Jian got up, he was in just his trousers and he went outside. He got to Lyla's door and he carefully turned the handle. He opened the door and carefully stepped inside. "I thought he was a cleaner… I don't love him I just wanted comfort… Do I… No… Please" said Lyla in her sleep. Jian froze at the word love.

"Is she talking about me?" thought Jian. "Yevon snap out of it, what's wrong with me, remember the training" thought Jian, just then Lyla began to toss and turn more quickly.

"No, no… not again… Run… Run" cried out Lyla. She then suddenly opened her eyes and sat up, taking in deep breaths.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Jian. Lyla nodded.

"It was just a dream, it was…" Lyla sighed. "It was my parents, I saw them die again" said Lyla.

"Well at least it is getting less frequent, these dreams" said Jian. Lyla nodded in agreement.

While at Bevelle two soldiers had arrived at the gates to meet Captain Wei. Captain Wei came through the gates, with a frown on his face but when he saw the two men he smiled.

"Am I right in thinking that you have news?" asked Wei.

"Yes, right now Lady Lyla and Sir Jian are staying in the travel agency in the Thunder Plains" replied Kunish.

"Yeah, so when are we going to kick Sir Jian's ass?" asked Leon. Wei sighed.

"You do know if you talk like that in front of the Sargent, he'll have your head" said Wei

"Sorry Captain" said Leon.

"To answer your question, we will attack at dawn, prepare the troops" said Wei.

"Yes Captain" replied both Kunish and Leon as they saluted.

In the morning it was a new day and both Lyla and Jian had left the travel agency. They were walking along when they heard footsteps behind them. They turned around to find that they were loads of Bevelle soldiers running towards them from the direction of Guadosalem. Lyla gasped.

"Run!" shouted Jian as he grabbed Lyla's arm and they both ran towards Macalania Woods, as they were running, they stopped in their tracks because coming towards them from the direction of Bevelle were even more soldiers.

When it looked like that all hope was lost a bright light came from behind a rock and when the light had faded an arm came out and grabbed both Lyla and Jian and pulled them behind the rock. Lyla looked to who had pulled them behind a rock, which clearly wasn't there before. It was a male Al-Bead, who was fiddling with a small device, he was wearing a yellow suit and a mask, which is even more puzzling because the Al-Bead's name was Shinra, the same Shinra who was with the Gullwings in the future, only this Shinra was much older. Shinra put three spheres in the ground around them and this produced images of three big rocks, so that they were hidden from sight. Lyla and Jian looked around them amazed at the technology of this. When the soldiers had passed, Shinra picked up four spheres and the rocks were gone. Before Lyla could say thank you, Shinra had pressed a button on his small device, he was covered in a bright light and he was gone.

* * *

HA HA HA, SHINRA APPEARRED i BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING HA HA HA HA HA HA HA


	30. A Voice From The Unknown

Hello everyone, boohoo no reviews. Okay anyway I've been a bit poorly lately and so I wasn't allowed on the computer, so now you know he he.

Does anyone have a opinion on Shinra I bet you're gobsmacked. ok so anyway because this is like the 30th chappie, you know what that means by now. Yes another Summary, oh and by the way please tell me what you think of me giving you a summary every 10th chappie.

* * *

**Summary: **Well a lot has happened, Bevelle really seems to hate Lyla because of what her dad did. Gai one of the soldiers tried to rape Lyla but Jian got there just in time. Lyla has gained more Aeons who are Ixion and Yojimbo. Back in Luca Kogome and Lyla had a thing going on but that didn't last. Lyla and Jian are still not giving into their feelings for eachother. We also have met Sabine who is the Maestor and the only Maestor, she seems to care for Lyla's well being. She is also going to find a way so that Bevelle will leave Lyla alone. And lastly Lyla and Jian were ambushed in the Thunder plains but they were saved by Shinra from the gullwings.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Gullwings

* * *

"Okay stray Pryaflies are one thing, but people disappearing in a blink of an eye, that's another thing" said Jian

"I'm just glad that those soldiers are gone, I wonder who he was" said Lyla.

"I think I'm going mad" said Jian bluntly. Lyla giggled at the remark.

"You're not going mad, it's just that things are happening that we can't explain at the moment" said Lyla.

"Ok so when I see pink Chocobos that's when I'm going mad" said Jian. Lyla giggled even more, and they continued on their way.

Soon they had got to Macalania Woods, as they walked through, Lyla noticed the beauty of the woods, how they shined in the sunlight, and how the ground glistened in the light. Lyla smiled as she looked around her surroundings. Even Jian pulled his hood down to take a look at his surroundings.

"Hey Lyla" said Jian, Lyla snapped out of her thoughts.

"Hmm" answered Lyla.

"What's this tournament, I'm hearing about that takes place at Baaj?" asked Jian.

"Well it's the new Guardian tournament, Guardians fight each other and do different challenges to see who is the best" replied Lyla.

"Cool" said Jian.

"Are you thinking of entering?" asked Lyla.

"I think so" replied Jian. Lyla smiled and they continued on.

Soon they had got to the travel agency at Macalania Lake.

"Phew" said Lyla as she collapsed on the nearest chair. Just then her stomach growled. "He, he guess I'm a bit hungry" said Lyla.

"Could of fooled me" joked Jian. Lyla went over to the desk, and paid for some food. She then came back with a basket of fruit.

While on a boat near Luca, Jecht, Braska and Auron were at the front of the boat.

"Finally, I thought we would never leave!" exclaimed Jecht.

"Do I need to remind you who's fault that was" said Auron.

"Not mine!" exclaimed Jecht.

"Like the time when you injured the shoopuff" said Auron.

"Hey how did I know it wasn't a fiend!" exclaimed Jecht. Braska sighed.

"Some things just never change" thought Braska. Suddenly the boat began to rock back and forth, the sea had gotten rough, and Sin was heading straight to the boat.

"Sin!" shouted someone. Children began to cry and people began to scream.

"Oh great, I forgot about Sin" said Jecht. Just then two Al-Bead men ran to the front of the boat, and they operated the cannons to fire at Sin. "Like that's going to help" said Jecht sarcastically.

"They are not meant to defeat it, only to make it take a different course" said Auron. Suddenly the three friends heard a scream to their right, a girl was cornered by three Sinspawn. The three friends didn't hesitate to rush to the girl's aid.

"Alright I've been waiting for some action!" exclaimed Jecht happily, as he pulled out his red long sword. Auron pulled out his sword and Braska pulled out his staff. Straight away Jecht began to hack away, he killed all three in one go. "Ha, I'm still the best" said Jecht, but as the Pryaflies began to drift away they merged together to make Sinspawn Gui.

"Oh really" replied Auron as he chuckled.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Jecht in confusion.

"I'm not sure" replied Braska, and with that both Auron and Jecht began to hack away at the pincers as Braska concentrated on the torso.

"Firaga!" shouted Braska, and the torso was engulfed in flames. Jecht on the other hand had other ideas, he ran round the Sinspawn and climbed on its back, he kept climbing and as he got to the top he began to hack away at the head, the Sinspawn cried out in pain as the head was chopped off, Jecht slid down its back just in time before it burst into Pryaflies. Jecht had a cocky grin on his face as he walked up to his friends. Just then the cannons stopped firing because Sin had changed course.

"You've improved I see" said Auron.

"Yeah, they had a lot of fiends inside Sin" replied Jecht.

"Hmmm" said Braska.

"What?" asked Jecht.

"Oh, I was thinking about the plan" replied Braska.

"I was thinking that too" said Auron.

"Huh why?" asked Jecht.

"Well for one thing Lyla is going to have a lot of questions" replied Braska.

"Yes, it will also be hard for them to try and get Shuyin to rest, all he thinks about is revenge" said Auron.

"Okay then stuff the plan, lets just kick the Bastard back to the Farplane" replied Jecht.

"No Jecht, there is something about Lyla which could help her" said Braska.

While at the Macalania Temple in the Chambre of the Fayth, Lyla was praying by the statue of the ice queen Shiva.

"I want a world where Sin won't exist, please help me" prayed Lyla. Just then the Fayth Shiva appeared above the statue. Lyla stood up. Shiva had long brown hair, she was wearing long Yevonite robes, and she had brown eyes.

"Hello Summoner" said Shiva.

"Hello" replied Lyla.

"So you're Lady Lyla?" asked Shiva. Lyla nodded her head. "The other Fayth have been talking to me, and they are very impressed, I hear you've even impressed Yojimbo. They say that your heart is pure." Said Shiva, she continued, but started to cough, "Yevon, I can't keep up this act, screw it" said Shiva as recomposed herself.

"Err act?" asked Lyla.

"Yeah because I'm older than Valefor, I'm meant to set an example on how to act as a Fayth, but I can't keep this up, its not me" said Shiva as she smiled. Lyla nodded. "Anyway you can have my Aeon, you care for your Guardian, which is important, a lot of Summoners don't care for their Guardians" said Shiva, and with that she went through Lyla. Again Lyla felt weak on her legs as she went through the door and up the snowy path and through another door.

Jian looked up as Lyla came through the door.

"I think that's a new record, that only took five minutes" said Jian, Lyla giggled, and they continued on their way.

They had just crossed the snowy bridge when parts of the bridge they were standing on began to disappear. It was lucky that Jian was on his guard because as soon as the bridge began to disappear, Jian took Lyla's hand and they jumped back to where they had come from. As soon as they were safe Lyla fell to her knees catching her breath.

"You okay?" asked Jian.

"I think so, but what…" said Lyla but she was cut off when a hole in the snow wall had appeared beside them and there was a ramp leading down to the ground.

"The Cloister of Trials" said Jian reading Lyla's thoughts.

"I get it we have to rebuild the bridge" said Lyla and she walked down the ramp with Jian following closely behind.

While back at the Maestor's Mansion in the hall Sabine was pacing up and down the room, until Sian came in.

"M'lady" said Sian as she bowed. Sabine looked up at Sian.

"Any news?" asked Sabine.

"Yes, there was an ambush M'Lady, it looked like they were helpless" replied Sian.

"And?" questioned Sabine.

"But M'Lady I'm happy to say that they arrived at Macalania Temple safely, the Guado there say that they have seen Lady Lyla and that she is well" replied Sian with a smile on her face. Sabine smiled.

"Thank you Sian you may go and get ready we will be leaving for Bevelle shortly" replied Sabine.

"Yes M'Lady" said Sian as she bowed.

Later that day Jian and Lyla had made it to the Calm Lands. The Calm Lands is just endless plains filled with just rich green grass, but little do Jian and Lyla know that on this pilgrimage they wont go past these plains. Lyla couldn't help but smile when she saw these plains. Even Jian smiled, it wasn't the fact of the plains that made him smile, it was the fact that Lyla was smiling.

"So what made you suddenly so happy then?" joked Jian. Lyla smiled as she clasped her hands behind her back.

"Well I've just realized something, the Calm Lands always seem to stay peaceful, and you know, this is the place where you saved me from actual danger for the first time" replied Lyla.

"Mmm" replied Jian. Just then a Chocobo came running up and stopped by Jian. It began to churp in delight and it kept nudging Jian in affection. "Hey, hey get off me" said Jian. Lyla just giggled at the sight of Jian trying to keep bird from tripping him over. Lyla then finally went over to the bird and gave it some beans. Lyla smiled at Jian.

"Jian, I think I know that Chocobo from somewhere" said Lyla.

"Yeah but where? It's not like I've spent all my life looking after Chocobos" replied Jian. The Chocobo then ran off and it came back with something glistening in its beak. Lyla went over to the Chocobo.

"What have you got there?" asked Lyla to the Chocobo. Lyla held out her hands as the Chocobo dropped the object. Lyla then held up the object so that Jian could see. It was a golden heart shaped locket, on a golden chain. Lyla opened up the locket to find inside a picture of Shuyin and Lenne. "My locket!" exclaimed Lyla. "I thought I had lost it on that day we were running from Zanarkand" said Lyla.

"Oh I get it now, this must be the Chocobo we rode on that day!" exclaimed Jian. The Chocobo chirped in agreement. Lyla stroked the Chocobo.

"Thank you" said Lyla, in response the Chocobo nudged Lyla in affection, and it ran back to the other Chocobos. Lyla then put the locket around her neck and they then took a right, and crossed the bridge heading to Remiem Temple.

As Lyla and Jian were crossing a long bridge Lyla heard voices in her head.

"Please help us" said the female voice.

"Huh?" said Lyla.

"What is it?" asked Jian.

"Please help us" said the female voice.

"Oh nothing" answered Lyla.

"Please help us" said the female voice. Lyla thought about communicating with the voice, so she answered with thoughts.

"Hello" thought Lyla.

"Yay it worked" answered the female voice, "right look I haven't got long so listen closely, oh and by the way I'm Rikku" said Rikku.

* * *

He he cliffy! Is it the same Rikku or a different Rikku? Find out next time! Bye Bye


	31. Earning The Aeons

Hiya everyone, 1 more week to go then I'm on vacation whoopee. Then I'll be updating twice a week. I can see the end coming for this part of the fanfiction. Okay so this time I'm not going to moan about lack of reviews, he he I'm just happy that they are people reading this ok on with the shout out

* * *

**CuteKitty:** Yay I brought Tekken 5, whoops this is fanfiction not a forum oh well I've typed it now he he. Anyway you'll be pleased to hear we are very near to going to Baaj whoopee. To answer you only some of the Fayth personly know Lyla, both Valefor and Bahamut know Lyla when they were little and in Zanarkand, the rest only know her because the other Fayth have been talking about her. Although thank you for the compliment, because I do try and give the Fayth a personality, notice they are a bit like robots when you see Shiva she totally doesn't care he he. I'm hoping to try and wrap this part up and quickly as possible now, so that they go to Spira, but then again there is the tournaments.

* * *

"Rikku the Fayth said not to tell her your name" said a male voice, "I knew we should of picked Yuna".

"Whoopsie, anyway Yunie would be a distraction to you, and anyway you killed me!" shouted Rikku.

"For the millionth time Rikku, I didn't kill you it was Shuyin" said the male voice.

"Yeah but Shuyin went to the Farplane with Lenne, I saw him the other day" argued Rikku.

"Could you both please stop arguing, I'm getting a headache and I think I'm going mad" thought Lyla as she held her head and stopped walking, Jian stopped walking and went over to Lyla.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Jian.

"No, there are two voices arguing in my head" replied Lyla. Jian looked down from the bridge and saw some Pryaflies humming in the gorge below.

"It must be those Pryaflies from down there, we've got to get you into the temple quickly" replied Jian as he took Lyla's hand to get her to the temple quickly.

"Now look what you've done Rikku…" said the male voice as it faded away as Lyla and Jian entered the temple.

"Phew thank you Jian those voices have gone now" replied Lyla.

"No problem" replied Jian. Just then the temple priest came up to them.

"Hello" said Lyla. The priest bowed.

"If I'm not mistaken did you say you heard voices Lady Lyla?" asked the priest.

"Let me guess you've heard the voices too" replied Jian.

"Indeed I have" said the priest.

"Tell me, who are they?" asked Lyla.

"They are Rikku and Tidus, they sweep into every person's mind who crosses that bridge looking for you Lady Lyla. They say that they have a message for you Lady Lyla" said the priest.

"I'm seriously thinking that I have gone mad" said Jian.

"Yes this Pilgrimage does seem to be getting too strange" said Lyla.

"But you don't understand Lady Lyla if they don't go away we will get no visitors to this temple. People come here and think they have gone mad because of thevoices and so they don't come back.I'll do you a deal if you get rid of those voices I'll give you the items you need to get into the Chambre of the Fayth" said the priest.

"Err items?" questioned Lyla.

"Yes, this temple has no Cloister of Trials so the entrance to the Chambre is barred by a force field, which can only be opened by certain items, which we normally give after winning an Aeon battle" replied the priest.

"Okay" said Lyla. Jian looked at Lyla worriedly.

"Are you sure?" asked Jian.

"Yes I'm sure I could get them to stop arguing" answered Lyla. With that both Jian and Lyla went outside.

Once outside Lyla walked to the middle of the bridge and waited. Jian walked up to Lyla.

"Anything?" asked Jian.

"No" said Lyla sadly, but then suddenly the voices came back into Lyla's mind.

"Hey your back, see Tidus I told you that the priest guy would tell her!" exclaimed Rikku.

"Rikku, what have I told you about using names!" exclaimed Tidus.

"Whoopsie" giggled Rikku.

"It's okay, I already know your names anyway" thought Lyla. "They're back Jian" said Lyla.

"Okay" said Jian.

"Wow what a cutie!" exclaimed Rikku.

"You can see us?" questioned Lyla.

"No we can only hear people on the bridge" answered Tidus.

"Yeah but he sounds cute" replied Rikku.

"So why can't Jian hear you?" thought Lyla.

"Because we can only focus on one person but we can still hear everyone else on the bridge" replied Tidus.

"What are you?" thought Lyla

"Well we are umm… err… he he" said Rikku as she nervously laughed.

"We're dead" said Tidus.

"Oh boi" said Rikku. Lyla gasped.

"What is it Lyla? What did they say?" asked Jian.

"They said that they are dead" said Lyla, then Lyla suddenly remembered. "You talked about Yuna" thought Lyla.

"Yep Yunie defeats Sin for good" said Rikku.

"And you also knew my mum and dad?" questioned Lyla.

"Well kind of" replied Rikku.

"That's just impossible I can't be talking with someone from the future" said Lyla out loud. Jian noticed that Lyla was getting distressed, as she fell to her knees. Jian bent down to her.

"Lyla can they hear me?" asked Jian. Lyla nodded. Jian stood up and looked up.

"Hey leave her alone, you hear. She's been through enough as it is, just leave this place and leave everyone alone" said Jian.

"We didn't mean to hurt you Lyla, it's just that Rikku isn't that good at explaining things" said Tidus.

"Hey I heard that" exclaimed Rikku.

"Anyway it's through the combined power of the Fayth and the Pryaflies that we can do this, but no one knows how it really works. Lets just say that me and Rikku were picked as the guinea pigs" said Tidus. Lyla nodded understanding what they were saying.

"Anyway we have a message for you" said Rikku.

"You must go to Baaj, it's very important we need your help" said Tidus.

"But what can I do? And why does everyone keep telling me to go to Baaj?" thought Lyla as she stood up.

"Well if you go to Baaj, apparently Auron has explained to you, I mean will explain to you what will happen" said Rikku and with that the voices left.

"They've gone" said Lyla.

"Are you alright?" asked Jian.

"Yes just a bit confused that's all" replied Lyla and with that they both went into the temple.

"It's done" said Jian as the priest walked up to them.

"Thank you here are the items as promised" said the priest as he gave the Flower Sceptre and the Blossom Crown to Lyla. The Flower Sceptre was a blue staff, with a golden flower on the top. The Blossom Crown was also blue and it had a golden flower at the front.

"Err… What do I do?" asked Lyla nervously. The priest turned around to face Lyla.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, how silly of me, you put the crown on and you use the sceptre to break the force field. You need to concentrate on the beauty of Spira, and the nature Lady Lyla" said the priest and with that he went to attend to his other duties. Lyla put the crown on and held the Sceptre in her hand and walked up to the door.

At the door, the barrier glowed a slight pinkish colour. "I can't really imagine a guy doing this" said Jian, Lyla giggled, as the image of a typical guy Summoner making a fuss because he had to wear a Blossom Crown, entered her head. Lyla shook that thought away right now she had to focus on the beauty of Spira.

Lyla began to think about Besaid, and how the waterfalls came flowing down the cliffs, and the waves lapping onto the sand. She then began to think of Macalania woods, about how the trees glowed in the moonlight, and how the crystals on the trees reflected the light, she then thought of the Chocobos who lived in the Calm Lands, who seem to not have a problem in the world.  
The Flower Scaptre began to glow a slight pinkish colour, as Lyla was thinking these thoughts and had closed her eyes, then suddenly a pinkish beam of light came from the Sceptre, which hit the barrier. Jian watched in amazement as the barrier burst into red, blue and yellow petals, and these petals floated to the ground. The glow from the Sceptre had gone and Lyla was stood there with her eyes shut. "Err Lyla" said Jian. Lyla opened her eyes.

"Oh" exclaimed Lyla with a smile on her face. The priest then came up to her.

"I will need those back now Lady Lyla" said the priest.

"Of course" replied Lyla as she handed over the items. The priest smiled and Lyla entered the Chambre of the Fayth.

* * *

okay next chappie they are on their way to Baaj whoopee. Review now, I appriciate every review and if you don't want a shout out please tell me in the review, bye bye.


	32. To See My Friends One Last Time

**Important: **This chappie is dedicated to the people who are suffering and have suffered from the bomb attack in London, please before you read this chappie take a minute to think about the families who are looking for their lost children thank you.

* * *

Ok now I know this story seems slow, but we are getting there, and I'll give you some information on who's coming back.

**Spoiler**

Xiang's coming back!

**End of spoiler**

He he anyway I'm giving you a trailer on This Moment: Hope

**Trailer on This Moment: Hope (second part of trilogy)**

"I think I had a dream, a dream where I lived happily with a family. Hmmm family what exactly does that mean? I guess for me it means that Wakka Lulu and Vidina are my family. Wakka and Lula, they have been great, they have never tried to replace my parents. I often hear stories about my mum defeater of Sin. But maybe this will change, maybe my dreams can become reality, Ryley says that Shinra has found a way... a way to bring our parents back. Maybe with a little bit of hope this will be true" says Anya as she walks along Besaid Beach.

Pretty good for a 5 min job eh anyway on with the shout outs

* * *

**Vogue Star: **Yay you think my story rocks thank you! No sorry I'm not a moogle I've had the name habbo for ages I use it everywhere on the net, acually I use the name 01habbo but this site doesn't seem to like numbers. Anyway I love moogles good luck on the war!

**cutekitty: **My favourite story is Asuka, anyway if you remember Lyla and Jian were talking about a Guardian tournament in Macalania woods.Yay another success Rikku and Tidus made you laugh, ok on with the story.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own the Baaj that isn't in ruins ha ha ha.

* * *

While in Kilika. Xiang was staring out to sea, she was sitting down on the decking with her feet dangling in the water. Kogome looked from a distance at Xiang in concern. Xiang wasn't playing her best at Blitzball at the moment, and she was one of his best players. It had been like this since the day Xiang had to say goodbye to Lyla in Luca. But Kogome had a plan with two tickets clutched in his hand he walked up to Xiang.

"Hey do you know what these are?" asked Kogome as he waved the tickets in front of Xiang's face. Xiang sighed.

"Don't care" stated Xiang.

"Fine I'll go and see Jian" teased Kogome as he pretended to walk off. Xiang suddenly jumped to her feet and ran in front of Kogome and blocked his way, and turned to face him.

"What do you mean?" asked Xiang sternly.

"Well this ticket is to see the Aeon Battle and this other one is to see the new Guardian battle at Baaj" said Kogome as he waved the tickets around. "But… If you don't want to" said Kogome but he was cut off.

"I didn't say that" exclaimed Xiang, who was now jumping up and down. Kogome handed over the tickets. Xiang stared at them for a moment, and then she gave Kogome a bone, crushing hug. "Thank you!" exclaimed Xiang.

"Air… need air" coughed Kogome.

"Whoops sorry" giggled Xiang as she let go of Kogome. "How can I ever repay you?" asked Xiang as Kogome got his breath back. Kogome looked at Xiang.

"Well… Just promise me you'll play better when you come back. No more sulking, you know it's Lyla's choice" said Kogome.

"You got it" said Xiang. Xiang knew that she had been a bit of a bitch these last few days, but the chance to see Lyla and Jian one last time meant everything to her. Xiang smiled. "I'm going to see Ly again, and maybe, just maybe I could make her change her mind" thought Xiang.

A few days later, Lyla and Jian were on their way to Baaj, Lyla had successfully claimed the Magnus Sisters at Remiem temple, and now they were on a boat, which they had caught on the Moonflow.

"I feel like everything is coming together or is going to come together" said Lyla, both Lyla and Jian were at the front of the boat.

"Yeah we are getting closer to Baaj, hopefully we will find some answers there" said Jian.

"I know that someone is trying to help us, the Pryaflies they weren't by coincidence" said Lyla.

"Yeah I know what you mean, it must be the Fayth. But not the Fayth we know I mean like the Fayth a thousand years in the future" said Jian.

"Wow how did you come up with that?" asked Lyla.

"Well I think it kinda fits don't you think. When you were talking to those voices you were saying about how it is impossible to talk with someone from the future. And back in Kilika Bahamut was talking about a girl called Yuna who is a thousand years in the future. You even saw her, and Maechen was even talking about the future." Said Jian. Lyla gasped it was like she had suddenly realized something.

"And my mum's sphere, that was from the future, so that means…" said Lyla.

"That the only people who would know this stuff, would be the Fayth from the future" said Jian.

"Well that sure does explain a lot" said Lyla. Lyla saw that they were coming up to Baaj. Lyla smiled when she saw the island.

Baaj, is probably the most impressive city that stands in Spira, the island is surrounded by a long beach which goes all around the island. The buildings stand tall, but the tallest of the buildings is in the heart of Baaj, which is of course the temple. The temple is circular and is one of the largest temples in Spira. As you look up the temple it gets smaller and smaller until there is just a point, like a point on a pencil. But more about the temple later. The island seems to have adapted to a city been built there, the buildings help the palm trees to grow tall and proud. And the grass grows green, there is a cobbled path, which goes through the island and leads to the temple. At the south end of the island a crowd has gathered and there is decking where the boats can dock. In this crowd there is an eighteen year old girl jumping up and down with Kilika Beasts uniform on with her long black hair swaying in the wind. Yes it was Xiang.

"Hey how am I meant to see anything with this guy in my way" thought Xiang. Xiang clutched onto her tickets as if they were her life. Then Xiang saw the boat, and saw at the front Jian.

"Hey I see Jian" shouted Xiang.

"Where?" said one girl.

"Oh I can't see a thing" said another girl.

"Look over there" said another girl.

"Oh isn't he dreamy" said another girl. Xiang stuck her fingers in her mouth and pulled a face.

"Jian cute, I was pulling Lyla's leg back at Kilika" thought Xiang. But Xiang knew that Jian wouldn't be interested anyway, in her mind she thought that Jian was too obsessed about protecting Lyla. Xiang smiled and she pushed her way through the crowd towards the ramp.

On the boat Lyla thought she had heard Xiang, but she knew she was wrong, she walked down the ramp with Jian and then suddenly Xiang had crawled through someone's legs and gave Jian a bone, crushing hug. It all happened all at once.

"Xiang!" exclaimed Lyla happily.

"Whoa" said Jian at the same time as he was caught off guard. Xiang then let go.

"Whoops sorry, that's the second time that's happened. Anyway why didn't you tell me?" asked Xiang. Lyla turned to Xiang with a concerned look, she looked upset.

"Uh… Tell you what?" asked Jian.

"About what happens to Guardians Jian!" exclaimed Xiang.

"Uh maybe we should go somewhere else" said Jian. Lyla looked from Xiang to Jian.

"What happens to Guardians Jian?" asked Lyla.

"Ly doesn't know?" questioned Xiang softly. Jian bowed his head.

"Ok you two are starting to freak me out now" said Lyla as she looked from Jian to Xiang back to Jian again.

"I know a place where we can talk, it's my hotel room, come on follow me" said Xiang, and with that both Lyla and Jian followed Xiang to the hotel room.

* * *

Poor Lyla she doesn't know about the Guardians, will she quit when she finds out? Find out next time!


	33. The Truth

Hello everyone now I know its late, yes I'm still going wiv this story I luv writing this story, but I had some trouble wiv writers block this is why this chappie is short and late. Major writers block wot else could go wrong eh. anyway on wiv the shoutouts.

* * *

**Cute-Kitty:**Can't tell you about Spira just read on. I've got Major writers block so I'm sorry if it seems short. No I'm not from London I live in the south west, but still it doesn't make any difference, you just feelhelpless with these kind of things.

**Vogue Star: **You're going to love this chappie just read on to find out why. I'm british aswell I live in the south west, I'm glad to see Moggles are reading this fanfiction aswell. Here have a kupo nut Mogsam.

**M'Jai: **Okay a lengthy review lets get started. The divisions have already been put in, I know in chapter one they have none, I put in the divisions because poeple were getting confused. Yes I know about the commars that is probably my weak point, but I do check my chapters to see if they make sense, if I have missed something I'm sorry. My descriptions can be overwhelming all at once but I know alot of authors who do the exactly the same thing, so I'm influenced by this, it's my style and I'm not going to change this. But I do understand that some parts didn't need to be there like the bathroom, they didn't actually go in the bathroom. Okay I'll try and answer the next one as best as I can. Chinese food is basically foriegn I don't know what the Japanese eat, as this is a Japanese game. But think about it Zanarkand is a major city, they would have loads of different takeaway places. You make up your own mind how it connects afterall I can't dedicate a chapter on food, you could say the same thing about ff8 and their hotdogs. Hotdogs are americian. I'm not trying to put in a different culture. Now for Lenne and Shuyin, it doesn't say in the game how old they are. If it does I want proof and not just from a website where in the game can you find this out? To me Lenne and Shuyin seem older than Yuna and Tidus, I was guesiing at about 23 years old, therefore Lyla was born when they were 18 years old. If it does say in the game how old they are, I apologise, and I will put in that note but only if someone has proven to me the age.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Moogles.

* * *

The hotel room was small and cosy it had white wall and a blue carpet, it had your basic varnish furniture, a bedside table a wardrobe and a white bed. All three friends sat down on the bed. With Lyla in the middle.

"Okay now can you tell me what's going on?" asked Lyla. Lyla knew it was something serious. Jian stood with his back facing the two girls.

"In order for you to claim the final aeon, I have to become a Fayth, Lady Yunalesca does this" replied Jian. Lyla gasped, she had tears in her eyes, because she didn't think that Jian wouldn't have a life. But she was also happy and grateful that Jian would do this for her. Lyla stood up and hugged Jian from behind.

"Thank you Jian" said Lyla. This surprised Xiang she was hoping that Lyla would call the whole thing off, but it didn't happen.

"Wait so you're not going to quit?" questioned Xiang, Lyla let go of Jian and turned around to face Xiang. She smiled and shook her head. "But Ly we could wait a while, figure out a different way" pleaded Xiang. Jian at that point also turned around and faced Xiang.

"Well have you got any suggestions?" asked Jian.

"Well… err… no" said Xiang, "but we could wait" suggested Xiang.

"The problem is that we can't wait, every minute that Sin is alive it will cause more destruction. For we know Kilika could be next" said Lyla softly.

"I know" said Xiang as she stood up and took Lyla's hands into her hands. "It's just that I don't… I don't want to see you two die" said Xiang. Lyla gave Xiang a hug. "Come on Xiang, you have to be strong for Ly, I'm getting way too emotional. I have to be strong, this may the last time I see her and Jian. I know I'll change the mood" thought Xiang as she broke out of the hug. She took off her shoes and her socks and she carried her socks to the window. "Hey Ly, Jian watch this" said Xiang as she opened the window she poked her head out, and waved the socks about. "Who wants Sir Jian's socks!" shouted Xiang. Lyla giggled as she watched Xiang. Loads of girls who had followed the friends to the hotel were screaming his name. "I'll take that as a yes then!" shouted Xiang, and she dropped the socks and closed the window. She turned to Lyla and Jian. "I never liked those socks" said Xiang with a smile on her face. She sat down on the bed and put on her shoes. Lyla smiled, and turned to Jian.

"I didn't know you were that popular Jian!" exclaimed Lyla.

"Yeah, well I came to train here everyday, with Sir Wang when I was a kid" replied Jian.

"But I just bet you love the attention" teased Xiang as she gently punched Jian on the arm.

"Not really" replied Jian as he pushed Xiang on the bed.

"Hey!" exclaimed Xiang as she sat up on the bed. Lyla giggled, at her friend's behavior.

A few hours later Lyla and Jian were in the temple while Xiang had gone to the beach.

The Baaj temple had big circular rooms, one after another, as Lyla and Jian walked through the temple, Lyla saw a priest teaching young girls and boys about Summoning. Baaj temple you see was also a school for Guardians and Summoners.

"And who was the first person to defeat Sin?" asked the priest.

"Lady Lyla!" shouted out a boy. The whole class laughed, and the boy seemed to be very pleased with himself.

"Quieten down now class" said the priest, as the class hushed up a girl put her hand in the air. "Yes" said the priest.

"Is it Yunalesca?" asked the girl.

"Very good, but you must always say Lady. Now…" said the priest but Lyla walked on with Jian.

Just then a young girl who was about seven ran into Lyla and dropped her books. Both girls fell to the floor, Lyla sat up and looked at the girl who was picking up her books. The girl had black hair with blue streaks in a bun at the back of her head, brown eyes, and she was wearing a red T-shirt with a black skirt and brown boots.

"I'm really, really sorry" said the girl who was busy picking up her books. Lyla smiled.

"Here let me help" said Lyla as she stood up and began picking up the books. The girl looked up to the person who was helping her, she was about to say thank you but she gasped, and again dropped the books she was holding and stood up.

"You're Lady Lyla!" exclaimed the girl. Lyla smiled at the girl and nodded her head. The girl looked down to her books and sighed, and began to pick up her books again, Lyla handed her the books she had picked up.

"Here you go, so you want to be a Guardian then?" questioned Lyla as she looked at the title of one of the books.

"Yes, but a lot of people say it won't happen because I'm a girl" said the girl sadly.

"That's ridiculous" exclaimed Jian who was standing beside Lyla the whole time. "Just because you're a girl doesn't make you any less of a Guardian, you just have to put the work in" said Jian. The girl gasped and she blushed as Jian said those words, but she hid behind her books to try and hide it, because she didn't know that Jian was there.

"Thank you" said the girl quietly and she ran off. Lyla then had spotted the reception and both Lyla and Jian signed up for the tournament.

When Lyla and Jian had got back outside, Lyla gasped as a moogle flew to them. Moogles are helpful small creatures who know powerful white magic. With purple small wings and what looks like a red small ball hanging from their head, they help people in need. They became extinct when Sin destroyed Baaj, so therefore they became a legend when Yuna was alive.

"I thought moogles were only in stories" exclaimed Lyla. The moogle laughed.

"No kupo, we do exist kupo, it's just that we always stay on this island kupo, we never leave it kupo" said the moogle. Lyla smiled.

"You know, I loved moogles when I was little. What's your name?" asked Lyla.

"Kupo, my name's Pipi Lady Lyla" said Pipi.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Pipi" said Lyla.

"And you Lady Lyla kupo, I've got to go now kupo, I'm helping picking fruit kupo" said Pipi and with that she flew off.

* * *

See I told you would enjoy the chapter, Moogles are here. Anyway I'll try and get the next chappie up sooner, but you know I still have majoy writers block.


	34. The Guardian Tournament

Hi everyone, sorry it's late again but this time I made it extra long for you guys, I've been camping so I decided to write my story on paper, while on holiday. Anyway it's time we moved on to the reviews.

* * *

**Cute-Kitty: **Sorry I wasn't affended I was just really tired when a wrote the reply, 11 o clock at night I was up. So sorry if I sounded grumpy or something like that. Yes I thought it was about time I put something cute in. I'm really happy that the sock made you laugh, I think Xiang's a bit crazy in the head lol.

**Vogue Star: **Who knows maybe Moogles will take over Spira!

**M'jai: **Ok so I wasn't thinking that deeply into my story about China and Earth, maybe I should of, so I agree with you it would of been better of Lyla to shout takeaway. I'll probably change it if I can but I got my sis on my back at the mo so time is precious. I don't mind being critisized, it is probably better anyway than saying that my story is perfect or something like that. But I will defend the story to the ends of the earth ha ha, that is one of my bad habits. Again with the age I want proof, I've looked everywhere in the game and I still see no age. Which makes sense if you think about it I mean how would the Gullwings know how old they are it happened a thousand years ago. Lenne probably knew that Lyla would be safe because of the neighbours next door, but she was more concerned about Shuyin at the time, to her it was a possibility that he could die. Anyway Lenne might of thought she wont be gone long. These I leave for the reader to decide. Al behd doesn't have to be in itialics I think this is a personal view of presenting the story, sure it's a different language but I use itialics for spheres and past thoughts, and anyway did you see Al behd in itialics in the game. Yes my tenses are muddled, this is because I write most of my story at night, I know it's a lame excuse, o well I might sort it put again I've got a problem with time, I'll try to keep to one tense in the future. This is where you are wrong there is no 1st person, it is always someone thought or someone says. 1st person would I thought or I said. Yes I do change the perspective and sometimes there is no narrater, but it is still in 3rd person, I like to go into what the character is thinking but I'm sorry that it is mostly Lyla, I find it difficult to write what a boy thinks. Yes I agree the Rikku chats had no point they were just for me to give inspiration, and it worked for a while until I got nothing. Haha this turned out to be a paragraph o well enjoy this chappie, I want lots more critism, who else is going to give me some if you don't afterall.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own Judy, Ruby, Armic and Ventus

* * *

While at the beach Xiang was lying on the on a blue towel enjoying the sun, she had also set out two other towels for Lyla and Jian to relax, one white and one red. Xiang had changed out of the Kilika Beasts uniform into a red bikini and she was asleep on the towel.

Just then Lyla and Jian had arrived, Lyla being the caring friend she was didn't wake up Xiang and sat down on the white towel next to Xiang, while Jian had other plans, he took a nearby bucket and went to the sea to fill it up, he then walked over to Xiang and poured it all over her. Xiang woke up with a start feeling very wet, she pushed back the water from her face, to see Jian with his hood over part of his face with an empty bucket with a grin on his face. Xiang looked at Lyla to see her trying to contain her laughter. She then looked back at Jian.

"What in Yevon's name do you think you're doing!" shouted Xiang.

"You looked a bit hot" joked Jian.

"I'm going to kill you Jian!" shouted Xiang. At first Xiang thought Jian looked worried because of what she said, but then because she mentioned his name nearby girls screamed in excitement and ran up to Jian, it was then Jian took off. Both Lyla and Xiang found themselves bursting out in a fit of giggles, at the sight of Jian being chased by girls.

As Jian went out of sight the two girls calmed down, and Xiang whipped out a pink bikini and showed it to Lyla.

"Come on Lyla let your hair down and change into this" said Xiang.

"Well… I don't know" said Lyla.

"Please" begged Xiang, Lyla smiled and took the pink bikini and went to get changed.

While Jian was still being chased my girls, he rounded a corner in a hope to lose them, but he couldn't lose them. Just then time froze around him, and Jian stopped running, he could hear the Hymn of the Fayth singing in the Temple. Just then Lyla ran up to him, in her normal clothes.

"Jian what's going on, I was going to get changed when time stood still!" exclaimed Lyla.

"I don't know, but listen Lyla there is a Fayth in the temple!" exclaimed Jian. Lyla gasped as she heard the Hymn. Suddenly they were covored in a blue light and they appeared in the Chambre of the Fayth.

Inside the Chambre of the Fayth there was a statue a mummy looking Aeon in the middle and to the left was Jecht, Braska and Auron. Also there was moogle sat on the floor looking completely worn out.

"Well, it's about time" said Jecht as he crossed his arms, both Lyla and Jian to see who said that, and almost immediately Jian drew his sword.

"Ok who are you? And what are we doing here?" asked Jian. Auron chuckled as he lent on the wall.

"You will not need your sword" said Auron.

"Please we are not looking for a fight, we are here to answer your questions" smiled Braska. Jian put his sword away but he still kept his eye on the three people who he had seen on the boat. Braska continued. "To answer your question, we are from a different time".

"A thousand years in the future, am I correct?" asked Lyla.

"Yes" said Braska.

"Come on Braska lets just get on with it" said Jecht.

"Patience Jecht they need to know certain things" said Braska.

"So why are we here?" said Jian.

"To start a new chapter in your story" replied Auron.

"Huh?" said Jian clearly confused. Lyla then decided to ask a question.

"Is there a Fayth in there?" asked Lyla as her gaze wondered over to the glowing statue.

"Yes, the Fayth had to freeze time in order for you to obtain this Aeon, for this statue isn't meant to have a Fayth for another thousand years" said Braska. The moogle looked up at Lyla and Jian.

"Kupo and if you're wondering how you got here, kupo I teleported you here" said the moogle.

"So why does everyone keep telling us to go to Baaj" asked Lyla

"It's because of your father, Shuyin" said Auron.

As the three of them explained about Vegnagun and the revenge Shuyin holds against Yuna. Lyla couldn't believe that her dad would do such a thing. But she soon began to realize that she had to help, but still it was a lot to take in.

"So what exactly is my dad?" asked Lyla

"A shadow of his hate and revenge, Lenne waits on Farplane sitting beside his other half" said Auron.

"So the voices were the outcome of my dad's revenge if he isn't stopped" thought Lyla. She went over to pray to the Fayth and the Fayth appeared before her.

"Oh so that what happens in here" said Jecht. The Fayth Anima looked at Lyla.

"Have you heard what we want from you?" asked Anima.

"Yes" replied Lyla.

"I know it's a lot to take in, you can go with your Guardian and think about it. But I'm afraid that the moogle will be too tired to teleport you back here. You will have to do the trials" said Anima.

"What! But that means waiting even longer! I want to kick the bastard now!" exclaimed Jecht. Lyla ignored Jecht.

"I understand" said Lyla and with that Anima went through Lyla. Lyla stumbled a bit. The moogle started to dance and once again Lyla and Jian were covered in a blue light. Lyla found herself with a pink bikini in her hand in a changing room, and Jian well…

"There he is!" called a girl.  
"Dam" said Jian and he took off once again. Just as Jian rounded a corner a girl wearing black trousers, a black hoodie and black trainers pulled Jian inside a café and shut the door behind her. She peered out the window to see the other girls run past the café. As Jian looked around he saw three other teenagers in the café with the same clothes on, two males and one female.

The café itself had a wooden floor with cream walls, it also had a stage as well as a bar area. On the stage was a drum kit, a keyboard, a base guitar and a electric guitar.

The girl who had pulled Jian inside the café removed her hood as did the other teenagers. They were Ruby, Judy, Ventus and Armic.

Judy was the girl who pulled Jian inside the café, she had long black hair with blonde streaks, which was up in a high ponytail which was so high it was on top of her head. She also had a tan, brown eyes and she was quite short, she played the keyboard.

Ruby who was sitting at the bar with the guys had ginger hair, which was long and had waves in it. She also had brown eyes but her skin was white. She was taller than Judy and taller than the guys. She played the drums.

Ventus and Armic were identical twins except for one thing Vetnus had blue eyes and Armic had brown eyes. They both had brunette hair, which has spiked up and they both had a dark tan and they were tall. Vetnus played the electric guitar and Armic played base.

Yes these four teenagers were the strange teenagers that Xiang had met in Luca.

"Ok Jude you shouldn't really pull people about, unless you want a smack in the mouth" said Ventus as he stood up from the bar. Judy turned from the window.

"But Ji needed help, he was being chased by lots of girls, it was like a stampede" said Judy. At this Armic and Ventus burst out laughing, Ruby hearing this turned around on her stall and whacked Armic and Ventus across the head.

"Ow what was that for?" asked the twins.

"For being a bunch of twats" said Ruby and with that she walked over to Jian. Jian smirked at the comment. "Hey Ji" said Ruby.

"Hi Ruby" replied Jian, then Judy jumped down from the window and joined Ruby, and so did the twins. Jian looked at Judy.

"Hey Judy thanks for earlier" said Jian.

"No problem" said Judy.

"If it were me I wouldn't of run away" said Ventus. Armic chuckled.

"Well that just proves that if ever Ji had a girlfriend he would treat them right, unlike you V" said Judy.

"It looks like Jude has outsmarted you V" laughed Armic. Ventus just crossed his arms and didn't say anything. "Anyway check this out Ji we are going to call ourselves Death" said Armic

"Death?" questioned Jian Ruby sighed.

"For the last time we are not calling ourselves Death, it was voted that the name should have black in it" said Ruby.

"Oh come on Rubez" said Armic.

"No!" exclaimed Ruby, Ventus and Judy.

"Fine" said Armic.

"You know guys, at Luca you really freaked out Xiang" said Jian.

"Who?" asked Judy.

"I think he means the girl that came to see us" said Ruby.

"Oh yeah… whoops" said Judy.

"Yeah we knew it would be about the concert, Ly always sings with us" said Armic.

"Hey I got an idea let's go and see Ly" said Judy Jian nodded.

"That would be great Lyla said she never got a proper talk with you guys" said Jian.

While at the beach Xiang and Lyla were sunbathing.

"Hey Ly" said Xiang.

"Yeah" replied Lyla.

"How long is it till the tournament?" asked Xiang.

"Umm about two hours" said Lyla. "I wonder where Jian got to?" questioned Lyla. Xiang giggled.

"He's probably hiding away from that group of girls" said Xiang, she paused, "the blockhead" added Xiang. Lyla laughed at Xiang's comment.

"You know if ever you two stopped teasing each other, I think there would be something wrong with Spira" said Lyla.

"Ready to turn?" asked Xiang.

"You bet" said Lyla.

"One, two, three" said Xiang and Lyla, and they both turned onto their stomach.

"Ah this is the life, now all you need Lyla is Jian to massage your back" said Xiang with a smile.

"Xiang!" exclaimed Lyla as she blushed.

"Oh are you blushing?" teased Xiang. Lyla just decided to give up and she smiled, after all Xiang knew they were just friend right?

Just then there was a whistle.

"Hey check out the sexy ladies!" exclaimed Armic. Both Lyla and Xiang looked up to see Jian, Armic, Ventus, Ruby and Judy walking towards them.

"Oh look the blocky is back" said Xiang. Jian had his hood up while everyone else had their hood down. Ruby noticed that Jian had clenched his fist as Armic had made that remark, so she whacked Armic over the head. Armic held his head as they approached the girls. Lyla immediately stood up while Xiang just sat up. Judy gave Lyla a hug.

"Hey Ly" said Judy as she broke out of the hug.

"Hi guys, so what are you doing here!" asked Lyla as she smiled at her friends since she had known when she was ten years old.

"We've got tickets to see the tournament" said Ruby.

"And we also wanted to see you" said Judy.

"And you must be Xiang" said Ventus looking at Xiang. Xiang jumped up and shook everyone's hand as everyone introduced themselves.

"Hey lets go and get some ice cream" suggested Judy.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Xiang.

While this was going on Lyla was thinking in her head about what choice she was going to make. She would have to leave her friends and leave the pilgrimage for the time being. But this Yuna girl sounded like she needed her happy ending, saving Spira twice, Yevon this girl needed a break, and it was all because of her dad, a shadow. Only a shadow not him she had to keep telling herself that.

Also as everyone was walking Ruby managed to have a conversation with Jian on his own.

"Ji can I ask you a question?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah" replied Jian.

"Why do you keep lying to yourself?" asked Ruby.

"Huh lying about what?" asked Jian.

"About Ly" said Ruby.

"What do you mean?" asked Jian.

"Look I know you love her, and don't deny it because otherwise I'm going to kick your ass" said Ruby as she Jian was about to say something. Jian looked at Ruby for a moment before answering.

"Hmm… maybe, maybe you're right" said Jian.

"But why hide it Ji, Ly wouldn't hold it against you" said Rudy

"Because otherwise if my feelings get in the way, my skills as a Guardian would be worse" said Jian.

"Is that you talking or Sir Wang?" asked Ruby. Jian didn't answer. "I see, well it will be worse if you bottle up your feelings inside, you must be going crazy inside" said Ruby.

"I can handle it" said Jian. Ruby didn't look convinced.

"Hey come on Rubez the ice cream is waiting" said Judy as she pointed to the stall.

Later on that day everyone was at the temple in the stadium. The stadium had the audience all the way round the big room, there was a huge metal strong fence, which kept the audience safe and in the middle was an area with dust on the ground. There is also a wall beneath the fence.

The Guardian tournament was already underway. Lyla and her friends were in the front seats. Xiang was sitting next to Lyla and so was Judy. Ruby was seating next to Judy and Armic and Ventus next to Archin.

"And here he is folks, he trained here on Baaj for eight years with Sir Wang, he is the most sexy, strong, sure to be a clear winner" said the girl on the overhead speakers.

"Yevon what I wouldn't give to have girls crawl over me" said Armic. Xiang turned to Armic.

"You know Jian doesn't like the attention" said Xiang.

"You're kidding Xi" said Ventus. Xiang shook her head. The group of friends had already shortened Xiang's name.

"Yes give it up for Sir Jian" said the girl. The crowd irrupted in applause as Jian walked into the arena.

Up in the room above the stadium some Bevelle soldiers had taken over. Gai walked over to the control panel.

"Let's see how pretty boy can handle this" said Gai as he pressed the button.

Jian drew his sword as the Pryaflies began to form the fiend. As they finished standing before him was an Iron Giant.

"What the fuck, this isn't fair, stop the tournament!" shouted the girl on the overhead speaker.

"Well we must remember it is the luck of the draw" said a male voice on the overhead speakers. You could here the girl still cursing much like the audience who were on their feet. "Anyway if Sir Jian manages to defeat this Iron Giant he will immediately be sent to the final round" said the boy.

Jian turned to face his opponent.

"It could be worse, it could have been a sand worm" thought Jian "Come on then" said Jian, the Iron Giant angered by Jian's words took a swing at Jian, Jian dodged the attack which barely missed him. Jian tried to think back to what Lyla said.

"Ok I remember that physical attacks don't do anything nor does magic. Only an aeon is able to pierce that thing, and I used my overdrive last time which I don't have at the moment" thought Jian. The Iron Giant took another swing at him but Jian jumped out of the way. Just then more Pyraflies began to form behind Jian, and standing there were six coyotes. Lyla was at the edge of her seat as she saw the coyotes.

"What the fuck that's against the rules" said Ventus. Lyla nodded in agreement, there was only meant to be one fiend. An Iron Giant was bad enough but six coyotes as well, they are easy to defeat on their own but they can become deadly in groups, the boy on the speaker seemed to spot it as well.

"Well I don't know what is going on here but six more fiends have turned up" said the boy. With that a coyote ran at Jian and pounced on his back and dug its claws into Jian's shoulders piercing the clothes and the skin. "Ouch it looks like Sir Jian is going to feel that in the morning" said the boy. Jian feeling the pain in his shoulders dropped the sword and grabbed the fiend had threw it at the Iron Giant. The impact caused the coyote to yelp in pain, and it burst in Pryaflies. Jian then picked up his sword and he quickly turned around. The other coyotes had circled Jian, while the Iron Giant seemed to be watching the fight from a distance, probably planning to weaken Jian first. As a coyote charged at Jian, Jian ducked and cut the fiend as it pounced over Jian, he was going to finish the fiend off but another coyote had taken a swipe at Jian's back causing a huge gash. Jian blocking out the pain quickly turned around to protect himself.

"There's too many of them" said Judy. Lyla didn't say anything, she knew an aeon could do the job in one blast, but she knew that if she summoned an aeon there would be an uproar, it would also give Bevelle an another excuse to hate them even more.

Jian got himself into a position where he had all five coyotes in sight including the injured one. Just then an ability had entered his mind, he had learned an ability. Jian smirked to himself.

"Why is he smirking?" asked Judy.

"He's got something up his sleeve" said Ruby.

"Darkness" said Jian with that he plunged the sword into the ground and a black aura had hit all of the coyotes including Jian. The crowd cheered. There was a mass of Pryaflies as Jian winced in pain. Jian turned around just in time to see the Iron Giant charge at him. "Haste" said Jian and he was covered in a red light. Jian quickly dodged the attack.

"Now that was quick thinking folks" said the boy, you could still hear the girl cursing in the background about how unfair the tournament was.

Lyla relaxed in her seat, she knew now that Jian would be okay, perhaps now she could start enjoying the tournament.

"Yeah, go Jian!" cheered both Xiang and Judy. Lyla smiled and she cheered along with her friends.

After dodging lots of attacks from the Iron Giant, Jian finally found a weak point.

"Ah so the Iron Giant isn't really made of iron, it just has iron armor, there's a weak point at the neck" thought Jian. Jian ran to the back of the Giant and started to climb on its back. Now the Iron Giant didn't know what to do, it was like having a bug on your back which you couldn't reach. The Iron Giant started to shake itself, but Jian hung on as he climbed higher and higher.

Finally Jian got to the neck and he plunged his sword into the skin. The Iron Giant began to stumble as Pryaflies leaked out of the wound. Jian jumped down as the Iron Giant fell to his knees. The crowd went wild as Jian lent on his sword gasping for breath. The Iron Giant in an outrage of making Jian pay, swung its massive sword and hit Jian in the back. Jian went flying into a wall as the Iron Giant fell and burst into Pryaflies. The crowd suddenly became silent as Jian lay on the ground motionless. Lyla was on her feet.

"He can't die" thought Lyla. A male and a female white mage, entered the arena with a stretcher. "He can't die" thought Lyla.

"Do you think he's dead?" asked a person behind the friends.

"No, he can't die" thought Lyla.

"Hey shut up!" exclaimed Xiang as she turned around to face the person.

Jian was on the stretcher and was being taken away. The crowd began to mumble things to each other.

"He can't die" thought Lyla. There were tears in Lyla's eyes.

"So where have they taken him?" asked Judy.

"He can't die" thought Lyla.

"The Healing Room" answered Ruby.

"He can't die" thought Lyla.

"Hey isn't that where the cute chicks are?" questioned Armic.

"He can't die" thought Lyla.

"This is no time to be thinking about chicks" said Ventus.

"I love him" thought Lyla as a tear rolled down her cheek. Xiang turned to Lyla.

"Hey come on Ly, there's no need to cry. Everything is going to be fine, you'll see" said Xiang softly.

"She's right Ly" said Ruby.

"Come on lets go and see Ji" said Judy and with that the friends left the stadium.

* * *

Ha Ha cliffhanger is Jian going to die?


	35. Tulip

Ha ha I left it at a cliffy last time. Ok don't throw things at me you can read the chappie now. On with the shout outs.

* * *

**M'jai: **Ok my bad hit head against the wall I will correct it, that is when my sister doesn't stop bugging me. Have you noticed that in the game you get a clearer picture in spheres in ffx than ffx-2 how the hell did that happen, I would of thought technology would of gotten better not worse ha ha. Anyway it's true that you learn something everyday, I never knew about the itialics thingy, but I'll ignore it for the sake of this story but I'll keep it in mind for other stories I do. The main reason for this is that I'm lazy, I don't want to go back and change all of the Al Behd in itialics, but I'll change it in the two parts of the trilogy, this is a trilogy if you didn't know. Ah and now on to my style of writing yes I see what you mean when the narrater tells the story and sometimes you see the story. Yippee this is exactly what I had planned, you might not like it, and I respect that. But I have read books that does this kind of thing aswell, going straight into the thoughts of people and taking a step back. My teachers seem to like my style aswell so really I'm not going to change it, I probably will always write like this, I think it's interesting to write this way, you get different perspectives and it's fun. All though you might find it confusing and I apologise for that I will try and make it less confusing. I thank you for your review, and I know my style doesn't work for everyone. Keep reading!

**Cute-Kitty: **Ok there's no need for violence I wouldn't hurt a fly. Reviewers give Habbo evils Oh yeah I did kill Yuna, Rikku and Tidus, but please read on before you do anything rash. Looks wearily at knife

**Vogue Star: **I've got good news you will be no longer in suspense any more read on. I'm glad Mogsam likes the kupo nut, I got it at Kupo's R Us ha ha. I'm really bad at jokes. See it's not only americans who are on this website.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Do I have to I've already done 33 disclaimers, ah you know the drill so I wont bother.

* * *

At the healing room Jian was put on a bed. The healing room is quite small with only three beds in it and a cupboard full of potions and other healing liquids. Everything is white in the room. Jian's hoodie and t shirt had been taken off revealing lots of bruises on him including some nasty cuts and gashes. Jian was unconscience on the bed with a male and a female white mage with a white uniform either side of the bed. The female had blue eyes and blonde hair in pigtails, she also had light skin. The male also had light skin, blue eyes and long black hair in a ponytail. Also in the room was the little girl who Lyla and Jian had met earlier sitting on the next bed cross legged with a book on her lap. The girl shut the book and looked over to Jian.

"Will Sir Jian be alright?" asked the little girl.

"Yeah he had a lucky escape Serena" said the female white mage. Serena smiled.

"Okay sis" said Serena and she looked back at her book. She pulled out some purple daggers and she twirled them in her hands following the instructions in her book.

"So what have we got here?" asked the male.

"We've got some bruising on the upper body, mostly on his back where the Iron Giant hit him one. He has also got some bad cuts on his shoulders, but the more serious cut is on his back." Said Serena's sister.

"Okay first things first we've got to stop the bleeding on his back" said the male. At that moment the friends came into the room.

"Is Jian ok?" asked Judy and Xiang together as Lyla rushed by Jian's bed and knelt down.

"Serena no ones meant to come in without our say so!" exclaimed her sister.

"Whoops sorry Lola" said Serena. Lola sighed.

"Yes he's fine! Lady Lyla can stay but I'm afraid the rest of you will have to leave" said the male. Ruby walked over to the t shirt and hoodie which was ruined. She turned to her friends.

"We could go and shop for some replacements" said Ruby. Everyone agreed and they left. Lola took away the bloody cloth she had been using on the back.

"The wound is clean" said Lola. The male nodded.

"Curaga" said the male the wound was covered in a bright light and the bleeding stopped. Serena shut her book and put her daggers on the bed.

"Can I do something?" asked Serena

"Yes go and get a mega potion from the cupboard" said Lola. Lola went and got a white chair and handed it to Lyla. "Here Lady Lyla it is much more comfortable than the floor" said Lola. Lyla smiled weakly.

"Thank you" said Lyla as she positioned the chair beside Jian and took a seat. Serena handed Lola the potion. Lola took it and smiled, but then frowned because Jian wasn't awake.

"Derik I thought you were going to do life" said Lola.

"Ah well I'm not that experienced" said Derik. Lola sighed.

"Well have we got any pheonix downs?" Lola asked.

"Ah well… I was meant to buy some" said Derik.

"Couldn't you just rub in the potion" asked Lyla.

"No that's for bruises, for cuts they need to drink it" said Lola. Lyla stood up. Derik and Lola suddenly realized what Lyla was going to do as she pulled out her staff.

"No!" shouted both Derik and Lola, but it was too late.

"Life" said Lyla, white feathers surrounded Jian then they went. Lyla suddenly felt tired and she sat on the chair.

"Quick Serena!" said Lola. Serena pulled out an ether and handed it to Lyla.

"Here Lady Lyla drink this" said Serena.

Meanwhile Xiang, Judy, Ruby, Ventus and Armic were walking around the shops.

"I can't believe we can't find a simple t shirt and hoodie" said Judy.

"Yeah does it have to be that t shirt and hoodie?" said Armic.

"Yes, I heard Jian say on time that the material came from Zanarkand" said Xiang. Just then a women who was about thirty years old walked up to the friends. Wearing black shorts and a yellow crop top, she also had the Abes symbol tattooed on her belly. She also was wearing yellow shoes. She had green eyes and short blonde hair and tanned skin.

"Well how on Spira are we meant to get stuff that is from Zanarkand?" asked Ventus.

"I can help you there" said the women.

"Hey sexy" said Armic.

"Armic she is too old for you!" exclaimed Ruby as she hit him over the head.

"Ow" said Armic as he held his head.

"Hi I'm Judy, this is Xiang, that's Ventus, and over there is Ruby and Armic" said Judy as she pointed to everyone in turn. The women smiled at everyone.

"I'm Tulip, yes I know it's a flower, but hey it's not like you can choose your name" said Tulip.

"Okay then we'll call you T" said Judy. Tulip smiled. Ruby sighed, Judy trusted everyone who she met.

"Anyway you were saying about the clothes" said Ventus.

"Yes follow me to my flat, I have lots of Zanarkand clothes. I used to live in Zanarkand you see, that is why I've got the Abes uniform on, it's Zanarkand's anniversary you see" said Tulip

At the flat the friends were lead into the bedroom. The bedroom had cream walls and a wooden floor, on the bedside table was some photos and in the wardrobe was lots of clothes. All the furniture was varnished. Xiang looked around the bedroom while Judy went straight to the photos. While everyone else went through the wardrobe.

"Hey look it's Lyla" said Judy. Everyone stopped what they were doing and came to look at the photo.

In the photo was girl with long brown hair with a blue outfit on with brown boots, she had light skin and she was smiling. Along the photo there was a man with his arm around her. He had tanned skin, blue eyes and short blonde hair which was spiked up. He was wearing the Abes uniform. He was smiling and looking at the girl he was holding. In front of them was a younger Tulip who was about 17 years old, wearing the Abes uniforn sitting down doing the peace sign and lastly there was a male next to her, wearing the Abes uniform twirling a Blitzball, he had black hair which was also spiked up with brown eyes and light skin.

"That isn't Lyla" said Ruby. Xiang thought for a moment.

"It must be Lenne" said Xiang.

"Oh Lyla's mum" said Judy.

"So the guy next to her must be Shuyin" said Ventus.

"Yes Lenne and Shuyin, there were my friends" said Tulip. Everyone turned to Tulip.

"I'm sorry we didn't mean to…" said Ruby but Tulip interrupted.

"Don't be they died a long time ago" said Tulip smiling. Judy turned to the guy in the picture who was next to Tulip.

"Hey who's he?" asked Judy.

"My best friend, Isiac" replied Tulip. Xiang bent down to the picture.

"Hmmm kinda looks like Jian don't ya think" said Xiang. Tulip was shocked to hear this.

"Jian's alive?" questioned Tulip.

"Hey how do you know Ji?" asked Armic as everyone turned to face Tulip.

"Oh let me explain, Isiac is Jian's brother" said Tulip. Everyone gasped.

"I didn't know Jian had a brother" said Xiang.

"I don't think any of us did Xi" said Ventus.

"T didn't you try to see Ly?" asked Judy.

"Yes after I escaped Zanarkand, I heard that Lyla was alive. I tried to find out where she was but I couldn't. Years went by and I heard about the concerts, so I decided to go to one, but the guards wouldn't let me near Lyla. I tried again and again, but in the end I had to give up" said Tulip.

"Hey I've got an idea, T can come with us and see Ly and Ji" said Judy.

"Ah ha found it" said Armic as he pulled out a white t shirt and a black and white hoodie from the wardrobe. He had been looking in the wardrobe while everyone else had been talking.

"Yes I just finished making that yesterday, you can have it for free" said Tulip.

"Are you sure?" asked Ruby. Tulip nodded.

"You see in Zanarkand I would make clothes as well as play blitzball" said Tulip.

"Now I remember Jian came back from training one day with new clothes saying he brought it from Baaj" said Xiang.

"He must of brought it from my assistant, I run a shop, but I had closed it when I met you guys, that's why we had to come here" said Tulip.

"You must come with us" said Xiang.

"Well… Err I don't know" said Tulip.

"Please Lyla doesn't talk about her parents much" said Ruby. Tulip nodded.

"Yay!" exclaimed Judy, and they walked back to the healing room.

* * *

Oh Jian had a brother never saw that coming.


	36. Leaving Friends

**Important: **This is the last chapter the story will continue in **This Moment: Hope.**

Oh boo hoo I can't believe it, ok I'm going to calm down, ofcourse this isn't goodbye because the story continues. Afterall I wouldn't be that mean to leave this so the heros stay dead, or would I ha ha just kidding. On with the shout out.

* * *

**M'jai: **I looked in the dictionary myself ecause I was confused and I foundthat leant is past tense for lean he he I don't need to change nothing yay! Anywayyou have got it right on the noggin the picture does connect the two together well duh we all knew that, but you spotted something even more important the fact of Jian's brother. Although I think you are confused because he isn't in the room, It's Tulip who knows Isiac Jian's brother.Hey lets give Brother a heart attack while we are at it ha ha. Now that would be a complete waste of time now wouldn't it cause Brother isn't even born yet. okay I'll end it here before I do something drastic like kill Brother.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own the idea for this story

* * *

At the healing room Jian was sat up in bed and he was chatting to Lyla who was sat on the chair next to him, when the friends came in with a women that Lyla and Jian didn't recognise. 

"Serena!" exclaimed Lola. Who had spotted the people come in. Serena came in from the other room.

"Oh sorry" said Serena with a cheeky grin. Lola sighed but she didn't tell them to get out.

"Hey you're awake" said Xiang as she went over to give Jian a hug. Jian winced in pain from the hug.

"Um Xiang Jian is still hurt you know" said Lyla. Xiang quickly pulled out from the hug.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" said Xiang.

"That's okay" said Jian. Lyla smiled at her friends, they tease each other a lot, but when it came down to it Xiang and Jian do care for each other. They were like brother and sister. Suddenly Pipi came flying into the room.

"Not again Serena!" exclaimed Lola spotting the moogle.

"Don't worry sis it's only Pipi" said Serena. Lola shook her head.

"How she can tell the difference between the moogles? I'll never know" muttered Lola under her breath. "Hey Pipi do you need anything?" asked Serena as she approached Pipi.

"No kupo, I actually came to see Sir Jian, but you could bring in something, which is outside the doors kupo. I'm too worn out from carrying it" said Pipi.

"Okay" replied Serena and she skipped out of the room.

"So what did you want to see me about?" asked Jian as he tried to sit up but found it too painful.

"You do that again, and I'll make you drink twice as much mega potion" said Lola sternly as she saw Jian attempting to sit up. Jian lay back down.

"Hey I can help kupo!" exclaimed Pipi.

"Pipi no, I'm not having you showing off again" said Lola.

"Hey is this it" exclaimed Serena as she skipped into the room carrying a gold cup.

"Yes kupo!" exclaimed as it did a happy flip in the air.

"Hey is that what I think it is?" asked Ventus.

"Yes kupo, it the Guardian Tournament's winners cup, it's for Sir Jian kupo" said Pipi.

"Hey way to go Ji" congratulated Armic.

"Congratulations" said Serena shyly as she put the cup on the bedside table, while keeping her eyes on the ground. Jian was about to protest about the cup, when Ruby interrupted him.

"Don't you dare say you don't deserve it" said Ruby.

"Ok I don't even want to know how you did that" said Jian.

"Jian you like defeated about seven fiends in one round, and one of them was an Iron Giant" said Xiang.

"Fine Pipi, you're right, you can heal him better, go on then" said Lola giving in to the argument that Pipi and Lola were having while everyone else was talking. Pipi smiling flew over to the end of the bed and landed on her feet.

"Kupo, we'll have you on your feet in a few moments" said Pipi.

"You can do that?" asked Lyla.

"Yes Kupo" answered Pipi. Pipi then started to dance, the red orb on Pipi's head started to glow a white colour, then a white beam stuck Jian. The beam faded and Pipi stopped dancing.

Pipi was at the end of the bed looking worn out. "Kupo it will be a year now before I can do Night Rest again" said Pipi. Jian wounds had healed.

"Well do you feel any better?" asked Judy.

"Well I don't feel sore anymore" said Jian, who was finally able to sit up

"Kupo you will still have some scares and bruising, but they will fade with time" said Pipi. With that she went to a nearby bed and went to sleep. Jian looked at himself and looked at his ruined clothes.

"Well I don't think I'll be wearing those anymore" said Jian. At that moment the group of friends mentally kicked themselves for nearly forgetting. Judy turned to Tulip.

"I'm sorry T, we've forgotten about you all this time" said Judy.

"That's okay, there were more pressing matters" said Tulip.

"Here you are mate" said Armic who gave Jian the T shirt and hoodie.

"We were dragged into every clothes shop looking for those" complained Ventus.

"Yeah well we did say clothes shopping" said Ruby smirking.

"Thanks guys" said Jian as he put on the T shirt and hoodie. He put the hood over his head, he picked up his sword with the brown case and strapped it to his back, and put on his black trainers which were on the floor. Xiang dragged Tulip to the front.

"Hey Ly, Jian this is Tulip, she was friends with your mum and dad Ly, and Jian with your brother. Which reminds me why didn't you tell us you had a brother?" asked Xiang. Jian hadn't talked about his family in twelve years and he wasn't thinking about starting it now.

"I don't want to talk about it" said Jian.

"I knew he was going to say that, he had a hard time about talking about his family. He doesn't even talk to me about it. But this person did she really know my parents?" thought Lyla.

"I know it's a bit overwhelming, if you want to know the truth I was a bit scared about meeting you two" said Tulip. Lyla smiled.

"How did you know my parents?" asked Lyla.

"I met them in school. I don't think many people have told you this but you're just like Shuyin" said Tulip smiling. Lyla beamed.

"No people keep telling me how much I look like my mother" said Lyla.

"Well just remember you've got Shuyin in you as well, your blue eyes. Always seeking answers I presume" said Tulip.

"Yep that sounds like Ly" giggled Xiang. Tulip turned to Jian.

"You know Jian you look just like your brother Isiac" said Tulip. Jian didn't say anything but he didn't stop her, he knew she needed to talk about these things for a while. "Isiac would do a lot of stupid things. He also wasn't very good at showing his emotion. I've noticed that's a trait you both share. I know he would tease you a lot, but he did care" said Tulip. Jian again didn't say anything. Tulip smiling understanding that Jian didn't want to talk about it. Tulip smiled at everyone. "Well I must get going" said Tulip. Lyla stood up.

"Thank you" said Lyla Tulip nodded and went. Ruby caught Armic staring at Tulip's ass.

"Armic" said Ruby as she hit him over the head.

"What did I do this time?" asked Armic with a smirk. Xiang smiled.

"Jian I'll take that cup back to Kilika if you want" said Xiang.

"Huh?" questioned Jian.

"You can't carry it on the Pilgrimage" said Xiang softly.

"Xiang…" said Lyla and Xiang interrupted.

"Look I'm okay really. It's just that I've been thinking, I can't stop you, you always do what is right. I'll be fine, I've already made new friends, and I'll make something of my life" said Xiang. Lyla gave Xiang a hug, happy that Xiang had accepted what she had to do. After they broke out of the hug, Jian lightened the mood.

"Hey Xiang since when did you think about stuff" joked Jian.

"I would hit you, but then Lyla would get mad, because you have just got better" said Xiang.

Everyone began to say their goodbyes. Xiang took the cup back to Kilika and the group promised to visit Xiang, they went to Luca to work out some songs. Lyla also gave them permission to use her songs, so that she wont be forgotten. It was emotional, especially for Xiang, she had a feeling which told her that she might see Lyla again one day but she knew that it was never going to happen. For Lyla the Aeon Tornament had already had ended so it was on to the Cloister of Trials.

In the Cloister of Trials, there was a tunnel maze, Lyla and Jian were at the beginning.

"You may use an Aeon for this task" read Lyla from the wall.

"Hey cool so which one?" asked Jian.

"Well it looks pretty dark" said Lyla. The perfect one came into her head. Lyla spread out her arms and prayed. Then she twirled her staff. Some fire appeared on the end of the staff and it burned the ground as Lyla bent down. On the ground was the Kilika symbol. Suddenly it broke and out of the ground appeared Ifrit. Who had jumped and caught Lyla and put her on the ground as Ifrit landed. "Ifrit we need you to light up the way" said Lyla. The Aeon nodded and began to lead the way.

Soon they had got to the end and Lyla dismissed the Aeon. Lyla and Jian walked up the steps and Lyla notice six statues. Lyla inserted the six items she had collected from six temples. She approached the Bevelle one.

"Umm" said Lyla.

"Here Sir Wang gave it to me" said Jian as he inserted the item.

The door to the Chambre of the Fayth opened.

Inside Auron was leaning against the wall, Jecht was spinning a Blitzball and Braska and stood next to Auron.

"Ah finally, uh what happened to you kid, you look a bit beat up" said Jecht as he dropped the Blitzball.

"Have you made your decision?" asked Auron.

"Yes I want to help Yuna" said Lyla.

"Good, you need to think of each other nothing else we will do the rest, you see the Fayth has already left." Said Braska. Jian was about to say that he was coming too, but then realized that he was coming. Both Lyla and Jian thought of each other. Braska, Auron and Jecht burst into Pryflies while Jian and Lyla were covered in a blue light and they were gone.

Meanwhile a thousand years later in the Farplane, Bahamut and Shiva had only just sent Braska, Jecht and Auron to the past. When Pryaflies began to form the friends.

"Hey we did it" said Jecht.

"Uh oh" said Shiva.

"What do you mean uh oh?" asked Auron.

"We don't sense Lyla or Jian, they are not here" said Bahamut looking very sad and upset.

"Oh great, now Lady Yuna is going to die and there is nothing we can do about it" said Shiva.

"What happened to them?" asked Braska.

"I'm afraid Lyla and Jian are lost in time" said Bahamut.

On this news this part of the story is over, now is the time to go on, hope is the only way forward, but this time it wont be false hope it will be true hope.

* * *

If you haven't been paying attention **There are no more chapters the story continues under the title This Moment: Hope **Well it will take me a while to get started expect the first chappie in the next two weeks or one week if I'm lucky. Whoopie just to mention there will be lots of fluff. Well c ya! 


End file.
